Tu me cambiaste la vida
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo para Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny..
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Hug me_**

Todo ha llegado a su fin, después de una dura y fría batalla, el miedo, el pánico se ha ido, Voldemort esta muerto, para nunca volver. Muchos mortífagos murieron, otros están arrepentidos y otros más huyeron. Pero como en toda guerra, hay gente que no vive para contar sus experiencias en la guerra, como son los casos de Fred Weasley, Tonks y Lupin entre otros.

La familia Weasley ha perdido un hijo, un hermano, y Hogwarts en general ha perdido un alumno divertido y un gran amigo. Fred siempre lograba verle el lado divertido a la vida, siempre lograba sacar de quicio a su madre, pero siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos y su familia.. Ahora solo será un recuerdo en los corazones de todos los que lo conocieron.

La pequeña pelirroja Weasley, es una joven muy hermosa y talentosa, pelirroja como todos en su familia, y unos ojos miel idénticos a los de su madre, su cara llena de pecas y una sonrisa muy tierna, aplicada y deportista impacto a más de un joven en Hogwarts pero solo tuvo ojos para un solo chico: Harry Potter..

Harry Potter un joven de cabello negro azabache, despeinado, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas muy hermosos, una cicatriz en forma de rayo adorna su frente, y unos anteojos que le recuerda que es la viva imagen de su difunto padre, excepto por los ojos que son los de su madre, que curiosamente es pelirroja igual a la chica que robó su corazón. El con tan solo 17 años venció al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, claro con ayuda, pero tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios en el camino, incluyendo arriesgando la vida de quienes más quiere como lo son sus mejores amigos Ron & Hermione y claro, su querida y amada pelirroja y todos los Weasley, y ahora que Fred no está, no quiere ver a la familia pelirroja a los ojos, pues se siente responsable de su dolor, los Weasley lo han tratado como un miembro más, aunque no lo sean y se los agradece, pero el siente que no le van a perdonar el haber permitido que ellos participaran en la batalla cuando el problema era entre él y Voldemort o eso era lo que Harry creía.

Ginny esta muy triste, no ha parado de llorar en toda la tarde desde que vio el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo, cuando vio a Voldemort y a Harry "muerto", su corazón estaba dando sus últimos latidos. Ahora esta en la recámara de las chicas, sollozando, aferrada a la almohada, Harry esta frente al lago, no quiere ver a los ojos ni a su mejor amigo ni a la chica que tanto ama.

-Hola-dijo una voz atrás de él

-Hola Minnie..

-Puedo sentarme?

-Seguro

-Harry.. Sé lo que piensas nada de esto es tu culpa

-Lo es, Hermione.. Entenderé si los Weasley no quieren saber nada de mí y si Teddy me va a odiar por el resto de su vida..

-No, no.. Eso no va a pasar, Harry, por favor.. No sigas..

-Es que no entiendes? Si yo me hubiera entregado antes NADA de esto estaría pasando

-Harry, entiende.. Aunque hubiera ocurrido así, de todos modos hubiéramos perdido a mucha gente-dijo Hermione-Harry escúchame.. Sé que amas a Ginny, ella te necesita.. Tienes que ir con ella

-No, no.. No puedo, sé que me odia

-No, claro que no..

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que Harry, estamos hablando de Ginny, ella sabe muy bien que esto podría pasar.. Nadie se imaginaba que Fred moriría pero aún así no es tu culpa

-Aún así no hablaré ni con Ginny ni con Ron.. Por favor si los ves y si preguntan por mí diles que no me has visto o algo por el estilo

-Harry, por favor.. No puedes dejar sola a Ginny y tampoco a Ron, ellos te necesitan, Ron es tu mejor amigo, no lo puedes dejar solo en estos momentos.. y si amas a Ginny tienes que estar con ella..

-Yo quiero verla, estar con ella y decirle que aún la amo.. Pero y si ella no quiere verme y menos escucharme

-Ay Harry, ve con ella..-dijo Hermione-Confía en mí.. Tengo un presentimiento..

-De verdad?

-Alguna vez te he mentido acerca de mis presentimientos..?

-Pues no

-Anda, ve con ella

-Iré, pero..

-Pero qué?

-Solo si tú vas con Ron.. -dijo Harry y le sonrió a su amiga

-No, Ron esta muy triste.. No esta para que yo..

-El te necesita..-dijo Harry

-Harry, no insistas

-Además deben hablar de muchas cosas

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Hermione haciendo como si no supiera de que hablaba su amigo

-No sabes mentir, Hermione

-Anda, Harry ve con Ginny

-Pero tu ve con Ron

-Bien-dijo Hermione y se fue rumbo a la sala común a ver a Ron

Harry se levantó y cuando iba a la torre de Gryffindor se topó con Ginny, quien no pudo evitar abrazarlo, y Harry le respondió el abrazo y sintió el aroma de su cabello.. Oía como su amada sollozaba..

-Como estás, Ginny?-dijo cuando por fin estaban sentados frente al lago..

-Mal, Harry.. Me duele mucho el alma-Ginny sollozaba sin parar

Harry la abrazó y besó su cabellera..

-Desahógate-dijo Harry-Gin

-Si?

-Perdóname..-dijo Harry con ojos llorosos.. -Perdóname, por mí culpa estas sufriendo

-No es tu culpa-dijo Ginny y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares-Nada de esto lo es, no te culpes..-lloró

Harry ahora secó las lágrimas de Ginny..

-Lo es, Gin.. Por mi culpa estas pasando por esto..

-Yo no te culpo

-Gin, por favor.. si me dices que no quieres volverme a verme o hablarme lo entenderé

-Oh no seas tonto, Harry.. Yo no te culpo por esto, nada de esto lo es..-dijo Ginny-Y yo sé que todos en mi familia piensan lo mismo

-Aún así lamento que hayas perdido a Fred, sé lo que se siente..

Ginny asintió..

-Me duele el alma, Harry.. Me duele que el se haya ido..

-Lo sé, te entiendo..

-Aún no entiendo.. Por que se tuvo que morir? Por que?-sollozó Ginny en el pecho de Harry

-Eso yo no lo sé tampoco, pero lo que sí sé.. Es que él junto con todos los que murieron por las buenas son héroes..

-Ahora solo será un recuerdo..-sollozó Ginny

-Te voy a decir algo.. Que una vez Sirius me dijo..-dijo Harry-Los que nos aman jamás nos dejan.. Están aquí-dijo Harry y señalo el pecho de Ginny

-Gracias por escucharme, Harry..

-No tienes nada que agradecer, te lo debía.. No sabes cuánto..

-Por que lo dices?

-Por estar conmigo cuando nadie más me entendía..

-Tranquilo, no es nada-sonrió Ginny

-Me gusta que sonrías.. Extrañé tanto tu sonrisa..-dijo Harry

-Y yo te eché de menos..-dijo Ginny

-Y yo a ti.. -dijo Harry-Y hay algo que tu no sabes..

-Que?

-Que te amo..

-Si fuera así no me hubieras abandonado

-Ya te dije la razón

-Me hubieras dejado acompañarte

-Te habrían matado.. Y yo no hubiera podido con eso en mi conciencia-dijo Harry

-En serio me amas?

-No sabes cuánto.-dijo Harry-Te amo y mucho..-dijo y la besó...

Ginny le respondió el beso..

-También te amo..-dijo Ginny

Harry quería declarársele a Ginny en ese momento, pero prefirió esperar, por que afirma que no es el mejor momento el que esta pasando la pelirroja y declarársele y andar demostrando cariñitos cuando toda la familia esta triste, hubiera sido el colmo, por eso Harry decidió esperar y Ginny lo supuso y estuvo de acuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: How it ends.**_

Hermione llegó a la sala común, pero ahí no estaba Ron, fue al cuarto de los chicos y nada, lo fue a buscar por todos lados, hasta que llegó a la torre de astronomía.. Lo vi observando el cielo, Hermione se fue acercando poco a poco, puso su delicada mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, el joven se sobresaltó y giró hacia donde estaba la chica.

Ella lo observó con ternura, y el en su mirada reflejaba tristeza, a Hermione no le gustaba para nada esa mirada, pues no tenía el brillo que siempre tiene, se topó con esos ojos que siempre le han parecido hermosos y encantadores.

-Hermione.. ¿Que haces aquí?

-No quieres que este aquí?

-No, no.. No es eso.. Es que creí que estabas con Ginny..

-Oh.. Ella esta con Harry..-dijo Hermione

-Ah..-dijo Ron

-Ron, lamento tanto que estes pasando por esto, de verdad

-Gracias-dijo Ron y volvió a fijar sus ojos en las estrellas-Tu crees que el quería morirse

-Nadie quiere morir, Ron..

-Pero tenía que morir.. Pudo haberse evitado, debí suponer que..

-Ron, por favor..

-Yo estaba ahí, Hermione.. Pude haber evitado su muerte.. Pero no fue así-dijo Ron golpeando el barandal de la escalera..

-Sé que debes sentirte culpable, pero no es tu culpa, sabes Harry siente lo mismo

-Que? Se siente culpable?

-Si, es Harry, ya sabemos que siempre quiere ser pesimista consigo mismo.. y hecharse siempre la culpa-dijo Hermione

-Pero nada de esto lo es..

-Cree que lo odias, cree que ni tú ni Ginny y toda tu familia lo va a aceptar nuevamente

-Eso es ridículo.. No tiene la culpa de nada.. Fue el maldito mortífago que fue más listo que nosotros y

-Ron, por favor, no te sigas torturando..

-Es que Hermione, como quieres que me sienta? Hace un par de horas perdí a mi hermano

-Lo sé, sé que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo, y volverás a ser el mismo de antes

-No creo que eso suceda, sin Fred nada será lo mismo.. Sin sus bromas, sin que me este molestando junto con George..

-Sé que nada será lo mismo, pero a partir de hoy se inicia una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, Ron.. Yo te voy a ayudar a recuperar tu sonrisa..

-Hermione, te agradezco que seas así conmigo..

- sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, si necesitas algo, solo dímelo

-Lo sé y gracias..-dijo Ron

-No hay de qué..

Ron y Hermione se encaminaron a ir al Gran Comedor para ayudar a los heridos o a organizar los funerales.. A Hermione se le partía el alma ver a Ron así, no podía verlo así, anhelaba con volverlo a ver sonreír a ser el mismo Ronald que siempre ha amado, y muchas veces odiado..

A pesar de que son muy diferentes Ron y Hermione se quieren y mucho. Y se demostraron ese amor cuando ambos se dieron un beso en medio de una batalla.. Ambos desean decirse lo que sienten, pero son tan tercos y orgullosos, que no quieren por miedo a arruinar su amistad mutua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Llegó la noche, y todos se fueron o trataron de dormir o mínimo descansar un poco. Harry estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, viendo hacia el techo pensando en todos los caídos, como hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran con él y poder pedirles consejos.

Ron estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, sus ojos no se despegaban del fuego, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, había estado llorando parte de la madrugada y bajo a la sala común para que nadie lo escuchara o viera llorar. Hermione bajó por que no podía dormir debido a las pesadillas, sobre la tortura que sufrió en casa de los Malfoy.

Lo vio.. Ron escuchó que alguien bajó y se limpió las lágrimas, y volteó a ver quien era.. Y vio a Hermione.

-Hermione, no puedes dormir?

-No.-confesó Hermione-Puedo sentarme?

-Seguro

Hermione tomó asiento..

-Por que no puedes dormir?-dijo Ron a la castaña

-No sé.. Creo que es por que tengo miedo

-Miedo de qué? No tienes que temer..

-De no volver a ver a mis padres, soñé que..

-Que soñaste?

-Que mis padres..-dijo Hermione y soltó un sollozo

-Oh.. -dijo Ron y la abrazó-No te preocupes, vas a ver que ellos están bien.. No tienes de que preocuparte..

-Tengo miedo de que los haya perdido para siempre

-No, Hermione, no temas.. Vas a ver que tus padres están muy bien, muy pronto los vas a volver a ver..

-Y si no es así?

-No digas eso-dijo Ron-Verás que sí

Hermione asintió.. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que el la besó.. Ella le respondió el beso, sintieron y confirmaron sus sentimientos.. Al despegarse, se miraron y el le regaló una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió..

-Yo.. -dijo Hermione sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse del cabello de su amigo

-Yo..-dijo Ron, con las orejas rojas..

-Tengo que irme..-dijo Hermione

-Si creo que yo también iré a dormir-dijo Ron-Segura que estas bien?

-Sí, y tú?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Ron y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa..

-Buenas noches..-dijo Hermione

-Buenas noches-dijo Ron-Descansa..

-Igual tú-dijo Hermione

Hermione se estaba por ir al dormitorio cuando regresó a donde estaba Ron y besó la mejilla de este... Ron puso su mano donde sintió el beso.. Sonrió embobado haciendo que Hermione sonriera tiernamente..

-Tengo que decirle.. Tengo que lograrlo.. Pero ¿Cómo? Y si no me corresponde?-se dijo Ron..-Tengo que buscar la manera de decirle lo que siento por ella..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

¿Cómo se le declarara Ron a Hermione? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: You are the love of my life**_

Al día siguiente, Ron se levantó, se bañó y se arregló para ir al funeral de su hermano, sonrió cuando oyó los ronquidos de Neville, notó que también estaban Seamus y Dean, bajó a la sala común y vio que ahí estaban Harry y Ginny conversando, y sonrió al ver que Harry trataba de animar a Ginny, solo Harry tenía permiso de estar con su hermanita, aunque eso no significaba que no podría romperle la cara si la hacía llorar otra vez..

-Buenos días, Ron-dijo Ginny

-Hola.. ¿Como están?

-Estamos bien-dijo Ginny-No te preocupes

-Y Hermione?

-No tarda y baja..-dijo Ginny sonriendo a la pregunta de su hermano, era obvio que estaba interesado en la castaña

-Este, bien.. A que hora es el funeral?-dijo Ron

-En una hora y media-dijo Ginny con tristeza-Crees que a Fred le gusten las flores blancas?

-Las que le lleves, le encantarán-sonrió Harry a la pelirroja

-Ginny-dijo Harry

Ron entendió que su amigo quería estar a solas con su hermana y se fue de ahí..

-Que tienes Harry?-dijo Ginny

-Este.. Me gustaría que me acompañaras al Valle de Godric.. es que quiero ver a mis padres..

-Claro, Harry.. Pero yo creo que eso es algo personal..

-No, no. Bueno sí, pero quiero que me acompañes, me gustaría que bueno presentarte como mi novia.. Claro si quieres serlo aún

-Claro que sí-dijo Ginny-Harry, sería un honor ser tu novia, por supuesto que sí, mil veces sí-sonrió-Me alegraste el día, Harry.. Gracias

-No gracias a ti por aceptar serlo, después de que yo..

-Harry no sigas-dijo Ginny-Por favor..

Harry asintió..

-Me gustaría llevarles flores a mis padres.. ¿Que flores crees que serían de su agrado?-dijo Harry

-No lo sé

-Y si le llevó Lilias.. bueno es que mi madre era Lily.. y..

-Sí, te entiendo.. -sonrió Ginny-Gracias por estar conmigo, en este día..

-No tienes por que agradecerme, ya te lo debía

-Por que?

-Por que cuando más te necesitaba siempre estabas allí

-También Hermy..

-Si, pero ella es mi amiga, mi hermana.. Acaso estas celosa de tu mejor amiga?

-No, no.. Ella esta enamorada de Ronald.. Es que oí cosas en tu ausencia y..

-Nah, no hagas caso.. Siempre he tendido y tendré ojos para ti

-No soy tonta, Potter, te fijaste primero en Cho

-Pero era un niño, me fije en su cara, y cuando salí con ella descubrí que era una chica muy llorona

-En serio?-dijo Ginny riendo

-Y luego supe

-De mi existencia?

-No, no.. No es que bueno, te veía como la hermana de mi mejor amigo y eras como la chica prohibida, por que bueno no quería problemas con Ron.. De por sí es celoso, si pensó que amaba a Hermione.. Imagínate..

-Si, mi hermanito es muy celoso, pero eso lo delata fácilmente, el amor que le tiene a Hermione lo reflejaba en sus celos y su preocupación por Hermione..

En eso baja Hermione y Ron lo nota y se acerca a ella..

-Hola-dijo Ron

-Hola-dijo Hermione

Harry y Ginny sonriendo, Harry se levantó y ofreció su mano a Ginny para que la tomara y caminaran juntos al patio de la escuela donde sería el funeral.

En el Funeral, la profesora Mcgongalla habló, también el ministro y claro pidieron que hablara Harry, Harry no quería y se oponía a hablar, pensaba que el era el menos indicado para hablar, pero todo mundo quería que el hablara después de todo, el era el que había matado a Voldemort y había hecho que la paz reinara en esos momentos..

Después de eso, las familias enterraron a sus muertos.. Los señores Weasley estaban abrazados, la señora Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a su esposo, mientras este acariciaba sus pelirrojos cabellos y trata de no llorar para no poner más triste a su mujer y a sus hijos.

Angelina se acercó a George y tomó su mano.. Este agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, triste pero agradecida. Harry abrazaba a Ginny, mientras esta sollozaba. Ron lloraba en silencio, Hermione lo notó y se acercó a él y tomó su mano.. Este la miró y le sonrió..

-Gracias-le susurró

-De nada-susurró Hermione

El ataúd de Fred estaba sobre una mesa de madera.. George tocó el ataúd..

-Te voy a extrañar, Freddie.. No sabes cuánto, hermano.. Gracias por ser el mejor hermano..

George comenzó a llorar, Angelina lo abrazó, quería mucho a George, los 2 eran sus mejores amigos, y la pérdida de uno de ellos, le dolía hasta el alma.. Cuando lo enterraron, Hermione dejó una corona de flores sobre las tumbas de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, y todos los que fallecieron que llegó a conocer..

Llegaron a la Madriguera y para colmó comenzó a llover, la señora Weasley se fue a la cocina a distraerse un poco, George se encerró en su habitación, Harry y Ron comenzaron a jugar ajedrez mientras que Hermione y Ginny subieron a conversar.

-Ron tengo que decirte algo

-Me vas a decir que tu y mi hermana regresaron-dijo Ron y movió ágilmente su pieza de ajedrez

-Sí, no te molesta?

-Por que me molestaría, siempre quise que tu fueras el novio de Ginny.. Solo no la hagas sufrir..

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry y movió su pieza de ajedrez

-En serio, Potter.. Si la lastimas, la cicatriz en la frente no será la única que tendrás-dijo Ron-Jaque mate-sonrió Ron

-Y tú? Cuándo hablarás con Hermione?-dijo Harry a su amigo

-No lo sé.. Espera, que se supone que le tengo que decir?

-Ya sabes de que hablo, Ron-dijo Harry

-No, en realidad no lo sé

-Hablas como Hermione, ambos son completamente igual de necios..

-Espera, me estas diciendo o crees que yo estoy enamorado de Hermione?-dijo Ron

-Sí, no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso

-Pues imaginas cosas-dijo Ron riendo

-No sabes mentir, amigo.. Solo dile que la amas..

-No, no y no-dijo Ron

-Oh vamos..-dijo Harry-Ve por ella, anda.. Ve antes de que se vaya

-A donde planea irse?

-Pues en búsqueda de sus padres

-Pues es que no sé como decirle

-Solo díselo

-No sé como

-Hallarás la manera

-Necesito decirle pero que tal si la riego

-No la vas a regar.. No te preocupes, solo dile

En el cuarto de Arriba:

-Hermione, que crees?

-Que?-dijo Hermione

-Harry y yo somos novios de nuevo

-Eso es genial-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga

-Sí, lo es.. Y sabes que sería más genial?

-Que?

-Que tu y Ronald fueran novios

-Eso jamás pasará

-No te resignes, estoy segura que mi hermano no tarda en declararte

-Y si nunca lo hace? Ginny yo no puedo estar esperándolo?

-Solo espéralo un poco

-Ginny, ni si quiera hemos hablado del beso

-Beso? Cuál beso?-dijo Ginny-No me digas que te besó

-Ja! Ya quisieras, Yo lo besé

Ginny gritó emocionada

-Cállate-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Lo siento, pero es que amiga, eso es genial

-Tranquila, no es algo del otro mundo

-Para ti lo es, y dime? Que tal fue? Te correspondió el beso? Besa bien?

-Ginny! Son muchas preguntas, en primera sí me respondió el beso, segundo no te diré si besa bien o no-dijo Hermione comenzando a sonrojarse

-No te preocupes, tu sonrojo delató todo, se besaron, te correspondió el beso.. Si te ama.. Solo falta que te lo diga

-Ay amiga.. Te haces ilusiones, estoy segura que el solo me correspondió el beso por compromiso no por que me quiera en realidad

-Eres muy ingenua, Hermione.. Mi hermano te adora, lo veo en sus ojos..

-Pues si es así como tu lo dices por que no me ha dicho nada

-Por que es Ronald de quien hablamos, no le es fácil hablar de sentimientos y menos con la chica que quiere.. Dale tiempo, ya te buscará

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los días siguientes, Ron no decía nada a Hermione y viceversa. Una noche Ron salió al lago a pensar, Hermione también se levantó porque no tenía sueño, y decidió salir a caminar un poco cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron, no puedes dormir?

-No, es que ha sido una semana muy dura..

-Lo sé-dijo Hermione

-Hermione

-Si?

-Hay algo que he querido decirte durante estos días pero no me he atrevido a decirte

-Y que es?

-Es que yo.. Yo.. Yo.. Yo

-Quieres que hablemos del beso?-dijo Hermione

-Si, quiero saber que opinas?

-Pues yo... Ron yo.. Tu que piensas del beso?

-Pues yo, yo te quiero Hermione.. Y mucho..

Hermione no sabía que decir.. Se quedó boquiabierta..

-Ron en serio?

-Si, jamás te bromearía con algo así

-No lo creo-dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Sabía que esto pasaría, quedé como idiota

-Ron-dijo Hermione

-Sabía que no debía decirte, sabía que perdería tu amistad, pero no, tenía que hacerle caso a Harry y a mi hermanita y a todos, entiendo que no quieras saber de mí.. Lo entiendo

-Ron

-No, Hermione.. Ya entendí, soy un idiota

Como Ron no le hacía caso, Hermione lo besó..

-Si, eres un idiota-dijo Hermione

-Eso crees?

-Si, lo eres.. Por no haberme dicho eso antes..-sonrió Hermione-También te quiero

-En serio?

-No bromearía con algo así, Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Es que.. Tú, tú...Enamorada de mí?

-Si, difícil creerlo, aceptarlo, pero no imposible... Tú eres quien me robó el corazón, tu y nadie más

Ron la besó.. Y Hermione le respondió el beso

-Ya estamos a mano..-dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió-Hermione..

-Sí?

-Una última pregunta pero no menos importante.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí-dijo Hermione

Ron sonrió, se tomaron de las manos y entraron a calentarse a la Madriguera..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Workings of godfather**_

Una Semana después, Harry decidió ir al Valle de Godric a visitar a sus padres, ese lugar le traían recuerdos, aunque el era un niño cuando todo ocurrió, ese lugar fue donde nació y vivió todo 1 año con sus padres. Más tarde pasaría a la casa de Andromeda para cuidar del pequeño Teddy mientras ella hacía unas compras, Harry con gusto aceptó, era el mejor momento para ganarse a su ahijado y convivir con él, y hubiera deseado que hubiera sido así en su caso, pues con su padrino no convivió mucho, pero aún así lo llegó a admirar y a querer como un padre, Ginny iría con él, Harry quería que sus padres conocieran a Ginny, oficialmente como su novia.

-Estas seguro que quieres que te acompañe?

-Seguro-dijo Harry y besó la mejilla de la pelirroja

-Pero es que son tus padres

-Y son tus suegros

-Aún no estamos casados

-Pero considéralos así

-De acuerdo-sonrió la pelirroja..

Llegaron al Valle de Godric, caminaron rumbo al pateon y él las vio, se acercó a las tumbas de sus padres, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al verlas, le dolía que sus padres no estuvieran ahí para compartir la alegría de que todo había acabado, pero ellos eran parte de su lucha y agradecía con todo el corazón, su sacrificio.

Ginny besó a su novio en la mejilla y lo dejó solo un momento..

-Hola-dijo Harry a las tumbas-Mamá-dijo tocando la tumba de su madre-Papá-dijo haciendo lo mismo pero en la tumba de su padre-Gracias por todo, por fin se acabó, y saben que más, Sirius me comentó que era común que los Potter nos fijaramos en las pelirrojas.. Y es verdad, algo tienen que son muy hermosas-sonrió al acordarse de su novia-Mi novia es hermosa, papá.. Es pelirroja, con unos ojos miel tan lindos, y una sonrisa tan tierna.. -dijo sonriendo

Sin darse cuenta Ginny estaba escuchando a su novio y lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas..

-Y saben me encanta que defienda lo correcto, que no se deje vencer por nada ni nadie.. Es una leona-sonrió

-Y tú eres tan lindo-dijo Ginny

-Gin-dijo Harry-Ven-dijo ofreciendo su mano-Acércate

Ginny tomó la mano de su novio y caminó hacia él..

-Mamá, papá.. Les presentó a Ginny, mi novia-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Sr y Sra. Potter, su hijo es un buen chico, talentoso y divertido.. Lo quiero por lo que es, no por ser una leyenda viviente..

-Gracias Gin-dijo Harry y la besó en los labios..

Sintieron una brisa..

-Crees que esten felices?

-Claro que sí, Harry.. Lo único que quieren los padres es la felicidad de su hijo

-Lo sé.. -dijo Harry y vio las tumbas de sus padres y les dejo una corona de flores-Los amo

Sin darse cuenta los fantasmas de Lily y James los veían, Lily sollozaba..

-Lil's estas llorando?-dijo James a Lily

-Sí.. Mi pequeño, James.. Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre

-Oh Lil's..-dijo James abrazando a su esposa..

-Mi bebé, James..

-Sí, lo ves? Te lo dije.. Los Potter tenemos una particular obsesión por las pelirrojas..

-Es que las pelirrojas somos únicas

-Y sexies-dijo James y besó a su esposa en los labios..

James y Lily desaparecieron.. Ahora volviendo con Harry y Ginny ellos regresaron a la Madriguera y ahí estaba una chica de cabello negro, rizado y ojos miel.

-Ginny, llegaste.. Aquí la señorita te esta buscando

Harry besó a su novia en los labios y le sonrió, Ginny sabía exactamente quien era la chica, era la capitana de las Arpías de Holyphead.. Ginny se acercó a hablar con ella, Harry fue en busca de sus amigos.

-Si buscas a Ronald y Hermione, están en limpiando el cobertizo-sonrió la señora Weasley

-Gracias..

-Querido

-Si?

-Gracias por todo, Harry

-No gracias a ustedes, por hacerme parte de su familia

-No agradezcas cariño, yo sé que donde quieran que estén tus padres, están muy orgullosos de ti, como lo estamos nosotros..

-Gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo

Harry salió a buscar a sus amigos, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, los encontró despeinados..

-No quiero saber-dijo Harry sonriendo antes de que sus amigos se explicaran-Aunque agradezco que hayan tenido confianza conmigo en decirme que ya son novios

-Tu tampoco nos comentaste nada de lo tuyo con Ginny-se defendió Ron

-Oh vamos-rió Hermione-No pasó nada aquí, cierto Ron?

-Si no paso nada

-Bueno, tengo que irme

-A donde vas?-preguntó Hermione

-A buscar a Teddy, me toca cuidarlo hoy

-Oh bueno.. Suerte-dijo Ron

En eso Ginny sale emocionada y besa a Harry en los labios..

-Hey!-dijo Ron-Ahorrense los besos, eso háganlo en otro lado, por favor

-Mira, Ronald.. Tu haces lo mismo con Hermione y nadie te dice nada-dijo Ginny

-Gin-dijo Hermione-Que pasa?-dijo interesada por saber la noticia que tenía que decir su amiga

-Es que me ofrecieron entrar al equipo de las Arpías de Holyphead

-Eso es grandioso

-Sí, lo es-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Y bueno?-dijo Ron-Aceptaste

-Sí, obvio.. Soy la nueva cazadora de las Arpías de Holyphead

-Eso es grandioso-dijo Ron abrazando a Ginny-Felicidades!

-Gracias, Ron-sonrió Ginny

-Felicidades, mi amor-dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny-Te lo mereces

-Gracias Harry

-Amiga, felicidades, es tu sueño, realízalo

-Gracias, gracias-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga..

-Mi amor, que te parece si vamos a ver a Teddy? Andromeda me pidió que cuidar de él mientras ella iba a comprar unas cosas

-Claro, vamos

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en la casa de Andrómeda, tocaron la puerta, y la señora Tonks abrió con el pequeño niño en brazos..

-Hola Harry..

-Hola señora Tonks.. Le presentó a Ginny Weasley mi novia

-Mucho gusto

-Es un placer conocerte, vaya.. Los Potter en verdad tienen una debilidad por las pelirrojas

-Es que no se pueden resisitir a nuestros encantos-rió la pelirroja

-No lo dudo, linda..-sonrió Andromeda-Miren les presentó a Teddy

-Es tan lindo, puedo cargarlo?-dijo Ginny

-Claro que sí, querida-dijo Andromeda con una sonrisa

La Señora Tonks puso al bebé en brazos de Ginny, el pequeño era una viva imagen de Lupin, era muy parecido a él, solo que con el don de metamorfago de Tonks.

-Es tan lindo-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-Se parece mucho a ellos

-Lo sé-dijo Andromeda-Bueno, tengo que irme, aquí esta el bolso, con todas las cosas que van a necesitar.. No se preocupen es un angelito, no les va a dar problema alguno

Andromeda se despidió de la pareja y de su nieto..

-Bien, ahora.. Que te parece si vamos a Grimmauld Place? Quiero remodelarla..

-Claro, vamos

Después de comprar varias cosas para remodelar la casa de Sirius, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en ella. Ginny hizo aparecer una cuna y recostó a Teddy en ella, no paró de mirarlo..

-Es tan tierno..

-Lo es, me recuerda a ellos-dijo Harry-Te imaginas a nosotros en unos años con nuestro propio hijo?

Ginny comenzó a toser..

-En serio quieres tener una familia con.. conmigo?-dijo Ginny sin poder creerlo

-Por supuesto, me encantaría tener una linda pelirroja corriendo por toda la casa

-O un pelinegro haciendo bromas-sonrió Ginny

-Ya esta en las venas..

-Es lógica tu respuesta-dijo Ginny

En eso Teddy comienza a llorar, era un pequeño de tan solo 1 mes de vida.. Su cabello se tornó color verde y lloraba a todo pulmón reclamando comida..

-Ya nene, no llores.. Calma..-dijo Ginny cargando a Teddy

-Por que llora?-preguntó Harry

-Tal vez tiene hambre

-O le dio una sorpresita a su madrina

-Sorpresita? Harry, es tu ahijado, tú tienes que cambiarle el pañal

-No, yo no sé de esas cosas..

-Crees que por que soy mujer sé cambiar pañales?

-Pues no, pero.. Yo que sé.. Yo nunca he estado con un bebé antes

-Y tu crees que yo sí?-dijo Ginny-Recuerda que yo soy la más pequeña de mi familia

-Cierto, buen punto..

-Bueno, ya. Voy a resolver esto-dijo Ginny.

Ginny colocó al pequeño sobre la mesa, y lo revisó, vio que estaba limpio, entonces se dirigió a Harry..

-Cárgalo un momento, iré a prepararle su biberón

-Sabes como?

-No, pero Andromeda nos dio una hoja con instrucciones.. Anda, cárgalo

-Pero yo no sé cargarlo, que tal si se me cae..

-Tranquilo-dijo Ginny y puso al niño en brazos de Harry-Lo ves? Fue sencillo

Ginny preparó el biberón al bebé y se lo dio, poco después, el pequeño dormía en su cunita, mientras Harry y Ginny preparaban la habitación donde dormiría Teddy cuando se quedará al cuidado de Harry, remodelaron la sala, y los cuartos..

-Buenas Tardes amo Harry-dijo Kreacher

-Kreacher, que gusto verte-sonrió Harry aunque en el pasado no se haya llevado bien con él

-Lo mismo digo, amo..

-Te presentó a Ginny, es mi novia

-Oh la señorita Weasley, una traidora de la sangre..

-Kreacher-dijo Harry-No te permito que le faltes al respeto a mi novia

-Lo siento, me puede perdonar ama Weasley?

-No te preocupes, Kreacher, y puedes decirme Ginny -sonrió la pelirroja

-Como guste, ama Ginny.. Puedo prepararle algo de cenar a mis amos?

-Prepara una ensalada-dijo Harry

-Claro amo-dijo Kreacher y desapareció

-Perdónalo..

-No te preocupes-sonrió Ginny-Ven vamos a terminar de arreglar la casa

-Claro.. Tu cree que le moleste a..

-A Sirius? No, recuerda que el mismo quería quitar todo esto..

-Sí, como olvidarlo..

-Oye, respecto a lo de la plática que teníamos sobre bebés

-Ajá..

-Cuántos te gustaría tener?-preguntó Harry a Ginny

-No lo sé, mamá tuvo 7 hijos.. Tal vez yo tenga igual.. No lo sé, Harry.. Es muy pronto no crees?

-Si, solo fue pregunta..

-Solo me imaginaba esto en mis sueños, ser la novia del mejor amigo de Ron, de Harry Potter, pero no creas que me fijé en ti por ser el niño que vivió si no por ser tú

-Lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir

Después de cenar, Harry y Ginny estaban disfrutando su tiempo a solas cuando Teddy comenzó a llorar..

-Ahora yo voy-dijo Harry

Harry se levantó y tomó a Teddy en brazos y lo arrulló..

-Te voy a cambiar el pañal, campeón

Puso al bebé sobre la cama y le quitó el pañal e hizo una cara de asco..

-Bien, veamos

-Lávate las manos antes de..-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Lo siento-dijo Harry y se fue a lavar las manos-Deja que yo cambie el pañal

-Quiero ver que lo hagas-sonrió Ginny

Harry cambió el pañal cientos de veces sin lograrlo..

-Ya me dejas hacerlo?

-Bien, tu ganas...

Ginny le cambió el pañal a Teddy..

-Eres grandiosa..

-Bueno es hora de llevar al pequeño con su abuela

-Sí

Llevaron al pequeño con la señora Tonks

-Gracias, les dio lata?

-No para nada-dijeron Harry y Ginny

-Este pequeño, es tan lindo, gracias por cuidarlo

-No es nada, señora Tonks, gracias por la confianza

-Eres el padrino de mi nieto, no tengo por que negarte el derecho de verlo y convivir con él.. Es lo que hubieras querido de Sirius no?

-Así es-sonrió Harry-Fue muy poco tiempo lo que conviví con él, el fue el mejor padrino y yo quiero serlo para Teddy

-No hay duda, querido

Harry y Ginny se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Australia**_

Al pasar las semanas, Hermione esperaba noticias sobre sus padres, hasta que le comentaron que sus padres estaban a salvo en una hermosa ciudad en Australia, sintió alivio ahora podría ir a recuperarlos nuevamente.

-Ron, tengo que comentarte algo

-Que encontraron a tus padres..

-Sí

-Lo ves? Te dije que encontrarían a tus padres

-Tengo miedo, Ron.. De que algo salga mal

-No temas.. Tranquila-dijo Ron-Mira, que te parece si te acompaño

-No, no.. No te puedo obligar.. Además tengo que hacer esto sola

-Pero quiero ayudarte, además me gustaría conocer a tus padres

-Sí, yo tambien quiero que los conozcas..-dijo Hermione

-Déjame ayudarte..

-Pero ahorita estas esperando tu carta de la Academia de Aurores, que tal si te llega la carta y no estas?

-No quieres que vaya, verdad?

-No es eso, claro que quiero, me encantaría tener tu compañía

-Pero tienes razón, debes ir sola, para estar con ellos y recuperar el tiempo que perdieron

-Gracias-dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su novio-Eres el mejor novio del mundo

-Y tu la novia mas hermosa del mundo-sonrió Ron y la besó..-Cuándo te vas?

-Pienso irme mañana.. Te voy a extrañar

-Y yo a ti, pero te mandaré cartas para que sientas que estoy contigo

-Te quiero, Ron-dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio

-Y yo a ti, Hermione.. Más de lo que imaginas..

Al día siguiente, Hermione tomó un avión y llegó a Australia, quería hacer todo a lo muggle, por el bien de su padre, quien padece del corazón. Llegó y empezó a buscar la residencia donde vivían sus padres..

Era una casa hermosa, grande y blanca.. Con un jardín enorme y muy bonito.. Llamó a la puerta y en eso sale su madre..

-Diga?

-Buenos días señora, soy Hermione, vendo productos de belleza.. Le interesa?

-Sí-dijo la señora con una sonrisa..

La señora invitó a pasar a Hermione, y entre tanta confianza, Hermione hechizó a su madre.

-Hermione? Querida!-dijo abrazando a su hija

-Mamá-lloró Hermione-Estas bien?

-Sí, querida.. Pero no entiendo, como es que.. Donde estamos? Esta no es nuestra casa

-Mamá, tranquila, te lo explicaré todo.. Y papá?

-Esta en su estudio.. Mau, querido..

-Que pasa Jean? Y esta joven?

-Buenos días, señor.. Soy vendedora te productor de belleza y también vendo artículos para dentistas..-sonrió Hermione

-Oh que interesante, pero no nos interesa comprar ahora

-Mauricio..-dijo Jean-Yo quiero comprarme ese maquillaje

-Pero querida, no sabemos de donde provenga la marca..

-Querido, debemos ayudar a la joven, esta muy delgada

-Pues dale algo de comer y que se vaya.. -dijo Mauricio Granger

El señor se iba a ir cuando Hermione le lanzo el hechizo y en eso el padre de la castaña reacciono..

-Oh por Dios, Hermione?-dijo dándose la vuelta

Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó..

-Oh mi niña.. Lo lamento, pero. Espera.. ¿Como es que llegamos aquí? Jean tu sabes algo?

-No, querido. Nuestra hija nos va a explicar todo en este momento, cierto?

-Así es, por favor.. Siéntense

Hermione les explicó todo, desde la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y todo lo relacionado con el motivo del por que se encontraban en Australia.

-Entonces ese tal Waldemort ya se murió?-dijo el señor Granger

-Si, papá.. Harry lo mató..-dijo Hermione

-Órale, y me imaginó que él y tu otro amigo estan bien

-Si y no

-Como que sí y no?

-Fred, un hermano de Ron, falleció

-Oh, lo lamento, querida

-Sí, ha sido duro para todos, en especial para los Weasley

-Y Ron?-dijo la señora Granger

-Ah, el.. Esta bien-dijo Hermione comenzando a sonrojar

-Esa mirada, a ver.. Dime.. Que pasó?

-Te lastimó?-dijo el señor Granger

-No, papá.. Es que yo.. tengo novio

-En serio?-dijo la señora Granger

-Si, mamá..

-Y quien es ?-dijo el señor Granger-Es Harry verdad..?

-No papá, el esta con Ginny, mi mejor amiga..

-Ah. y entonces?

-Mi novio es el hermano de Ginny, Ronald

-Ah el pelirrojo, el chico de quien tanto de quejabas..-sonrió la madre de la castaña

-El mismo

-Me encantaría conocerlo personalmente y tener una charla entre hombres

-Papá, no lo vayas a espantar

-No para nada, querida..-dijo el señor Granger-Solo quiero asegurarme que ese joven no te va a lastimar

-No, papá.. El es tan lindo conmigo

-Eso espero

Después de varios trámites, la familia Granger regresó a Londres. Hermione estaba en su habitación, cuando llegó una lechuza..

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Espero y te encuentres bien y que estes pronto en Londres, espero y tus padres también esten bien, y quiero que sepas que estos días han sido duros sin verte, extraño mucho tu sonrisa y también tus besos.. Espero y nos vemos pronto, tengo mucho que contarte.. **_

_**Me gustaría que fueramos a desayunar mañana.. Te gusta la idea? Espero tu respuesta..**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Ron**_

Hermione sonrió.. Su primera cita con Ron.. Estaba muy feliz por ello..


	6. Chapter 6

Rose se despertó temprano como digna hija de Hermione, se levantó, se bañó y bajó a desayunar. Casi no habia nadie en el gran comedor puesto que todo el mundo estaba durrmiendo, solo notó que estaba el niño rubio. Rose tomo asiento y se sirvió algo de desayunar, estaba emocionada y feliz por su primer día de clases.

Al terminar se dispuso a ir a su primera clase que era pociones, se sentó hasta el frente, esperó ver a su primo Albus y se puso feliz de verlo, Albus se sentó junto a su prima sonriendo.  
-Muy buenos días, niños.. Mi nombre es Carlota, y seré su profesora de Pociones en lo que resta del curso y en sus 6 años siguientes. Bueno vamos a empezar a mezclar.. Su lección esta en la pagina 12 de sus libros. Trabajarán en equipo..-dijo la profesora tomando una libreta..-

Rose sonrió y miro a su primo.  
-Rosebud Weasley trabajarás con Scorpius Malfoy

La sonrisa de Rose se borró..  
-¿Que? Pero.. él.. él..  
-Sin peros, señorita Weasley.. trabajará con el señor Malfoy.. quiera o no.. A menos que quiera una mala nota en su primer día..

Rose suspiro molesta y se fue con Scorpius.  
-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me agrada trabajar contigo, Weasley-dijo Scorpius-

Rose miro a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.  
-Empiecen a mezclar, niños.. Rápido.. que se les quemará la caldera.

Rose comenzó a seguir las indicaciones, tomo un frasco que contenía un polvo azul..  
-Espera.. debemos esperar a que marque rojo..  
-Malfoy, aquí dice que debemos mezclarlo..  
-Weasley, te estoy diciendo que esperes.. o causarás una explosión.-dijo Scorpius perdiendo la paciencia-  
-Niños, dejen de pelear.. Deben trabajar en equipo o los castigaré..-dijo la profesora-

Rose y Scorpius se miraron feo y siguieron trabajando, pero de pronto algo salió mal y el caldero explotó.  
-Que asco!-dijo Rose-  
-Es tu culpa-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mi culpa? Te dije que no pusieras nada hasta que yo te dijera  
-Ay si, señorita sabelotodo perdónme usted  
-Niños, niños.. Basta! Suficiente.. quedan castigados, tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos.. Ahora!  
-Pero profesora-dijo Rose-  
-Nada, señorita Weasley.. Ahora vaya con el señor Malfoy al salón de trofeos.. y hagan lo que les digo..

Rose se levantó y se fue a cambiar para luego irse con Scorpius.  
-Es tu culpa, por tu culpa nos castigaron..  
-¿Vas a llorar por eso, Weasley?-dijo Scorpius-  
-Mira Malfoy, quiero llevarme bien contigo..-dijo Rose-  
-No, nunca nos llevaremos bien.. Nunca será así..  
-Somos muy diferentes, ya lo veo.  
-Si lo somos.. Ya quiero terminar el castigo..  
-Eres insoportable  
-Pues tu no eres una niña muy amable que digamos  
-Agg-se quejó Rose enojada haciendo que Scorpius se riera-

Rose se fue del otro lado del salón a limpiar los trofeos que le correspondían, Scorpius miraba a Rose detalladamente, notaba como fruncía el ceño cada vez que trataba de limpiar alguna mancha, Scorpius bufó y siguió limpiando.

El castigo finalizo y se fue al Gran Comedor a almorzar, Scorpius se fue a la mesa de la casa de Slytherin, se sentó junto a Albus.  
-Hey pecas-dijo James- Supe que reprobaste en tu primera clase, no te apures, la profa Carlota, es muy exigente..

Rose suspiró, no estaba del todo contenta con la nota que había recibido en su primer día y sobre todo la imagen que había dado a su profesora y a sus compañeros. Rose notó que su primo y Scorpius se habían hecho buenos días.  
-Hey Rose.. me ayudas con mi tarea de encantamientos?  
-Albus, es fácil  
-Anda, ayúdame  
-De acuerdo, vamos a la biblioteca  
-Hey Albus.. ¿Que tal si hacemos travesu... ¿No me digas que ella vendrá?  
-No pensarás hacer travesuras o si Albus?-dijo Rose viendo a su primo-  
-Eh Rose, es divertido..  
-Pero tu odias romper las reglas..  
-No, tu odias romper las reglas.. Es cierto no me gusta meterme en problemas.. pero estoy aburrido no hay nada que hacer.  
-Deberían hacer la tarea.  
-No te metas, Weasley  
-Nos meterán en problemas  
-No te preocupes, no somos de la misma casa, tu estarás salvada  
-Pero Albus es mi primo y no dejaré que se meta en problemas en su primer día.-dijo Rose-Albus, vamos hay que hacer la tarea-  
-Vamos Scor, Rose es buena en la escuela, ella nos ayudará

Scorpius bufó y acompaño a su nuevo amigo. Los tres niños llegaron a la biblioteca, comenzaron a hacer la tarea de transformaciones..  
-No le entiendo-dijo Scorpius- Me rindo, es tan difícil

Rose miro a Scorpius y se acercó a él con buenas intensiones.  
-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Rose- Mira, tienes que hacerlo así  
-No necesito de tu ayuda, gracias Weasley-dijo Scorpius-  
-Yo creo que sí, no sabes ni que hacer-dijo Rose tomando nuevamente la pluma- Te voy a dar un consejo-dijo Rose- Trata de resolver el problema así..

Scorpius observó y escuchó atentamente como Rose le explicaba la tarea..  
-Wow, ya le entendí-dijo Scorpius y se dispuso a terminar la tarea- Gracias Weas.. Rosebud..  
-Dime Rose, y por nada.. no te preocupes.. -dijo Rose sonriendo y se sentó junto a su primo a terminar la tarea-

Albus estaba en medio de los dos, y rodo los ojos.. Solo esperaba que su prima y su amigo dejaran de pelear, lo que quería es que se llevaran por el bien de ambos ya que los tres tenían algo en común.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapther 7: it\'s only love**_

A unos días de que Hermione se vaya a Hogwarts a concluir sus estudios, Ron quiere comprarle algo, pero no sabe que, pues es nuevo en esto. Le pide consejos a sus hermanos, a Harry y también a Ginny, pero aún así sigue sin poder elegir..

-Ay Ron, te voy a extrañar-dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio

-Yo también te voy a extrañar

-Ten mucho cuidado, ya oí que estan comenzando a viajar para sus prácticas..

-no tienes de que preocuparte.. Estaré bien

-Aún así, Ronnie-dijo Hermione

-Me llamaste Ronnie?-dijo Ron

-Si.. Te molesta?

-No, por supuesto que no

-Claro como lo dice Hermione-dijo George-No le molesta, pero si se lo dice mamá o uno de nosotros, la que se nos arma

-Cállate, George

Hermione rió...

-Sabes, que te parece si vamos a cenar..

-Mi amor, mañana tienes tus prácticas y debes descansar bien..

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo.. Espera.. Me llamaste "Mi amor"?

-Si, te molesta?

-No, no.. Te parece si te digo princesa?

-No, no me molesta.. Me encanta

-Entonces te llamaré así, por que eso eres, mi reina, mi princesa..

-Que cursi novio tengo-rió Hermione

-Te molesta?

-No, no.. Me encanta que seas tan lindo conmigo

Ron sonrió y la besó..

En el jardín de la Madriguera, Harry Ginny también conversaban:

-Harry, estoy nerviosa.. En un mes, será mi primer partido..

-Lo harás bien..

-Sí, lo sé.. Pero aún así, estoy nerviosa, emocionada.. Irás a verme cierto?

-No me lo perdería por nada-dijo Harry sonriendo-Sabes te quiero proponer algo

-Que Harry?-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Que te parece si te vas a vivir conmigo?

-Que?!-dijo Ginny sorprendida-Hablas en serio?

-Sí.. No te gusta la idea?

-Sí, me agrada y me encantaría vivir contigo.. Pero no crees que es muy pronto

-Si, creo que tienes razón-dijo Harry triste

-Pero aún así me encanta la idea.. Claro que sí!-dijo Ginny y besó a Harry en los labios-Solo hay que decirle a mis padres

-Buen punto.. Mejor hay que esperar un poco, por que no creo que les agrade la idea de que te mudes a unos meses de empezar nuestra relación, no crees?

-Sí, primero tengo que consultarlo.. y pensarlo bien, por que yo ahorita voy a estar viajando mucho y tu también y casi no nos vamos a ver

-Buen punto..-dijo Harry-La mudanza la pospondremos hasta dentro de.. 4 meses?

-Aja-dijo Ginny sonriendo.. -Quiero estar a tu lado siempre..

-Yo también-dijo Harry sonriendo y la besó..-Te amo

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Yo también, Harry-dijo Ginny y lo besó..

Ron iba caminando por el Callejón Diagon, hasta que vio en una joyería un hermoso collar, era un corazón con diamantes..

-Disculpe, cuanto cuesta ese collar?

-Unos 65 galeones

Ron abrió los ojos, estaba ahorrando para comprarse una nueva escoba de Quidditch..

-Es el paquete, si gusta.. Se puede llevar con este.. -dijo la bruja mostrando un collar el dije era un pequeño dragón rojo..

-Lo compro-dijo Ron seguro

-Perfecto.. Estos collares son muy especiales, señor.. Dicen que protegen a la persona que amas..

-Entonces me será muy útil, gracias-dijo Ron tomando la bolsa con los regalos y pagando

Salió del local con una sonrisa..

-Ojalá le guste-dijo Ron

Llegó a la Madriguera donde estaban Harry, Ginny y Hermione platicando..

-Mi amor, llegaste-dijo Hermione

-Si.. Tengo algo que darte

-Mi amor, no tienes que darme nada..

-Te lo voy a dar mañana que te vayas.. Así que tendrás que esperar..-dijo Ron y quitó un mechón castaño de la cara de su novia..

Hermione sonrió.. y lo abrazó..

-Abrázame, Ron.. No te vayas de mi lado, nunca..

-No, eso jamás pasará.. Sería un tonto si te dejará ir..

-Un tonto muy tonto..-rió Hermione..-Y yo sería una tonta si te dejara ir

-Una tonta muy..-dijo Ron iba a decir "tonta" como Hermione se lo dijo pero al verle la cara prefirió decir-Una tonta muy hermosa

-Y tu eres un tonto muy guapo

-Oigan basta-dijo Harry sonrendo-Suficiente tengo con sus cariñitos

-Cierra la boca, Potter-dijeron Ron y Hermione riendo

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.. Tengo que cuidar de Teddy

En eso llegan Bill y Fleur..

-Bill-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano-Que sorpresa tan linda-dijo sonriendo

-Sí, queríamos darles una sorpresa.. Y mamá?

-Mi niño-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo-Oh por que no avisaste

-Sorpresa!-dijo Bill

-Oh entiendo, Fleur querida.. Te ves muy bien..

-Ggacias, señoga Weagsley-dijo Fleur

-La verdad vinimos por una razón.. -dijo Bill

-Pues, díganlo en la hora de la comida, llegaron justo a tiempo

-Si, muego de hagmbe-dijo Fleur sonriendo

Todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la rica comida de la señora Weasley cuando Bill se levantó junto con Fleur..

-Bien, familia.. Quisimos venir para darles una noticia, queriamos por eso que todos estuvieran presentes.. Bueno, Fleur, cariño.. Diles

-Estoy egmbarazada..-dijo Fleur sonriendo

Los señores Weasley se levantaron a felicitar a los futuros padres.. Al igual que cada uno de los jóvenes..

-Felicidades, Bill-dijo la señora Weasley-Voy a ser abuela.. Oh mi bebé

-Gracias, mamá.. Estoy segura que serás la mejor abuela del mundo..

-Oh mi niño

-Bill, hermanito.. Felicidades!-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Gracias-dijo Bill

-Fleur, felicidades-dijo Ron

-Gragcias, Gon-dijo Fluer

-Felicidades-dijo Hermione a la pareja

-Gracias, Hegmione-dijo Fleur sonriendo...

-Felicidades a ambos.. -dijo Harry a la pareja..

-Gacias, Haggy-dijo Fleur

Llego el 1º de Septiembre, y todos los Weasley y los padres de la castaña fueron a despedir a dicha joven.

-Amiga, diviértete.. Aunque claro, conociéndote, te la pasarás en la Biblioteca

-Deberías leer por lo menos 1 libro

-Amiga, por favor-rió Ginny

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo Ginny abrazando a la castaña

-Y yo a ti, Gin-dijo Hermione

-Hermione-dijo Harry

Harry y Hermione se abrazaron..

-Ten mucho cuidado, estudia mucho-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Ya entendí-rió Hermione-Y tu no te metas en problemas, Potter.. -dijo Hermione seria para luego sonreír

-No te preocupes, todo esta en orden

-Cualquier cosa, por favor, por favor.. Dime.. Si Ron te dice que no me lo digas

-Hermione, no me pongas entre la espada y la pared.

-Harry, por favor..

-Bien, te diré si algo llega a pasar..

-Gracias-dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry

Ron se acercó a Hermione y esta lo abrazó..

-Tranquila, Minnie, solo serán unos meses

-Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo sin ustedes..-dijo Hermione

-Ya sé, pero harás nuevos amigos, eres Hermione Granger-dijo Ron y Hermione se cruzo de brazos-Ya no eres la niña sabelotodo que presumía "Yo sé esto, yo sé aquello"

Hermione abrió la boca fingiendo ofensa..

-Así? Yo no hablaba así-rió Hermione

-Bueno, ya.. Tengo algo que darte

-Que? Ah ya.. Creí que te había dicho que no tenías que comprarme nada

-Lo sé, pero yo te quise comprar algo para que no me olvides..

Ron le dio una cajita dorada a Hermione.. Hermione la abrió..

-Es preciosa-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Te gustó?

-Claro que sí, Ron.. Pero te debió costar mucho

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que te cuidará

-Como? A que te refieres?

-Es un dije mágico.. Si en verdad me amas, el dije te avisará si estoy o no en peligro.. -dijo Ron viendo a los ojos a su novia

-Ron Weasley supersticioso?

-Es el mundo mágico.. Todo esto existe y funciona-dijo Ron sonriendo-Ven, te lo pongo

Hermione se puso de espaldas y se alzó el cabello, y Ron le puso el collar.

-Te ves preciosa, y yo también tengo el mío-dijo Ron mostrando su collar

-Que lindo dragón-sonrió Hermione-Creí que no te gustaban

-Sí, el que los adora es Charlie, pero esa es otra historia

Hermione sonrió y se besaron.. En eso dieron el aviso que todos los estudiantes tenían que subir al tren...

-Nos vemos-dijo Hermione

-Adios, preciosa.. Te estaré esperando en Diciembre-dijo Ron sonriendo

Hermione se despidió rápido de sus padres y subió al tren.. Hermione tomó su dije y sonrió..

-Todo estará bien-se dijo Hermione-Todo debe estar bien.. Nada malo va a pasar en mi ausencia..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: All i want for christmas is you**_

Llegó Navidad, Hermione tenía planes de ir a Londres para celebrar las fechas con su familia y claro con su novio y amigos. Harry estaba nervioso, estaba viendo anillos de compromiso, algo le decía que era muy pronto, así que por ahora quería que Ginny se mudará con él, Ron en cambio se compró un departamento cerca del Ministerio, quería tener su independencia y libertad. También el al igual que su mejor amigo ha pensando en pedirle matrimonio a su castaña, y también en proponerle en que vivan juntos, claro cuando ella termine sus estudios en Hogwarts que será en unos meses.

Justo cuando iba Hermione a tomar el tren para ir a Londres, se suelta una tormenta de nieve, por lo que estaba prohibida la salida del castillo...

-Pero profesora..-dijo Hermione

-Lo siento, srita Granger.. Es peligroso salir con esta tormenta

-Pero yo me puedo aparecer o usar la chimenea

-Lo siento, es por seguridad

En Londres, Ron esperaba la llegada de su novia..

-Por que no llega? Son más de las 11

-Tranquilo, Ron.. Debe ser por la tormenta..

-Sí, pero Hermione debe venir,tiene que venir

En eso llega un patronus en forma de nutria

"Ron, mi amor, lo siento, pero no podré ir para Navidad, espero que la tormenta pase pronto.."

-No.. Esto no puede estar pasando

-Ron, calma

-Es que no... Mi primera Navidad sin ella, quería que fuera perfecta..-dijo Ron triste

En el castillo, la joven castaña pensaba lo mismo que su novio

-No te preocupes, Hermione.. Estoy segura que mañana la tormenta habra acabado y podremos ver a nuestras familias..-dijo Luna sonriendo a Hermione

-Si, eso yo también espero Luna. Es que esperé tanto este momento que..

-Lo sé, yo también quería ir a ver a mi padre

-Pero tu tienes a Neville a tu lado

-Tienes razón, pero quería ir a ver a mi padre y a mi abuelo que esta enfermo

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione triste

-No hay problema

Hermione estaba triste viendo hacia la ventana..

-Te extraño tanto, Ron.. -dijo Hermione y tomó el obsequio que le iba a dar al pelirrojo-Me hubiera gustado dártelo en persona.. -dijo triste

Hermione tuvo que buscar que hacer, así que se fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de interés.

Ron estaba entrenando en las afueras de Londres, pero como su mente estaba en Hermione, no podía concentrase bien, y todo le salía mal...

-Weasley, estas perdiendo la concentración

-Lo siento es que me duele la cabeza

-Pues ve a que te den un tónico, por que los exámenes finales son en 1 mes, si no los apruebas puedes despedirte de ser auror-dijo John Maxgi, el entrenador..

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar..

-Eso espero..

Llegó la noche, todos fueron a la Madriguera, a celebrar Navidad, Ron dejó una nota avisando que se fue a Hogwarts a darle una sorpresa a su novia...

-Ese Ronald, siempre metiéndose en problemas-dijo la señora Weasley

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, Harry?-dijo Ginny a su novio

-Por ti, voy al fin del mundo-dijo Harry besando a su novia

-Hola-dijo Andromeda

-Hola Sra. Tonks como le va?

-Bien, Harry querido

La Sra Tonks traía en sus brazos al pequeño Teddy de ya un poco más de 8 meses..

-Que grande estás, Teddy-dijo Ginny cargando al bebé

El bebé sonrió al ver a la pelirroja y puso su cabello del color rojo.

-Uy que niño tan listo-sonrió Ginny al bebé

En Hogwarts, Hermione leía frente al fuego.. Luna y Neville estaban platicando en la sala común, platicaban de hierbas y esas cosas. Todos se estaban repartiendo regalos, al finalizar la cena, todos se fueron a dormir menos Hermione que se quedo dormida en el sofá.. Ron la observaba,y le quitó el libro de encima, Hermione se sobresaltó.. y lo golpeó con el libro

-Hermione, eso duele

-Me asustaste, Ronald-dijo Hermione golpeándolo nuevamente

-Lo siento, esa no era mi intensión

-Espero-dijo Hermione

-Y no me vas a preguntar que hago aquí?

-Sí, que haces aquí?-dijo Hermione

-No te da gusto verme?

-Claro que sí, tonto-dijo Hermione sonriendo y Ron la besó-Ya dime, que haces aquí?

-Vine a darte la Mejor Navidad del Mundo

-Mi amor, no debes estar aquí debes estar con tu familia

-Tu también

-Pero hay una tormenta..

-Sí, lo sé pero quise venir a darte tu obsequio y desearte "Feliz Navidad"-dijo Ron y le entregó una caja color canela

-Y esto?-dijo Hermione tomando la caja

-Feliz Navidad..

Hermione abrió la envoltura y vio que era un oso de peluche

-Es hermoso, Ron.. Gracias

-Yo lo hice-dijo Ron

-En serio?

-Si, sé que no es perfecto, ni esta bien costurado

-Es perfecto-dijo Hermione y lo besó..-Yo también te tengo tu obsequio

-Así.. Y cual es?

-Toma-dijo Hermione entregándole una caja color naranja-Espero y te guste

Ron abrió el obsequio era todo la colección de los Chuddley Cannon el equipo favorito de Ron, bufanda, pijama, guantes, uniforme de Quidditch, hasta pases para ir al partido..

-Wow, gracias.. Como lo?

-El entrenador es el hermano del buscador.. Así que le pedí que..

-No me estas engañando con él, cierto?

-Para nada, tonto.. -rió Hermione-Al que quiero es a ti

En Londres, la familia festejaba la Navidad, Harry y Ginny entretenían y jugaban con Teddy..

-Gin..

-Sí?

-Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

-Vivir contigo?

-Si, sé que ya lo habíamos hablado y..

-Sí, lo sé.. Pero claro que sí, ya soy mayor de edad, así que sí, si quiero vivir contigo

-Que bueno.. Esa idea me agrada.. Y que piensas del matrimonio?

-El matrimonio es un gran paso en la vida de una persona, Harry..

-Crees que es muy pronto?

-Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-dijo Ginny viendo a los ojos a su novio

-No, es solo una pregunta hipotética.. Es por un amigo

-Ah un amigo, ese amigo no eres tú de casualidad?-rió Ginny

-No, no.. Su nombre es Henry Lopez.. Sí, eso.. Esta en la Academia..

-Aja-dijo Ginny-Bueno y cuando me mudo?

-No lo sé, cuando quieras..

-Ginny te tengo que dar algo..-dijo Harry y le entregó una caja color vino..

Ginny la abrió y vio que era una pulcera de oro..

-Es preciosa, Harry

-Era de mi madre, me la dio mi tía Petunia el otro día que fui a visitarlos..

-No, Harry.. Como crees, que..

-Por favor, acéptalo.. Insisto

-Pero Harry es lo único que te queda de recuerdo de tu mamá

-Lo sé, pero.. Por favor.. Yo sé que ella estaría de acuerdo en que te la diera..

-Esta bien, Harry.. Lo haré.. Gracias..-dijo Ginny y lo besó-Yo también tengo algo que darte

Ginny le entregó un equipo de auror.. Instructivos, uniforme, mapas..

-Wow, Gin.. Gracias, no debiste

-Claro que sí, te lo mereces.. Te va ayudar a ser un mejor auror, digo sé que serás el mejor pero..-dijo Ginny pero Harry la calló con un beso...-Tu crees que Fred este feliz por nosotros?

-Buena pregunta, eso me pregunto, si el no me hubiera golpeado o amenazado como lo hicieron tus otros 5 hermanos..

Ginny sonrió..

-No, yo creo que el esta muy feliz.. Aunque no lo creas, el me bromeaba con que tu y yo estaríamos juntos, lo mismo le hacía a Ron. Lo extraño, sabes

-Lo sé..-dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny

Harry tomó la mano de su novia y se aparecieron en las afueras de Hogwarts donde estaban las tumbas de los caídos..

-Harry... Que hacemos aquí?

-No podíamos ir a dormir, sin desearle una feliz Navidad a Fred.. Le dimos regalos a todos, menos a él

Ginny vio a su novio a los ojos y luego a la tumba de su hermano, se hincó frente a la tumba y le puso unas cuantas cosas que a él le hubiera encantado tener..

-Feliz Navidad, Fred-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Luego de eso llegaron a la Madriguera, y en eso suenan las doce campanadas, Harry y Ginny se abrazaron y se besaron..

-Feliz Navidad, Harry..

-Feliz Navidad, Ginny

En eso suenas las doce campanadas

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione

-Feliz Navidad, Ron


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: A year together,A year loving you**_

Un año ha pasado.. Un año desde que muchos murieron, pero muchos estan vivos para contarlo, un año desde que todo acabó y una vida nueva empezó para todos los Weasley, y claro, Harry y Hermione.

Los Weasley se estaban arreglando para ir a la ceremonia que harían en Hogwarts en honor a los caídos, poco después los amigos irían a comer un helado.. Ginny se estaba arreglando para ir a ver a su hermano.. En su muro, tenía una foto de sus padres y claro, ella y sus hermanos, tomo la foto y una lágrima derramo al ver a Fred haciendo caras graciosas junto a George..

-Te extraño..-dijo Ginny a la foto de su hermano..-No sabes cuanta falta haces, Fred

Dejo la foto donde estaba y se limpió las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, por sus padres y claro por sus hermanos, en especial por George quien era el más afectado de todos, pero gracias a Angelina ha superado poco a poco la situación.

-Es hora de irnos, cariño-dijo la señora Weasley a su hija

-Sí, ya voy mamá-dijo Ginny-Estas bien, mamá?

-Por supuesto, querida.. No te preocupes-dijo la señora Weasley entre lágrimas

Ginny abrazó a su mamá con fuerza..

-Vamos, que se nos hará tarde

Ginny asintió y bajó a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos ey claro Harry ya estaba ahí esperándola..

-Hola-dijo Harry a su novia

-Harry-dijo Ginny y lo abrazó

-Tranquila..-dijo Harry respondiéndole el abrazo-Aquí estoy

-Hace 1 año, Harry.. Hace 1 año que el se fue-dijo Ginny con tristeza

-Lo sé, pero el jamás se irá, si todavía lo mantienes en tus recuerdos..

-Seguirá vivo dentro de nosotros-dijo Ginny

-Así es, aunque no lo veamos..-dijo Harry a su novia..

Todos se fueron a Hogwarts, ahí estaba Hermione esperando a su novio y a sus amigos.

-Ron-dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio

-Hermione-dijo Ron y la besó en los labios

-Te extrañé mucho, tonto

-Y yo a ti, bonita

-Hola Herms..-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Hola Gin-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga-Como estás? Como te ha tratado Harry?

-Bien, amiga.. No lo ahorques todavía

-Mmm.. Bueno, espero y sea cierto.. Y tu lo has tratado bien?

-Muy bien diría yo-dijo Harry

-Que insinúas Potter?

-Nada, tu hermana es muy linda, hermosa

-Basta, Harry.. Aquí no-dijo Ginny sonrojada

-Esta bien.. Solo por que están todos, y no queremos que a Ron le de un ataque de celos-se burló Harry

Todos se sentaron y presenciaron el homenaje a los caídos, poco después cada familia fue a ver a sus muertos, en el caso de los Weasley dejaron un clavel en la tumba de Fred.

La leyenda de la tumba decía:

_**Fred Weasley**_

_**1 April 1978 - 2 May 1998**_

_**Siempre vamos a recordar con amor y cariño a nuestro querido hijo, hermano, amigo.. Freddie**_

En eso Fleur sujetó el brazo de su esposo..

-Cariño, me estas enterrando las uñas

-Es el bebé, Bill.. Cgeo que ya eg hoga

-Ya?

-Ya..-dijo Fleur-Rápido, llévame al hospital

-Tranquila, respira..-dijo Bill

-Que sucede?-dijo la señora Weasley

-Cgeo que llegó el mogmento-dijo Fleur-William, apúgrate que me duegle!

-Rápido Bill, hay que llevarla a la enfermería

-Que? No daré a luz ahí!-se quejó Fleur-Agg maldita sea, esta bien.. Llévenme a donde sea, pero sáquenmelo YAAAAA!

Bill cargó a su esposa en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería donde solo Bill pudo quedarse a acompañar a Fleur en el parto..

En ese tiempo, solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Fleur, todos estaban esperando el llanto del nuevo integrante, todos estaban ansiosos, la señora Weasley estaba nerviosa por que no le decían nada..

-Tranquila, mujer.. Vas a ver que todo esta bien.. Recuerda que tu tardaste lo mismo

-Sí, pero.. Aún así, me muero de curiosidad..

-Fleur se oye muy mal-dijo Ron

-En serio?-dijo Ginny-Esta dando a luz...

-En serio duele?-susurró Ron a su novia

-No lo sé, Ron..-dijo Hermione-Cuándo tenga un bebé te juro que te lo haré saber-dijo Hermione

-No quiero que sufras..-dijo Ron

-Te prometo que no sufriré

-Eso no se promete querida..-rió la señora Weasley

-He dado por hecho que no tendré hijos-dijo Ginny

-En serio?-dijo Harry a su novia

-Oye, Fleur no se veía que estaba feliz apesar de que iba a ser madre

-El dolor es por un rato, querida.. Luego estas como nueva-dijo la señora Weasley

En eso se oye un llanto..

-Nació-dijo la señora Weasley entre lágrimas-Soy abuela.. Pero de que? Un niño, una niña?

-Cálmate, Molly.. Tranquila-sonrió el señor Weasley

-Lo siento.. Emoción de abuela-sonrió la señora Weasley

En eso sale Bill con moretones, rasguños, y con el pelo despeinado

-Que te..?

-Fleur-respondió-Quieren conocer a la bebé?

-Una bebé? Una niña!-dijo la señora Weasley-Ay mi amor, felicidades!-dijo abrazando a su hijo

-Gracias, mamá.. Es preciosa mi pequeña

-Oh mi amor, podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante

Todos entraron y vieron a Fleur recostada, estaba sudada, y cansada, pero no borró su sonrisa del rostro, ni dejó de llorar de emoción..

-Hoga..-dijo Fleur sonriendo

-Como te sientes, querida?

-Feliz, aunque me duele todo-dijo Fleur sonriendo

-Es normal, querida..

La señora Weasley se acercó para ver mejor a su nieta.. Y sonrió era un pequeño ángel

-Oh por Merlin, es preciosa-dijo la señora W.

-Gracias-dijo Bill

-Felicidades-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano..-Es preciosa..

-Igual a su madre-sonrió Bill

Era cierto, era una pequeña bebé de tez blanca, con cabello rubio como el de su madre, ninguna peca tenía, al parecer tendría rasgos de veela como su madre..

-Y como se va a llamar?-dijo Ginny

-Victoire-dijo Fleur-Que significa Victoria en francés, creo que le queda bien el nombre..

-Un nombre hermoso, para una hermosa bebé-dijo el señor Weasley

-Bueno querida, te dejamos descansar..

Todos se marcharon.. Y nuestras parejitas se fueron al Callejón Diagon a comer un rico helado como habían quedado..


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Surprise of Teddy**_

El tiempo ha pasado, el pequeño Teddy ya tiene un poco más de 1 año, es un pequeño alegre, travieso, e inteligente, siempre llenando de sonrisas a todos en especial a su abuela, y a Harry y Ginny.

Ginny se mudó a Grimmauld Place con Harry, y muy pronto Harry le propondrá algo más, pero eso será más adelante. Un día Teddy estaba a cargo de Harry y su novia, estaban arreglando el cuarto de Teddy, pues Harry y Ginny le habían comprado más cosas, como juguetes, ropa y otros muebles.

-Mi pequeño como has crecido-dijo Ginny a Teddy que estaba durmiendo en su cuna..

-Vaya que sí..

-Cada día es más parecido a ellos

-Si lo sé-dijo Harry y besó la mejilla de su novia..-Que te parece si vamos abajo a comer algo?

-Si, mi amor.. Buena idea-sonrió Ginny

Se tomaron de las manos y bajaron al Comedor, ahí Kreacher estaba preparando el almuerzo, la pareja estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la comida, cuando un llanto se oye en el piso de arriba..

-Yo voy-dijo Harry

Ginny asintió..

Harry subió y vio a Teddy parado, sosteniéndose de los barrotes de la cuna..

-Que pasa campeón? Por que lloras? Tuviste una pesadilla?-dijo Harry cargando a su ahijado que paró de llorar al estar en brazos de Harry-Wow, eso era lo que querías..

El bebé lo volteó a ver y fijo sus ojitos en los ojos verdes de Harry..

-Papá-dijo Teddy a Harry quien abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Por que tardas tanto Harry?-dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación-Que pasa?

-Teddy me dijo papá-dijo Harry sin poderlo creer

-Oh por Merlin! Teddy dijo su primera palabra-dijo Ginny entre lágrimas

-El cree que soy su padre-dijo Harry

-Y lo eres, Harry..

-Pero no es así

-Harry, un padre es el que cría, el que da amor, cariño y guía a una persona desde pequeño..

-Pero aún así, Gin.. Yo jamás ocuparé el lugar de Lupin

-Lo sé, pero Teddy te ve como su padre..

-Mamá-dijo Teddy a Ginny

-Me... Me.. -dijo Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-Me dijiste mamá-dijo al pequeño

-Mamá, mamá-dijo Teddy sonriendo-Mamá-dijo alzando sus bracitos..

-Ay mi pequeño..-dijo Ginny cargando al niño

-Algún día tendrá que saberlo-dijo Harry

-Sí, yo jamás ocuparé el lugar de Tonks

-Pero le das el amor de una madre.. -dijo Harry-Lo que yo carecí de pequeño

-Papá-dijo Teddy viendo a Harry

-Si enano-dijo Harry despeinando de forma cariñosa el cabello de su ahijado-Soy papá-sonrió el pelinegro

En eso llegan Ron y Hermione:

-Hola? Harry, Gin.. Trajimos películas y palomitas.. Hola? Hay alguien

-Hola-dijo Ginny en las escaleras

-Gin.. Estas llorando?

-Que te hizo el patán de Potter?-dijo Ron

-Tranquilo, aún no hagas estallar la bomba-dijo Ginny

-Entonces? Si él no te hizo nada.. Entonces?

-Teddy me.. me..-dijo Ginny

-Teddy dijo sus primeras palabras-explicó Harry-El me llamó papá

-Oh por dios-dijo Hermione con ternura

-El cree que yo soy su madre.. Jamás podré ser su madre..

-Amiga, claro que lo eres

-Pero no soy Tonks

-Pero estoy segura, que ella esta feliz de que su hijo te dijera a ti mamá y no a otra mujer-sonrió Hermione

-Y que se siente que te digan papá?-dijo Ron a Harry

-Es.. No sé, como explicarlo-sonrió Harry-Se siente bien

-Podemos verlo?

-Claro esta en su cuarto

Harry fue por el pequeño y lo dejo en el suelo mientras los 4 amigos platicaban en el suelo..

-Es increíble, Teddy habló por primera vez.. Me dijo mamá.. Teddy me dijo mamá-comenzó a sollozar Ginny

-Amiga, tranquila..

-Es que.. El crecerá con esa idea, y.. No quiero mentirle..

-Es un bebé apenas, Gin.. El no sabe que sus padres murieron hace 1 año..

-Tienen hambre?-dijo Ron

-Ronald, por dios-dijo Hermione

-Vamos a cenar..-dijo Harry

Ginny cargó al pequeño..

-Mi niño..-dijo abrazándolo-Eres tan lindo.. Mami te quiere mucho-dijo aferrándolo contra su pecho-No va a dejar que te pase nada malo..-dijo viéndolo a los ojos..-Te quiero, mi niño..

-Mamá, mamá-dijo Teddy con una manita en su boca

-Si, mi amor.. Mami te quiere mucho-sonrió Ginny entre lágrimas

Los 4 amigos se fueron al comedor para cenar, mientras Teddy estaba jugando en el suelo..Llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, Ginny estaba sentada en el césped de la Madriguera con los brazos extendidos para ver si Teddy se decidía a caminar..

-Ven mi amor, ven con mamá-dijo Ginny

Harry estaba ayudando a que Teddy estuviera de pie, tomándolo de sus manitas..

-Ven con mami, cariño-dijo Ginny una vez más

En eso Teddy se suelta de Harry y camina hacia Ginny y esta lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y lo carga..

-Ese es mi nene-dijo Ginny llenándolo de besos

Harry lo tomó en brazos y lo alzaba en el aire y lo agarraba haciéndolo reír..

-Mi niño es muy listo, dio sus primeros pasos.. -dijo Ginny feliz

-Es muy listo-dijo Harry sonriendo

A lo lejos, dos espectos luminosos, observaban a su pequeño hijo reír, ser mimado y llenado de besos y cariños.. El hombre abrazó por la cintura a su mujer y besó su mejilla, la mujer veía con ternura la escena...

-Mi niño, Remus.. Mi pequeño ya camina

-Y habla..

-Sí, sabes me siento feliz que ellos sean los padrinos y sean los padres de Teddy

-Lo sé, querida.. Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos.. Lo han criado muy bien

-Sí, mi niño es feliz y eso es lo importante..

En la noche el pequeño Teddy dormía en su cunita.. Tonks se acercó y besó la frente de su hijo y en eso el pequeño cambió su color de pelo a un rosa chicle.. Tonks sonrió

-Te amo, mi bebé.. Mami te ama mucho.. -dijo Tonks y desapareció

En eso Ginny va entrando y nota que el pequeño cambió su color de cabello..

-Esta soñando con ellos-dijo Harry detrás de ella

-Como lo...?

-Por que es el tono que más usaba Tonks, lo recuerdas?

-Sí, claro.. Como olvidarlo

-Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir..-dijo Harry

-Sí, mi amor-dijo Ginny y besó la mejilla del pequeño-Te amamos, mi amor-le dijo al pequeño.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: "Mischief Managed"**_

Pasó el tiempo, y Teddy ya tiene un poco más de 3 años, es un niño listo, tierno y muy curioso, le encanta descubrir cosas nuevas. Los Fines de Semana, se la pasa con Harry y Ginny mientras su abuela se va a ver a su familia a un pueblo lejano de Londres.

Una mañana, Victoire fue a visitar a Teddy a Grimmauld Place, empezaron a jugar a las escondidas. En eso Teddy tira una caja de cartón con un montón de cosas, juguetes y fotografías.. Vio una, donde salía una mujer que se le hacía muy familiar, muchas veces soñó con esa mujer de cabello corto y rosa..

-Quien es Teddy?-preguntó la pequeña rubia

-No sé-dijo Teddy-Le preguntalé a mi papito.. -dijo Teddy-Ven, vamosh

Los pequeños bajaron y vieron a Harry y Ginny en la sala besándose, los pequeños se taparon los ojos y la pareja sonrió..

-Que ocurre, pequeños?-dijo Ginny

-Teddy quiele sabel algo-dijo Victoire

-Que quieres saber, mi amor?-dijo Ginny

-Quien es ella, mami?-dijo Teddy señalando a la mujer de la fotografía..

Ginny no sabía que decir..

-Mami.. Quien es ella?

-Mi amor, donde encontraste la foto?

-En una caja que estaba en el estudio de papi

-Oh entiendo..-dijo Harry-Ven campeón-dijo y el niño fue a sentarse en las piernas de su padrino-Teddy, ella-dijo señalando a la mujer de la foto-Ella es tu mamá

-No, mi mami se llama Ginny.. Veldad mami?-dijo Teddy a Ginny-Veldad que tu eles mi mami?

-Mi amor-dijo Ginny con ojos llorosos

-Tu quien eres?-dijo Teddy-Tu no eles mi mami? Dónde esta mi mami?-preguntaba Teddy con curiosidad en su voz

-Victoire, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-dijo Harry

La pequeña asintió y Ginny lo volteó a ver y el solo le pudo decir con la mirada"Ahora regreso, no te dejaré sola en esto, no te preocupes".

-Mami, o Ginny, tu quien eles y que le hiciste a mi mami.

-Mi niño, yo no le hice nada a tu mami, ella.. Ella se fue al cielo..

-No, mi mami.. no-dijo Teddy llorando

-Escúchame, Teddy.. Mi amor, tus papitos están el cielo, pelearon en la Batalla del cuento que te he contado.. Lo recuerdas?

-Ellos mulielon igual que tu helmano, veldad?

-Si, ellos se fueron al cielo..-dijo Ginny-Tu eras muy pequeño cuando paso

-Mis papitos se fuelon pol que no me quelen, no me quelen-lloró Teddy

-No, no Teddy.. Ellos te aman, siempre fue así y siempre va a ser así.. Solo que un mago muy malo hizo que ellos se fueran al cielo, pero ellos siempre te quisieron..

-Pelo me dejalon

-No, ellos siempre están junto a ti.. Aunque no los veamos..

Teddy abrazó a Ginny..

-Harry es tu padrino..

-Harry es mi papi.. Es mi papi..

-Tu papá se llamaba Remus..

-Lemus?

-Sí, así es..

-Y me quelía?

-Mucho, mi amor-dijo Ginny abrazando al pequeño..

Llegó Harry..

-Papi, mami dice que tu no eles mi papito..

-No, campeón.. Tu padre se fue al cielo, ahora esta con mis padres y con mi padrino.. Yo soy tu padrino

-Pol que se fuelon y me dejalon solito?

-No, pequeño.. Eso no es cierto..-dijo Ginny

-Tus papitos te cuidan desde el cielo-dijo Harry

-Te puedo seguil llamando papá?-dijo Teddy a Harry

-Por supuesto-sonrió Harry

-Te puedo seguir llamando mamá-dijo Teddy a Ginny

-Claro que sí, mi vida-dijo Ginny entre lágrimas

Harry y Ginny abrazaron a Teddy..

-No llores, mi nene.. Tus papitos siempre van a estar contigo..

-Pelo no los veo

-No, pero ellos vivirán en ti.. En tu corazón-dijo Ginny

Llegó el 14 de Febrero, una fecha muy especial para toda pareja enamorada.. En el caso de Harry y Ginny van a ir a cenar fuera, y el pequeño Teddy se quedará a dormir en casa de su abuela mientras sus padrinos disfrutan de una velada romántica.

-Ron-dijo Harry a su amigo. Ambos estaban en la oficina de aurores

-Que pasa?

-Que opinas si le pido matrimonio a tu hermana?

-Hablas en serio?-dijo Ron a Harry

-Claro que sí, muy en serio

-Wow, pues adelante.. No sé por que me pides mi opinión

-Por que eres mi mejor amigo, y quería saber tu opinión acerca del matrimonio, me refiero si crees que Ginny querrá casarse tan pronto

-Yo creo que sí, llevan un poco más de 2 años no?

-Así es..

-Yo igual he pensando en el matrimonio, pero Hermione piensa que es un paso enorme, yo creo que no querrá dar nunca ese paso.

-Oh claro que sí-sonrió Harry

-Pero no sé que anillo comprarle, ni como ni donde pedírselo

-Sí, yo estoy en lo mismo.. Quiero proponerle matrimonio a tu hermana, pero no sé como ni dónde decírselo..

-Por que no lo haces en su partido de Quidditch?-dijo Ron

-Buena idea-dijo Harry feliz-Gracias

-Ahora tú ayúdame a idear la forma y el lugar para pedirle matrimonio a Hermione

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré y estoy seguro que Ginny también querrá ayudarte

-No, no.. Si le digo a Ginny, no dudará en contarle a Hermione..

-Sí tienes razón-dijo Harry-Ambas son muy unidas en ese aspecto

-Hola-saludó Hermione

-Hola Hermione-dijeron los amigos

-Que se traen?-dijo Hermione extrañada

-Nada.. Vamos a comer?-dijo Ron a su novia

-Claro-dijo Hermione-Pero díganme que se traen

-Nada malo

-No saben mentir.. Siempre nos hemos contado todo-dijo Hermione a su novio y a su mejor amigo

-Si, pero son cosas de hombres, Minnie.. No quieres saber o sí?

-No, no.. Ahórrense en los detalles-dijo Hermione riendo

-Y que planes tienen para esta noche?

-Eso amigo es información clasificada-dijo Ron haciendo que su novia se sonrojara

-Ronald, por dios!-dijo Hermione sonrojada

Ron y Hermione se fueron a comer, mientras que Harry se fue a disfrutar a su linda y hermosa novia.

-Hola.. -dijo Ginny-Por que tan temprano?

-Vine a ver que tal estabas-dijo Harry besándola..

-Estoy bien.. En 1 semana viajo a Nueva York

-Eso es genial..

-Sí, llegamos a las finales-sonrió Ginny

-Eso es genial, felicidades pelirroja

-Gracias, mi amor-dijo Ginny besando a su novio

Fueron a comer a la Madriguera, ahí estaban todos los Weasley incluyendo a Angelina la futura esposa de George.

-Ya dime la sorpresa, Potter?

-No, señorita Weasley

-Desde cuando soy "señorita Weasley"

-Desde que me empezaste a llamar "Potter"

Después de un rico almuerzo, Harry se fue a trabajar.. Ginny se empezó a arreglar para la noche. La pelirroja no sabía exactamente a donde iría con su novio, solo le había dicho que se arreglara para ir a cenar.. Así que se puso un lindo vestido rojo que combinaba con su cabellera y sus ojos miel brillaban de felicidad, anhelaba con todo su ser, que algún día Harry le propusiera matrimonio sin saber que ese día llegaría muy pronto.

Harry fue por su novia, se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio..

-Ginny, estas preciosa

-Gracias, mi amor-dijo Ginny sonriendo-Tu estas muy guapo

Harry la besó

-Vamos antes de que se haga más noche..

Se aparecieron en una pequeña Isla, llamada Hanny(Harry & Ginny).. Había una hermosa cabaña cerca del mar.

-Wow, es precioso este lugar

-Te gusta?

-Es precioso, Harry

Era una casa muy linda, caían petalos rosas del techo, gracias a un hechizo que Harry había conseguido gracias a Hermione, la cena había sido preparada por la señora Weasley, el vino elegido por George y Ron etc..

.

images/resize_folio/kitchen_

.

Después de una rica cena, Harry se levantó frente a Ginny y la invito a bailar al compás de una linda canción romántica (A partir de Hoy-Maite Perroni y Marco Di Mauro)

-Te amo-dijo Harry a su novia y la besó..

-Yo también te amo, mucho.. -dijo Ginny y lo besó..

-Te sientes lista?-preguntó el pelinegro a su novia

-Sí, Harry..

-Entonces "Juro que mis intensiones no son buenas"-sonrió Harry pícaramente

Se fueron besando poco a poco,se fueron hacía la recámara y se recostaron en la cama, sin dejar de besarse, poco a poco la ropa les fue estorbando.. Hasta que quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo, se besaban, se acariciaban, minutos después unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, sintieron miles de emociones a la vez, pero esas emociones los unían aún más..

Poco después los dos estaban cubiertos por el cobertor de la cama, Ginny descansaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Harry..

-Travesura Realizada-dijo Ginny sonriendo

Harry rió..

-Te amo, pelirroja..

-También te amo, Potter.. -sonrió Ginny


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Be Mine**_

Hermione estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles, ha sido una semana muy atareada, pues la pobre castaña ha trabajado sin cansancio para conseguir el ascenso que tanto quiere desde hace un par de años.

-Hola Minnie..-dijo Ron entrando a la oficina de su novia

-Hola Ron-dijo Hermione y Ron la besó en la mejilla..-Que haces aquí?

-Pues vine para invitarte a comer

-Oh Ron, tengo mucho trabajo

-Hermione, trabajas todo el día, date un descanso

-No puedo, Ron.. Es mucho trabajo

-Por favor, Hermione.. No quiero que te enfermes.. Andalé

-No, Ron.. Mejor nos vemos en la casa.. ¿Que te parece?

-No, Hermione.. Es que tengo algo que decirte

-Que pasa Ron?

-Es que bueno..

-Que sucede?

-Este.. Nada-dijo Ron..-Nada sin importancia..

-Ron, te noto muy raro.. Estas bien? Problemas con tu trabajo?

-No, no.. No es eso

-Entonces? Por favor, sabes que puedes contarme todo

-Lo sé, pero no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo Ron y besó la mejilla de su novia-Te dejo trabajar

Ron salió de la oficina de Hermione y se dirigió a su oficina

-Le dijiste?

-No, me acobarde al último segundo Harry.. No puedo decirle..

-Ron, Hermione se enterará tarde o temprano

-Pero ella se pone paranóica

-Ginny igual..

-Ya le dijiste?

-No, le diré esta noche y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo

-Pero es que.. No quiero arruinar mi día con Hermione.. No quiero decírselo

-Ron, tienes que decirle.. Que nos iremos a una misión en 2 semanas..

-Que?-dijo Hermione entrando a la oficina-Se irán a una misión? Ronald, cuando pensabas decírmelo

-Te lo dije-dijo Harry a su amigo

Hermione salió de la oficina, enojada..

-Hermione.. Hermione espera..-dijo Ron alcanzando a su novia-No te enojes..

-Es que es increíble que me hagas esto, en el nivel de confianza que me tienes..

-Es que, Hermione

-Por que no me querías decir? Dímelo

-Pues por esto, exactamente por esto.. Te pones como loca

-Y ahora con más razón.. En 2 semanas es mi cumpleaños, Ronald

-Lo sé, y sé que te prometí irnos de viaje pero te prometo que lo haremos cuando yo regrese

-Ronald, no quiero pelear ahora.. -dijo Hermione y desapareció

Ron llegó a su casa, y buscó a Hermione, la buscó en todas partes, hasta llegar al cuarto principal.

-Hermione-dijo Ron tocando la puerta-Hermione por favor, no hagas esto.. Hermione, no te enojes por una estupidez

-Estupidez? Llamas estupidez a la falta de confianza que me tienes?-dijo Hermione a su novio

-Hermione, por favor.. No te quise decir por que sabría que te pondrías así..

-Ron, por favor..

-Hermione, solo serán un par de días

-Sí, días de angustia

-Eso es lo que te preocupa? Oh por favor, Hermione, no me va a pasar nada.. Hablando de falta de confianza

-No, a ti si te tengo confianza pero a ellos no.. A esos brutos no!-dijo Hermione

-No tengas miedo, nada malo me pasará.. No temas-dijo Ron y Hermione lo abrazó

-No quiero perderte, Ron

-No me pasará nada.. En cuanto menos lo imagines estaré de vuelta e iremos de viaje a donde tú quieras

Hermione se fue con Ginny, Luna, Fleur y Angelina a comprar los últimos detalles para la boda de Angelina y George. Ron fue a comprar unas cosas al Callejón Diagon y vio en la joyería un hermoso anillo, entró y vio en la repisa varios anillos muy bonitos y costosos.. Se puso triste pues no le alcanzaba aún para esos anillos costosos.

-Le puedo ayudar joven?

-Estoy buscando el anillo perfecto para mi novia... Le quiero pedir matrimonio

-Excelente, venga, aquí tenemos los anillos más recientes.. -dijo la joven de la tienda

La joven le mostró a Ron varios anillos hasta que Ron encontró el anillo perfecto para Hermione, pero costaba mucho.. Así que decidió esperar para ahorrar más, fue a la Madriguera..

-Mamá, quiero pedirte un consejo

-Claro, querido.. Que pasa?

-Le quiero pedir matrimonio a Hermione

-Eso es genial, mi vida..

-Sí, pero no me alcanza aún para ningún anillo..

-Entiendo-dijo la señora Weasley

-Quiero darle algo especial, tu me entiendes verdad

-Claro que sí, Ron.. Hermione va a estar fascinada con lo que tu le des, sabemos que a ella no le importa si eres pobre o rico..

-Lo sé.. La amo-dijo Ron con amor

-Lo sé, Ron.. Creo que todo mundo lo sabe.. Y.. cuándo se lo dirás?

-No sé, en 2 semanas me voy a Nueva Zelanda a una misión

-Oh mi niño, cuídate mucho-dijo la señora Weasley acariciando la mejilla de su hijo-Por favor..

-No te preocupes-dijo Ron con seguridad-Estaré bien-sonrió Ron

-Ay mi Ronnie esta creciendo..-sonrió la señora Weasley

-No llores mamá.. Aún no me caso

-Lo sé, mi amor.. Pero mi niño esta hecho todo un hombre-la señora W. sonrió con ternura

-Deséame suerte, mamá

-Suerte, querido.. Aunque no creo que la necesites, yo sé que ella te dará el sí-dijo la señora W.

Ron salió de la sala hasta que su madre lo llamó nuevamente:

-Ron-dijo la señora Weasley

-¿Que sucede, mamá?-dijo Ron

-Cariño, espera.. Tengo algo que darte..-dijo la señora Weasley entregándole una cajita

Ron la abrió..

-Mamá.. Y esto?

-Son unos ahorros, no es mucho, pero puede ayudarte para comprarle un bonito anillo a Hermione

-No, mamá.. ¿Como crees?

-Por favor..-insistió la señora Weasley

-Pero mamá, este dinero es tuyo..

-Por favor, Ron.. Tómalo, acéptalo..-insistió una vez la señora Weasley-Por favor

-No puedo aceptarlo, mamá.. Esto es tuyo, tu lo tienes ahorrado para la operación de papá

Ron se levantó y besó la mejilla de su madre..

-Te amo, mamá

-Y yo a ti, mi niño-dijo la señora Weasley..

-Papá va a estar bien, no te preocupes-dijo Ron para tranquilizar a su madre

-No quiero perderlo..-dijo la señora Weasley

-No, mamá.. No digas eso..

Después de que la señora Weasley se pusiera bien de sus nervios, Ron fue a Gringotts por un poco de dinero, lo estaba ahorrando para un regalo para Hermione, pero lo pensó bien, y el anillo de compromiso sería el mejor regalo para ella, regresó a la joyería y compró el anillo..

Luego se fue al aeropuerto a comprar los boletos, quería aprovechar a viajar con su novia, y ahí en Italia, le dirá esa pregunta tan especial para ambos..

Ron llegó a la casa donde vive con Hermione, ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá.. Ron la besó en la frente.. Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su novio..

-Hola-dijo

-Hola.. Ve a dormir-dijo Ron

-No, estoy bien..

-Tengo algo especial para ti

-Así?-dijo Hermione-Y que es?

-Toma-dijo Ron y le entregó los boletos..

Hermione abrió los ojos sonriendo..

-Vamos a ir a Italia?

-Si, mi amor.. Tu y yo en Italia.. solos.. -sonrió Ron-Para hacer lo que queramos.. Antes de que me vaya.. ¿Que te parece?

-Me encanta la idea..

Ron y Hermione tomaron el avión rumbo a Italia. Era un lugar muy bello cerca del mar, Hermione quedó fascinada..

-Es hermoso..-dijo Hermione

-Vamos a cenar, tengo algo que enseñarte

-Más?-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Es parte de mi sorpresa de cumpleaños..

-Ay Ron, eres tan lindo-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Caminaron en la arena.. Hasta llegar a una mesa bajo una carpa, la mesa tenía vino tinto, una rica cena, velas..

-Wow, Ron-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Ven, vamos-dijo Ron sonriendo

Se sentaron, y disfrutaron de una rica cena.. Poco después se fueron al cuarto, donde Hermione vio un lindo mensaje con pétalos de Rosa en la cama..

**"¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

Hermione no lo podía creer, comenzó a llorar de alegría.. Se giró y lo vio.. Lo abrazó y se besaron..

-Mi amor..-sonrió Hermione entre lágrimas-Ron, mi amor-dijo mientras lo besaba.. No tenía palabras, estaba muy emocionada..

-Hermione, no soy muy bueno en esto de los sentimientos, te quiero y mucho, más que eso.. te amo..

Hermione abrió los ojos emocionada..

-Pero quiero que sepas que quiero que seas la mujer de mi vida, aunque ya lo eres, pero quiero-dijo Ron y fue interrumpido por un beso de su novia..

-Yo también te amo-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas-Y claro que aceptó ser tu esposa, mi amor..

Ron sonrió y le puso el anillo a su novia..

-Te amo-dijo Ron sonriendo y la cargó y dieron vueltas..-Te amo-dijo y la besó

-Yo también te amo-dijo Hermione cuando Ron la bajó y se besaron..


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Welcome to the Clan.. Be my wife**_

Días después de que Ron le propusiera Matrimonio a Hermione, decidieron decirles a los Weasley y a los padres de la castaña. Los reunieron en el departamento donde viven, ahí mismo dirían que se casarán, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y Ron también en especial por la reacción de su futuro suegro..

-No estes nerviosa-dijo Ron a su novia

-Te digo lo mismo-dijo Hermione

-Yo tengo razones..

-Así? Dime una razón

-Tu padre, tu padre me odia

-Oh claro que no, te llevas muy bien con él

-Sí, eso es ahora, al principio me miraba como cuando tú te molestas

-Ron, tranquilo.. Tienes que entender que soy su única hija y pues..

-Sí, es probable que organices mi funeral en lugar de nuestra boda

-Eres un tonto, Ron-sonrió Hermione-Mi padre no te dirá, ni te hará nada.. Sabe lo mucho que te amo.. Y lo que los padres quieren es la felicidad de sus hijos

-Pero aún así, no quiero ver como reaccionará?

-Tranquilo..-dijo Hermione y besó la mejilla de su novio-Todo estará bien

-Y a ti que te preocupa? Que a mis hermanos y padres no les agrade la noticia?

Hermione asintió

-Oh vamos..

-Es que tu pudiste haber elegido a alguien mejor.. Más bonita, más divertida

-No me hagas reír, Hermione.. Tú eres esa chica, eres bonita, divertida, inteligente.. En cambio yo, de seguro tu padre ha de querer que te cases con alguien mejor como Krum, o Malfoy

-Malfoy? Krum?-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja-No estarás hablando en serio?

-Pues es que yo.. Vivimos en un departamento pequeño

-Ron, no te preocupes.. Yo te amo, sea cual sea tu situación económica.. Creí que lo sabías? En serio crees que yo podría haberme fijado en Malfoy? En Krum?

-Bueno es que..

-Malfoy, en primera.. NOS ODIAMOS! Si?-dijo Hermione-Y Krum es solo mi amigo

-Para ti, el quiere contigo

-Pues que se siga haciendo ilusiones o que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que yo soy solo tuya-dijo Hermione besando a su novio en los labios

En eso tocan el timbre.. Hermione fue a abrir la puerta mientras Ron iba a la cocina a terminar la cena.

-Hola..-dijo Hermione abrazando a su madre

-Como estás, mi niña?-dijo Jean Granger

-Estoy bien, mamá.. Gracias y ustedes?

-Muy bien.. Hola Ronald-dijo la señora Granger

-Hola-dijo Ron

Ron saludó a la señora Granger, Hermione abrazó a su padre y este saludó a Ron de un apretón de manos..

-Como estás, Ronald?

-Bien señor, gracias, y usted?

-Muy bien..

Los 4 se sentaron a platicar cuando en eso van llegando todos los Weasley.. Cuando todos ya estaban, se dispusieron a cenar, poco después, Ron y Hermione se levantaron tomados de las manos.

-Amigos, familia.. -dijo Ron-Tenemos algo que decirles

-Ron y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo Hermione feliz

Todos se levantaron a abrazar y felicitar a la joven pareja..

-Oh mi princesa, mi niña se va a casar-dijo la señora Granger

-Felicidades, por fin serás una Weasley-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Felicidades-dijo Harry-Una Weasley.. -dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si.. Al fin se animó Ronnie-dijo George

-Felicidades-dijo Angelina

-Gracias-dijo la pareja

-Propongo un brindis por Ron y Hermione.. -dijo el señor Weasley-Bienvenida a la familia Hermione!-dijo alzando la copa de wisky de fuego..

-Salud-dijeron todos..

-Arthur, por Merlin, Hermione es parte de la familia desde que Ron no paraba de hablar de ella..

-Mamá-dijo Ron comenzando a ponerse del color de su pelo

-Lo siento, querido-sonrió la señora Weasley-Bienvenida querida, aunque ya eres parte del clan

-Gracias-sonrió Hermione

1 semana después todos se fueron a Nueva York al partido de Ginny, la pelirroja estaba nerviosa..

-Hola-dijo Harry con un ramo de tulipanes en su espalda-Mucha suerte, princesa

-Harry, son hermosas-dijo Ginny tomando el ramo-Gracias

-De nada-sonrió Harry-No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien

-Posiciones-ordenó la capitana-Ginevra, posi.. Hola, Harry Potter? Oh por Merlin..

-Hola..-dijo Harry

-Harry, ve a las gradas, cariño-dijo Ginny

-Nos vemos, preciosa-dijo Harry besando la frente de su novia y salió de los vestidores

-Sorprendida?-dijo Ginny-Ahora me crees?-sonrió-El es mío

-Lo amas por su fama?

-Claro que no..-dijo Ginny

-El partido va a empezar, rápido

El partido comenzó, todo iba bien, el equipo de Ginny iba ganando, el público enloquecía y Ginny miraba un punto fijo y ahí los veía, a Harry cargando a Teddy quien le echaba porras..

-Vamos mami, gana mami..-gritó Teddy emocionado

Ginny sonrió. Al final del partido.. Todos se estaban yendo cuando una snitch voló hacia Ginny, Ginny lo tomó..

-Te reto, pelirroja-dijo Harry desde su escoba

-Es un reto, Potter-sonrió Ginny

La pareja comenzó a jugar, hasta que Ginny atrapó la snitch..

-Gané-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Harry-Ganaste-sonrió

-Ja! Te gané-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa satisfactoria

En eso Ginny ve algo en la pelota dorada, tenía grabada ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Oh por Merlin-dijo Ginny emocionada

-Que opinas?-dijo Harry

-Oh Harry, claro que sí-dijo Ginny besándolo..

Harry sonrió y tomó la mano de su novia, mientras hablaba, le ponía el anillo a la pelirroja..

-Ginny Weasley, aceptas ser mi esposa, prometo cuidarte, amarte, respetarte todos los días de mi vida..

-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-dijo Ginny sonriendo..

-Así es..

-Mi amor, Harry.. Sí quiero!-gritó emocionada

Harry sonrió.. Era muy feliz con la respuesta que había escuchado.. Por fin comenzaría su propia familia, con Ginny como futura esposa, y Teddy como su primer hijo.. Todo iba bien..


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: You never leave me**_

Llegó el día en que Harry y Ron se irían a su misión, la familia Weasley estaba feliz de que Harry y Ginny van a casarse, al igual que Neville y Luna que son novios desde hace un par de meses.

Todos estaban en la Madriguera para despedir a Ron y a Harry..

-Papi te vas a taldal?-dijo Teddy a Harry

-No, campeón.. Solo serán unos días..

-Pelo mami esta muy tliste

-Sí, yo también estoy triste por dejarlos.. Pero no te preocupes, regresaré antes de que puedas decir Quidditch

-Quidditch-dijo Teddy sonriendo

-Todavía no me voy, tramposo-sonrió Harry

-Tu lo dijiste papi-sonrió Teddy

Harry cargó a Teddy, y Teddy cambió su color de pelo de verde a negro azabache.

-Ahola si somos iguales, papi-sonrió Teddy

-Si, campeón-sonrió Harry

Harry bajó a Teddy y se dirigió a su novia y la abrazó..

-Tranquila, hermosa.. Volveré antes de lo que crees

-Ten mucho cuidado, Harry.. No busques problemas

-Eso no es posible, además yo no los busco, los problemas

-Vienen a ti, lo sé, lo sé-dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio-Aún así, Harry.. Por favor

-Tranquila, vendré con la misma cantidad de brazos y piernas

-Y con tus lindos ojos verdes brillando

-También-dijo Harry y besó a su novia-Te amo

-Y yo a ti-dijo Ginny y besó a su novio

Ron y Hermione también se estaban despidiendo, Victoire abrazaba a Ron..

-Plomete que me tlaelas algo, tito Ron-sonrió la pequeña

-Vic-dijo Bill

-Te traeré una muñeca-sonrió Ron

-No es necesario, Ron-dijo Bill

-Tengo que consentir a mi sobrinita..-sonrió Ron

-No la malcries tanto, suficiente tiene con su padre-dijo Fleur

Bill sonrió..

-Cuando Ron sea papá y tenga una hija, me entenderá.. Cierto Ron?-sonrió Bill

Ron volteó a ver a su novia quien estaba sonrojada.. Ron sonrió, ese sueño lo tenía desde hace mucho.. Casarse y tener hijos con su castaña..

-Ron-dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio-Ten mucho cuidado

-Lo tendré, Hermione, No te preocupes-dijo Ron

-Tengo miedo, Ron.. No quiero que te pase nada

-Tranquila, tontita..-sonrió Ron-No me pasará nada-dijo Ron besando la frente de su novia y notó que los ojos de su novia se ponían llorosos..-No llores-dijo Ron secando las lágrimas de su novia con sus pulgares-No quiero irme y tener esa imagen en mi mente, quiero tener tu sonrisa..

Hermione sonrió

-Así me gusta-dijo Ron abrazando a su novia-También me cuesta dejarte, pero tengo que ir, no te preocupes

-Te voy a extrañar.. Me prometes llegar sano y completo

-Mmm-dijo Ron pensando-No te prometo nada

Hermione lo golpeó..

-Es broma, lo prometo, confía en mí-dijo Ron sonriendo-Te amo, sabelotodo

-Y yo a ti, bobo insensible-rió Hermione

Ron y Harry se aparecieron en Escocia, y de ahí se fueron a un pub donde los esperaban varios de sus compañeros, al día siguiente se irían a investigar el caso de los fugados que andan en Escocia.

El día del cumpleaños de Hermione, esta se despertó, su cara reflejaba tristeza, hubira querido celebrar su cumpleaños con su novio a su lado, y también con su hermano del alma..

-Te extraño, Ron.. Regresa pronto, por favor-se dijo Hermione..

Llegó al Ministerio de Magia, todos la felicitaron, Ginny fue a verla y le llevó un regalo..

-Felicidades, amiga

-Gracias-sonrió Hermione

-No estes triste, Hermione-dijo Luna-Es tu cumpleaños

-Lo sé, pero aún así, me hace falta

-Te entiendo, amiga.. Pero es tu cumpleaños, no estés triste.. Es la regla de oro de los cumpleaños-trató de animar Ginny

Hermione sonrió

-Gracias, amigas-agradeció Hermione

En eso llega una lechuza con un ramo de rosas rojas, en el ramo venía atada una carta.. Hermione tomó la carta y las rosas.. Sonrió, era obviamente que eran de Ron, cada año, el le daba rosas y una carta diciéndole lo mucho que la quería..

-Lo ves, mi hermanito tuvo detalles contigo-sonrió Ginny

Hermione sonrió.. Y abrió la carta y su sonrisa se borró..

-Que? Que ocurre?

-No es de Ron-dijo Hermione

-Entonces de quien es?

-Es de Krum-dijo Hermione-Me invita a cenar..

-Oh.. Pero.. El sabe que tienes novio-dijo Ginny-Y tu novio es mi hermano

-Si, pero Krum es solo mi amigo

-Pero el no te ve de esa manera. Te recomiendo que no vayas

-Si, no iré.. No quiero problemas

-Esa es mi amiga-sonrió Ginny

Ginny dejo a Hermione trabajando, Hermione estaba saliendo de una junta cuando en eso empiezan a la gente a entrar en pánico, y muchos aurores corriendo de un lado a otro con sus varitas en mano, Hermione no lo dudo y sacó su varita..

Hermione corrió a defender a toda la gente que estaba de visita en el Ministerio.. Había un pequeño niño llorando y un mortifago lo iba a atacar y Hermione se interpuso.. La joven castaña cayó en el suelo desmayada.

En una parte de Escocia, Ron estaba afuera de la tienda de la campaña cuando el dije de su collar comenzó a ponerse caliente, la tomó entre sus manos..

-Harry-dijo Ron entrando a la tienda-Tengo que regresar

-Que? Por que?

-Hermione, algo le paso a Hermione

-Tranquilo, Ron

-No, Harry.. Algo le pasó a Hermione, tengo que ir a verla

-Tranquilo, a lo mejor es un aviso falso

-No, Harry..

-Hay que estar seguros, a lo mejor Hermione esta bien

-Harry, te estoy diciendo que Hermione esta herida, algo me dice que esta mal..

En eso llega un patronus en forma de un caballo y la voz de Ginny sonó

- Ron, estas ahí? Tienes que regresar, Hermione esta mal... Esta en San Mungo

Ron no lo dudo y se apareció en San Mungo, corrió por todo el pasillo principal, buscando informes sobre su novia, llegó a la recepción..

-Enfermera, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger...

-La paciente con un hechizo desconocido?-dijo la enfermera

-Pues no sabía decirle

-Señor Weasley, su novia esta en la habitación 13B-dijo un sanador

-Como esta, Oliver? Dime la verdad-dijo Ron al sanador, era un viejo amigo de la familia Weasley.

-Pues no te voy a mentir, Ronald.. Esta grave, es difícil saber si sobrevivirá

-Pero, que fue lo que pasó?

-Pues es un hechizo desconocido, esta inconciente, y su pulso es débil.. Lo siento

Ron entristeció más y se sintió mal por dejarla sola..

-Ron-dijo Harry-Como esta Hermione?

-Se muere, Harry-dijo Ron-Hermione se esta muriendo y no puedo hacer nada

-Ron, tienes que ser fuerte.. Vas a ver que Hermione se pondrá bien-animó Ginny aunque estaba triste por su amiga

-No, Gin... Hermione se muera, Oliver no me dio esperanzas.. Se muere-dijo Ron triste..-Esto me pasa por no enviarle nada en su cumpleaños

-Ron, no te culpes-dijo Harry

-Si nada de esto es tu culpa-dijo Ginny

-Si se muere, no sé que voy a hacer

-Ron, no digas eso-dijo Ginny

Ron se levantó y comenzó a caminar

-A donde vas?-dijo Ginny y Harry la detuvo

-Quiero estar solo-dijo Ron

-Pero..-dijo Ginny

-Déjalo-dijo Harry a su novia-Yo sé lo que siente..

-Pero a mí nunca me ha pasado

-Y la vez que te caíste de la escoba-dijo Harry

-Oh..-dijo Ginny-Cierto, pero solo estuve inconciente 3 días

-Sí, quien sabe cuanto tiempo esté ella inconciente..

-Esperemos y no tarde..-dijo Ginny y Harry le tomo la mano

-Tranquila, amor.. Es Hermione, es muy fuerte.. Se pondrá bien-dijo Harry aunque el también temía por la salud de su amiga-hermana..

-Tengo miedo, me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermano, Harry

-Tranquila, yo hablaré con él para que no haga una locura-dijo Harry

-Gracias


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Wake up, Baby!**_

Han pasado días, semanas, desde que Hermione fue internada en el hospital por un hechizo desconocido. Ron la va a visitar todos los días, cuando sale del Ministerio, ha dejado de comer, el sanador no le ha dado esperanzas de que su novia sobreviva, Ron ha buscado por los aires, tierra, mar al responsable de que su amada este en el hospital pero no han tenido noticia alguna.

-Ron, ve a descansar

-No, mamá..

-Ron, hazle caso a tu madre y ve a dormir

-He dicho que no, no me moveré hasta que Hermione despierte

-Ron, tienes que estar fuerte para cuando ella despierta-dijo la señora W

-No, mamá.. Quiero estar con ella, por favor.. No insistan

Los padres del pelirrojo lo dejaron solo en la sala de espera..

-Lo siento, pero las horas de visita terminaron-dijo una enfermera

-Por favor.. Quiero estar con ella

-Lo siento.. Son reglas

-Por favor-suplicó Ron-No quiero separarme de ella..

La enfermera se le quedó viendo a Ron, y este sintió que tenía que irse o las cosas empeorarán.

-Esta bien..-dijo Ron

La enfermera se retiró..

-Hermione-dijo Ron tocando su mano..-Despierta, vamos.. No me dejes-dijo y besó a su novia

Ron salió del hospital y se fue a un bar cercano..

-Hola..-dijo Paula Laws, una aurora muy hermosa, compañera de Ron

-Paula.. -dijo Ron

-Por que tan triste, Ronald?

-Nada que te importe

-Uy, perdona..-dijo Paula-Es que he oído que tu noviecita se esta muriendo.. Que pena, que mala suerte

Ron no dijo nada..

-Yo sé como aliviar esa pena

-No necesito de tu ayuda, déjame solo

-Uy pero solo quiero ayudarte..

-No eres de fiar, déjame en paz

Paula esta locamente enamorada de Ron, y muchas veces trato de que el cayera en sus redes y lo estaba logrando pero siempre fallaba por que Ron ama mucho a Hermione. (Digamos que Paula es una veela)

-Paula, déjame solo..

-Ron, por favor... Necesitas verle el lado positivo.. Si ella muere, tu y yo podremos estar juntos

-Ni loco!-dijo Ron-Si ella muere, me muero con ella

-Ay pero que ridículo te oyes, por favor-dijo Paula-Sabemos que ella no te conviene.. Es una sangre sucia

-No la vuelvas a insultar

-Ay pero que sensible... Eso es lo que es.. Una sangre sucia.. No sé que le viste

-BASTA!-dijo Ron y se acomodó en otro lugar.

Ron estaba tomando de más, más y más.. Paula aprovecho para ir a su casa, y besarse con él... Ron estaba durmiendo, y Paula se quito la ropa y se recostó junto a él..

-Herr.. mione.. Herr.. mione-murmuró Ron entre sueños..

Paula se acercó y lo besó.. Ron sonrió.

-Eres tan hermosa, te amo.. -murmuró Ron

Paula sonrió.. Y puso su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ron, así cuando despertará su plan entraría en marcha. Ron despertó y vio a su lado a una mujer de pelo castaño claro, y rizado. Al principio pensó que era Hermione y sonrió pero luego al percibir el olor del cabello, vio que no era el mismo..

-Hola Ron-sonrió Paula

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Ron

-Oh vamos, tu me invitaste anoche y sabes me la pase súper..

Ron se cambió de ropa y corrió a Paula de su casa..

-Ay no.. ¿Que he hecho? Yo.. No, no me pude haber metido con ella, no recuerdo nada.. Estaba ebrio..

Estaba temeroso, si Paula le llegara a platicar sobre eso a Hermione, si es que Hermione sobrevivía lo más seguro es que su relación con su castaña se iría al olvido.

Ron se fue al hospital para ver si había noticias..

-Ron, creí que no vendrías.. Dónde has estado?-dijo Harry

-Lo siento, es que.. Harry, tengo un problema

-Ahora que hiciste?-dijo Harry

-Algo malo, que arruinará mi relación con Hermione

-Dime que pasó?

Ron le contó todo a Harry

-Ron, no recuerdas nada de nada?

-No-dijo Ron preocupado

-Ay amigo.. -dijo Harry-Y que piensas hacer?

-Pues no sé, yo no estoy interesado en Paula..

-Caíste en una de sus trampas, miles de veces te advertí.. Pero tu decías que era inofensiva

-Por que se ve inofensiva

-Lo sé, amigo.. Pero debiste retirarte de ahí

-Lo sé, fui un idiota.. No quiero que Hermione piense que la engañé por que no recuerdo haber ya sabes

-Si, te entiendo.. Pero si no recuerdas, Paula puede utilizar ese pretexto de tu y ella tuvieron algo y decírselo a Hermione

-Eso es lo que no quiero, es una maldita bruja de Blair

-¿Como sabes de esa película Muggle?-dijo Harry a Ron

-La vi con Hermione en noche de brujas-sonrió Ron al recordar a su novia-Iré a ver a Hermione

-Le comentarás sobre tu problema con Paula?

-No, claro que no.. Pero Paula no dudará en decírselo

-Pues ojalá y no lo haga-dijo Harry

-Sí, iré a ver a Hermione


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Broken heart?**_

Hermione estaba inconciente en la cama del hospital, su piel estaba pálida, cada día estaba más débil, y Ron lloraba todos los días, al verla tan mal, y más cuando se sentía culpable de lo que hizo o de lo que tal vez hizo.

-Despierta, mi amor.. Por favor.. Por favor.. No me dejes..-dijo Ron acariciando la mano de su novia..-Despierta, haz el intento por despertar.. Por favor..-suplicó Ron

El monitor indicaba que el corazón de Hermione latía despacio cuando comenzó sus latidos comenzaron a ser fuertes.. Ron sintió esperanza, de que fuera buena señal de que Hermione volvería en sí..

-Despierta, vamos..

En eso Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos y volteó a ver a su alrededor y vio que a un costado estaba su novio, sonrió..

-Hola-dijo Hermione con voz ronca

-Hola hermosa.. Despertaste-dijo Ron besando la frente de su novia-Como te sientes?

-Confundida.. ¿Por que estoy aquí, Ron? Que me pasó?

-Te lanzaron un hechizo muy raro, y estuviste inconciente por 3 meses

-3 meses? Es en serio?-dijo Hermione alterada

-Cálmate, iré por el sanador

Ron salió de la habitación y regresó con el sanador..

-Hermione, wow.. Es un verdadero milagro.. Parece como si no te hubiera pasado nada-dijo el sanador y comenzó a revisar a Hermione-Te duele algo?

-Pues la cabeza

-Tranquila, te daré un tónico para el dolor de cabeza... -dijo el sandor y le dio un copa humeante

Hermione se lo tomó e hizo una cara de asco..

-Buac!

-Tranquila, es normal que estes confundida, y que tengas náuseas, es parte del tratamiento-Bien te dejaré para que descanses

-Cuando podré salir de aquí?

-Pues estarás en observación, si te sientes mejor por la mañana, pues te irás mañana por la mañana a casa

-Excelente-dijo Hermione-Gracias

Todos entraron a ver a Hermione, Ginny abrazó a su amiga..

-Ay amiga, que preocupados nos tenías-dijo Ginny

-Lo lamento

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien-dijo Harry

-Gracias por preocuparse-dijo Hermione

-Eres nuestra amiga, tonta.. Obvio que nos preocupas

Los padres de Hermione entraron y abrazaron a su hija.. Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba en su casa, tenía que estar en reposo y por parte del tratamiento tenía muchas náuseas y vómitos constantes.

-Pareciera que tengo síntomas de embarazo-dijo Hermione pero al ver la cara de su novio-No te preocupes no lo estoy..

-Ah-dijo Ron.. Pues aún no habían tenido relaciones.. Por lo menos ellos dos.. Y Ron no se había metido con nadie, aunque el temía que lo hubiera hecho con Paula, estando él borracho-No importa, ya tendremos el nuestro-dijo Ron besando la mejilla de su novia quien estaba sonrojada por lo que había mencionado Ron-Tranquila, no te pido un hijo ahora

-Que alivio-suspiro Hermione provocando que Ron riera

Pasó el tiempo, Ginny organizaba la despedida de soltera de Hermione y esta la de Ginny, Harry y Ginny se casaran en varias semanas mientras que Ron y Hermione en unos cuantos meses. Las amigas estaban recorriendo el centro comercial cuando se encontraron con Paula..

-Hola tu debes ser Hermione Granger, cierto?

-Si, quien eres tú?

-Soy Paula, la novia de Ronald

-La que?

-Tu debes ser con la que me engaña.. Y sabes que. Estoy embarazada de él

-Que?!-dijo Hermione

-Lo que oyes, Yo le voy a dar un hijo, cosa que tú no puedes

-Quien te dijo eso?

-Eso no importa, la cuestión es que Ron va a ser papá.. Yo le voy a dar esa dicha

-Eres una..-dijo Hermione pero Ginny la detuvo-No te creo-dijo molesta-Ron jamás me haría esto

-Ah no? Pregúntale, de aquella vez que nos vimos en el bar cerca del hospital

-Estas mintiendo, Ron jamás me haría daño

-Fue cuando tu estabas internada, muriendote, el en lugar de estar triste como todo mundo dice que estaba, fue a celebrar conmigo, tomamos y brindamos y ya vez, hicimos el amor y ahora le voy a dar un hijo

-Estoy segura que mientes-dijo Hermione

-Pregúntale y juzgalo por ti misma.. Adios, Granger

Paula se retiró sonriendo..

-Tranquila, no le creas, Paula es.. Es una víbora!-dijo Ginny-Por favor, no hagas lo que ella quiere..

-Como sabes que no es cierto?

-Por que es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando, Hermione.

-Ginny, por favor.. El jamás me contó que tenía a esa como compañera

-Por que sabe como te pones-dijo Ginny-Por favor, ve y hablalo con él como personas civilizadas

-No, y si es verdad?

-No, Hermione, preguntale a Ron que fue lo que pasó esa noche, debe haber una buena explicación, tranquila

Ginny llegó a Grimmauld Place, y vio a Teddy jugando con sus bloques de madera, y un tren mágico girando en sus andenes alrededor del pequeño..

-Mami-dijo Teddy corriendo hacia Ginny

-Hola hermoso-dijo Ginny cargando a su pequeño-Como estás?

-Bien, papi quemo la cena 2 veces-confesó Teddy

-Teddy te dije que no le contarás a mamá

-Lo siento, papi.. Pelo mentil es malo

-Es cierto, mentir es muy malo, Teddy-sonrió Ginny a su pequeño-Ahora ve a lavarte las manos que hay que cenar, tesoro

-Si, mami

-Como te fue en tu día de "Solo chicas"

-Pues iba todo bien hasta que apareció Paula

-Que? Y.. No me digas que le contó todo a Hermione

-Así es, Harry.. Temo que Hermione haga una locura.. O peor que Ronald haga una locura

-Ron esta seguro que no paso nada..

-Si, pero Paula es una víbora.. Por lo que me has contado

-Sí, así es.. Siempre anda tras todos los mejores aurores

-Y a ti te ha coqueteado?

-No-mintió Harry-Siempre le coquetea a Ron, más a él que a todos.. Ella siempre ha querido andar con él, desde que íbamos a la Academia de Aurores

-Oh.. Claro..

-En serio

-Más te vale que sea cierto, por que si no..

-Si no que?

-Te castigaré Potter

-Mami pol que castigas a papi, si es ya no es niño como yo?-dijo Teddy

-Es cierto, campeón.. Yo ya no soy un niño

-Que castigo le pondlias mami?

-Pues a papá como ya es grande, pues..

-Le quitalas la escoba?-dijo Teddy ilusionado

-No-dijo Ginny

-Le quitarás la tele?

-No

-Le quitarás las revistas con niñas lindas

-Que?-dijo Ginny

-Ups-dijo Teddy tapando su boquita-Lo siento papi

-No te preocupes, enano.. Eso no tiene importancia, verdad cariño?-dijo Harry a su novia

-No, no la tiene

Hermione llegó a su casa, y Ron la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados haciendo que Ron se pusiera nervioso.

-Hermione? Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy Ronald

-Por que? Creí que una salida entre tu y mi hermana te harían sentir mejor

-Sí, y así era hasta que tu otra novia apareció

-Novia? Que otra novia? Tu eres mi novia.. Solo tú

-No, resulta que tienes más de una, quieres explicarme?

-Yo no sé de que hablas

-Ahora resulta que no sabes, y quien es Paula?

-Ay no-pensó Ron-Ella es.. Ella..

-Ajá.. Lo sabía.. -dijo Hermione molesta-Sabes lo que me dijo esa? Que no solamente me engañas con ella si no que también esta embarazada de ti

-Que?-dijo Ron-No, Hermione.. Es mentira.. Todo lo que te dijo es mentira, déjame explicarte lo que paso

-No, no quiero saber tus cochinadas-dijo Hermione caminando hacia su habitación y tomando sus cosas..

-No, Hermione.. ¿Que haces?

-Regresarme a mi casa.. No quiero volver a saber de ti

-Hermione, por favor.. Escúchame

-No, Ronald.. Ya escuche demasiado de la boca de esa víbora

-No, Hermione.. Escucha.. Ella es solo una compañera de trabajo, no es mi novia, ni nada.. Es ella la que esta loca, la que quiere conmigo, ella te dijo que esta embarazada de mí, no le creas, Hermione..

-No te acostaste con ella? Ella es mucho más atractiva que yo, a ver dime

-Hermione, escucha, mira.. Sabía que llegaría este día..

-Ah o sea que sí es verdad

-No, no.. Cuando tu estabas inconciente en el hospital, me fui a un bar por que estaba deprimido..

-No, eso no es cierto

-Déjame hablar, Hermione.. En ese bar estaba ella, empecé a tomar, a tomar, y a tomar..

-Ajá si claro

-Hermione, por favor.. Déjame explicarte.. Entonces.. nos fuimos y cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, con ella a un lado

-Entonces es verdad?

-No, claro que no.. Yo nunca te haría daño.. No, Hermione.. Te lo juro.. Ella es una víbora, no le hagas caso, Hermione, por favor.. Debes creerme..

-Pero ella me dijo que..

-Hermione, por favor.. Créeme.. Yo jamás te haría daño.. Por favor tienes que creerme, tienes que confiar en mí

-Pero ella me dijo que..

-Ya sé lo que te dijo, sea lo que sea.. Es mentira, yo solo recuerdo haber estado ebrio, pero jamás fui más alla con ella.. Te lo juro

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo, Ronald.. Estabas ebrio

-Sí, Hermione.. Lo estaba, pero recuerdo que yo estaba sobre mi cama durmiendo solo por que me dolía la cabeza y luego cuando desperté estaba ella.. Te lo juro

-No sé, Ronald

-Por favor, Hermione.. Estas logrando lo que ella quiere.. Separarnos

-Ronald, no sé.. Es que..

-Hermione, por favor.. No hagas esto

-Lo pensaré-dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas y apareció en su viejo departamento..


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Best of our lives!**_

El Gran día para el joven Potter y la joven Weasley llegó, el día de su boda, todos estaban muy emocionados, ansiosos, nerviosos por el gran acontecimiento, a pesar de todos los intentos de Harry y Ginny por que sus amigos (Ron/Hermione) regresaran, todos los intentos fallaban, por que se dieron por vencidos y dejaron que sus amigos solucionaran sus problemas solos.

-Estoy muy nerviosa-dijo Ginny frente al espejo..

-No tengas miedo, amiga.. -dijo Hermione

-Como me gustaría que tu y Ron volvieran

-Creeme que yo también

-Sigues enojada con él?

-Yo siempre estoy enojada con él

-Por favor, Hermione

-Gin, no quiero hablar de eso en tu boda-dijo Hermione-Debes estar feliz, es tu boda

-Pues sí, pero yo quiero verte feliz.. Y yo sé que no lo eres..

-Lo estoy tratando de olvidar

-No te creo

-Gin, por favor-dijo Hermione-Vamos a ver, ah sí-dijo y comenzó a peinarla..-Vas a quedar hermosa

-Más de lo que es, lo dudo-dijo Ron

-Ronnie..-dijo Ginny-Como está Harry?

-Nervioso-sonrió e pelirrojo.. -Pero bien-dijo y miro a Hermione-Te ves hermosa, Hermione

-Gracias, Ronald-dijo Hermione "sin interés" en el halago de Ron

-Mi niña-dijo la señora Weasley entrando al cuarto de la pelirroja-Estas hermosa..-lloró

-Gracias mamá-dijo Ginny-Tu también luces muy bien..

-Oh mi niña-lloró la señora W.

-No llores, mamá.. Se te arruinará el maquillaje

-Es que mi pequeña.. Mi niña se casa-dijo la señora W.

-La princesa de papá se nos casa, mujer.-dijo el señor W..

-Papá-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Estas preciosa, querida

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo..

-Mi princesa-dijo el señor Weasley-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo..

-Gracias papá..-dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores, pequeña... No quieres arruinar tu maquillaje

-Ay papá-dijo Ginny abrazando a su padre-Te quiero, papi

-Y yo a ti, mi niña-dijo el señor Weasley-Agradezco que te cases con Harry, el es el indicado.. Lo sé..

-Gracias

En otra habitación, para ser exactos, en el cuarto de Ron, estaba Harry con su traje negro, los hermanos Weasley rodeandolo y molestándolo con una que otra broma, en eso entra Hermione,, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos..

-Hola Harry, que bien te ves bien

-Gracias, igual tu

-Nervioso

-Algo.. Pero estoy feliz

-Ginny esta igual, no te preocupes.. Oye has pensado en peinarte alguna vez?

-Mi cabello es difícil de peinar, Hermione-dijo Harry

Hermione tomó un peine y comenzó a tratar de peinar a su amigo, pero fue inútil..

-Lo ves? Te lo dije-dijo Harry

-Bien, me rindo, tu cabello es increíblemente difícil de peinar..

-Imposible es la palabra

-Sí, así es-rió Hermione

-Harry, es hora-dijo Ron-Mi hermana se ve hermosa.. Tienes suerte

.Lo se-dijo Harry-Me gané la lotería

-Si tu lo dices-rió Ron

Harry salió y Hermione iba a salir tras él, pero Ron la detuvo..

-Hermione, espera

-Que quieres Ronald?

-Por favor, Hermione.. Tenemos que hablar

-No hay nada que hablar.. Tu sigue acostándote con Paula, sé feliz con ella, ella te dará un hijo, lo que yo difícilmente te daré

-Hermione, por favor.. No puedo creer que le creas a ella en lugar de a mi

-Tengo que bajar.. -dijo Hermione

-Hermione, por favor-dijo Ron tomando las manos de Hermione

-Suéltame, Ronald, me lastimas

-Hermione, por favor..

-Que me sueltes te digo-dijo Hermione y Ron la soltó

Hermione salió molesta de la habitación y bajo.. Y se acomodó para entrar detrás de la novia.

Empezó la ceremonia, Harry esperaba nervioso la entrada de su novia, en eso se escucha la música y Ginny entra del brazo de su padre.

-Se ve tan hermosa, preciosa, divina.. Es toda una diosa-pensó Harry

-Es tan lindo, tan guapo..-pensó Ginny

Ginny llegó al altar junto a Harry, se tomaron de las manos.. El señor Weasley se fue a acomodar junto a su esposa quien era un mar de lágrimas, Harry sonrió y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.. El padre comenzó la ceremonia, todo mundo prestaba atención a las palabras..

Poco después llegó el momento de entregar los anillos, Ron y Hermione se acercaron y les dieron los anillos a los novios..

-Yo Harry James Potter te prometo a ti Ginny Weasley amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, serte fiel todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte nos separe..-dijo Harry y le puso el anillo a su novia y Ginny sonrió

-Yo Ginny Weasley prometo a ti Harry Potter amarte, cuidarte, respetarte, y serte fiel todos los días de mi vida, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo Ginny y le puso el anillo a su novio

-Harry James Potter aceptas por esposa a Ginny Weasley para cuidarla, serle fiel, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el padre

-Acepto-dijo Harry

-Y tu Ginny Weasley aceptas por eso a Harry James Potter para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe..

-Acepto

-Por el poder que me otorga Merlin, yo los declaro Marido y Mujer.. Puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre

Harry levantó el velo de su esposa, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y la besó, Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y le respondió el beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron.. Todos se levantaron para felicitar a los esposos, y con un movimiento de varita, todo se acomodó para la fiesta.

Harry y Ginny se fueron al centro de la pista para bailar el vals de marido y mujer..

Navegando en tu mar  
explorando tus ojos negros  
me sumerjo en tu aliento  
aceleras mi respirar

pierdo fuerza de gravedad(2)  
poco a poco empiezo a volar(2)  
lentamente pruebo el cielo

dibujando en tu piel  
las estrellas del firmamento  
deleitando mi ser  
haciendo eterno este momento

pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo volar (2)  
lentamente pruevo el cielo

eres magia y deseo  
un plaser celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

navegando en tu mar  
es la brisa tu dulce aliento  
se que no ay nada igual  
que perderme en tus ojos negros

pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo volar (2)  
lentamente pruevo el cielo

eres magia y deseo  
un plaser celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

eres magia y deseo  
un plaser celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

Al terminar de bailar, empezó otra música, causando que muchas parejas se levantaran a bailar, pero poco después empezó una lenta, Ron se levantó y busco con la mirada a Hermione, y fue hacia ella y le ofreció la mano.. Ella pudo ver en los ojos de su pelirrojo que decía la verdad, que la amaba y que jamás le haría daño.. Ella tomo la mano del pelirrojo y se fueron a bailar..

-Te amo, Hermione

-Y yo a ti, Ron-dijo Hermione y se besaron..

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Queria sentir...  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en tí descubrí.

Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazon  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti...

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí...

Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazon  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti...(x3)

Esto es de verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti...

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocia  
y que en ti descubri...

Harry y Ginny sonrieron al ver que Ron y Hermione eran los mismos de siempre..


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: My happiness is to your side**_

Al día siguiente de la Boda de Harry y Ginny, se prepararon para irse de Luna de Miel, Ginny esta ansiosa por saber a que lugar la llevará su esposo, muchas de sus conocidas creen que ella esta con Harry por su fama, no por que en verdad lo ame, pero ella lo ama, y el la ama y sabe que eso es lo importante, no se fijo en el niño que venció al Señor Tenebroso, en el héroe, si no en Harry, un chico inteligente y noble que siempre quiere dar la vida por sus amigos, quienes son su verdadera familia.

-Papi-dijo Teddy abrazando a Harry-Taldalan mucho?

-Algo, Teddy, pero no te preocupes.. Volveremos pronto y te llevaré a jugar Quiddith

-Viva!-dijo Teddy y le hizo una seña a Harry, Harry se puso a la altura del pequeño-Me tlaelan a mi helamnito?

-Eh.. Pues campeón, no creo-rió Harry

-Mami, me puedes tlael algo?-dijo Teddy

-Teddy-dijo Andromeda

-Dime, tesoro-dijo Ginny

-Quielo un helmanito-dijo Teddy-Puedes, puedes, puedes!-dijo Teddy juntando sus manitas

-Oh mi niño, tu hermanito llegará a su tiempo-dijo Ginny y besó la mejilla de su ahijado-Te quiero, mi nene

-Y yo a ti, mami

Harry y Ginny se despidieron para irse rumbo a las Bahamas.. Ginny estaba nerviosa jamás se había subido a un avión, así que Harry la abrazó para que su pelirroja dejara de tener miedo..

-Que opinas del pedido de Teddy?-dijo Ginny a su novio

-Pues no sé.. Tu que opinas?

-Pues ya te dije que me encantaría formar una familia contigo..

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Ginny

-Aunque siento miedo-dijo Harry

-Miedo? Tú?-dijo Ginny

-Si, sé que sonará raro, pero tengo miedo.. Miedo a echarlo a perder

-Oh Harry, no digas eso, serás un gran padre

-Pero ni si quiera tuve un ejemplo de ello.. Solo Sirius y bueno fue solo por un rato..

-Pero serás un buen padre, cariño.. Teddy te adora, y estoy segura que nuestros hijos te adoraran igual

-Gracias hermosa-dijo Harry besando la frente de su esposa..

-Cuanto tiempo tarda esta cosa en bajar?-dijo Ginny

-Tranquila, falta una hora

-No me gusta viajar el aleón

-Avión, Gin

-Lo que sea-dijo Ginny-No me gusta viajar en avión

-Tranquila, preciosa-dijo Harry y besó a su esposa en los labios

El avión aterrizo para alivio de Ginny, Ginny se paró enseguida, jalando la mano de su esposo, bajaron de avión,Harry la detuvo en el penúltimo escalón mientras el ya estaba en el suelo y la cargo mientras la besaba..

-Harry-dijo Ginny sonrojada

-Bienvenida a Cuba-sonrió Harry

Ginny sonrió al ver el hermoso amanecer.. Harry sonrió al ver como su esposa estaba encantada con la belleza del lugar.. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al hotel, se registraron y subieron al elevador.

wp-content/uploads/2012/01/Mirasierra_Suites_Class ic-deluxe-juban_exec_vista_

Llegaron a la habitación, Ginny se impresionó con todo lo que su esposo le estaba dando..

-Mi amor, esto es demasiado..

-Para ti, lo que sea

-Pero mi amor-dijo Ginny-Estas gastando demasiado

-Tengo algo guardado en el banco, por si las moscas..-dijo Harry y se acercó a su esposa besando su pecoso cuello..

-Harry-dijo Ginny sonriendo y lo vio a los ojos..

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.. Ginny lo besó, se fueron besando con pasión, Harry la cargó y fueron a la cama.. Se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco sin dejar de besarse, Harry acariciaba las piernas blancas de su esposa, y Ginny lo besaba.. Se detuvo y le quito a Harry los lentes..

-Estamos en un lugar muggle hay que prevenir-sonrió Ginny

Harry sonrió y se fueron besando e hicieron el amor con pasión.. Acabaron agotados..

-Wow-dijeron al mismo tiempo y Harry beso la frente de su esposa..-Te amo-dijo Harry

-Y yo a ti, Harry-dijo Ginny y se acomodó, colocando su cabeza en e pecho desnudo de Harry..

-Eres tan hermosa, Gin-dijo Harry acariciando el cabello rojo de su esposa..-Tengo mucha suerte

-No, soy yo la que tiene suerte..-sonrió Ginny

Ginny se levantó de prisa al baño..

-Gin-dijo Harry espantado

Ginny seguía en el baño.. Harry tocó la puerta, preocupado..

-Gin? Estas bien?-dijo Harry-Gin!

-Estoy bien amor-dijo Ginny y Harry abrió la puerta.. La vio sentada sobre el excusado..-Creo que me cayo mal la comida del arion

-A lo mejor.. Segura que estas bien?-dijo Harry

-Si..-dijo Ginny y se levantó.. -Ven vamos a comer algo

-Segura que estas bien?

-Si, cariño-dijo Ginny. Se lavo la cara y la boca, y se arregló para ir a comer algo...

El tiempo en que estuvieron fuera, fueron a nadar con delfines, a pasear en un barco, bucear, estar en la playa y en el jacuzzi. Al pasar los días, Ginny comía de más, y seguía con antojos, náuseas y mareos..

-Harry, tengo algo que decirte

-Que pasa?

-Es que.. Tengo un retraso.. Creo que estoy embarazada

Harry abrió los ojos..

-En serio?

-No estoy segura, Harry..

-Mi amor.. Estoy feliz.. Muy feliz

-Sí, mi amor, Yo también lo estoy.. Pero necesitamos saber si en realidad lo estoy

-Claro, ven vamos aquí hay un hospital cercano

Ginny asintió.. Fueron al hospital y le hicieron unos análisis.. El doctor los citó 2 días después con los resultados..

-Bien, Ginevra

-Ginny-dijo Ginny

-Bueno, Ginny.. Tengo tus resultados..

-Que tengo san.. doctor?-dijo Ginny

Harry y Ginny se miraron cuando el doctor abrió el sobre.. Hubo un suspenso..

Hola sé que esto se parecerá a "Crepúsculo" La Luna de Miel para ser exactos, Digamos que 2 meses antes de la Boda de Harry & Ginny volvieron a tener relaciones... Así que ahora hay sospechas de un posible embarazo..

**¿Estará embarazada?**

**¿James S. esta en camino?**

¡Solo lo sabrán

en el próximo capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: The beginning of our family**_

El doctor sonrió y los miró a los ojos, los corazones de Harry y Ginny latían a todo lo que dan.. Harry vio que su esposa respiraba agitadamente, que sus manos temblaban, así que tomó su mano..

-Hable por favor-dijo Harry

-Que tengo?

-Nada malo..-dijo el doctor-Solo estás embarazada

Harry se desmayó y cayó para atrás con todo y silla...

-Harry-dijo Ginny espantada-Harry-dijo dando leves golpes a la mejilla de su esposo

-Tranquia, querida.. He visto reacciones peores..

Poco después Harry despertó en una camilla de hospital.. Con una gasa en la frente..

-Auch-dijo Harry quejándose del dolor de cabeza..-Gin, es verdad lo que nos dijo el doctor

-Pues el señor doctor dijo que sí-dijo Ginny-Y me mostró los análisis.. Y si, al parecer si..

Harry besó a su esposa..

-No estas molesto conmigo?

-Por que he de estarlo?-dijo Harry

-Por que queríamos que los hijos llegaran en varios años

-Bueno, pero que importa.. Se adelantó, Ginny.. Voy a ser papá.. Voy a ser papá-dijo Harry sonriendo y besó a su esposa-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, Harry..

-¿Como te sientes? Estas mareada?

-Cálmate, estoy bien, relájate.. Estoy bien..-dijo Ginny

-Mi amor, un bebé.. Puedes creerlo?

-Aún no lo creo, es algo inesperado..

-Pero es una noticia agradable..

-Así es-dijo Ginny y tomo la mano de su esposo y la puso en su vientre plano-Aquí esta creciendo nuestro bebito, Harry.. Un mini tú

-O una mini tú

Harry y Ginny se abrazaron..

-Eres increíble.. Me vas a hacer papá. Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida..

Ginny sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su esposo

-Serás un gran padre, cariño..

-Y tú una mamá muy linda, hermosa.. Nuestro hijo te amará..

-Y nuestro hijo te adorará

-Y si lo arruino

-No, Harry.. Ya hablamos de eso, no lo harás.. Haz hecho un buen trabajo con Teddy.. Teddy!

-Wow! Será que es adivino..-rió Harry y Ginny también

-Me pidió un hermanito y vaya que no tardó-sonrió Ginny

-El hermanito llegó rápido-dijo Harry

-Sin duda-dijo Ginny

Harry besó a Ginny con pasión..

-Alto, mi amor.. Aquí no

-Cierto-dijo Harry-Además no quiero lastimar al bebé

Ginny comenzó a reír..

-Que? Dije algo gracioso?

-Harry, el bebé no sabe nada.. El ni en cuenta

-Aún así..

-Bueno por ahora tenemos que resistir.. Hasta llegar a casa.. Por cierto.. ¿Como le diremos a todos?

-Tus hermanos me van a matar!-dijo Harry con las manos en el cabello

-No seas tonto, Harry.. Yo ya estoy grande, y casada contigo.. No te pueden hacer nada..

-Si, pero yo soy el responsable de ya sabes "embarazar a la niña de la familia"

-Oh vamos, ya estamos casados, yo ya sé lo que hago..-dijo Ginny-Así que si se atreven a decir algo que no va, voy a sacar mi ira-dijo Ginny sacando su varita

Harry sonrió.. Después de un fin de semana, la pareja regresó a Londres, pensaban la forma más adecuada de decirles a todos que la pelirroja será madre en unos meses, 8 meses para ser exactos. Llegaron a la Madriguera, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, George, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, los señores Weasley estan ahí..

-Ginny, Harry-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando al matrimonio Potter-Que tal su Luna de Miel?

-Excelente mamá-sonrió Ginny

-Que bueno hija-sonrió la señora W.-Pasen, ahorita mismo íbamos a pasar al comedor a almorzar

-Si, ya era hora-dijo Ron

-Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Que? Tengo hambre-dijo Ron

-Ya ni yo que estoy embarazada-murmuró Ginny para si misma..

Todos se fueron a sentar al comedor..

-Mamá, Harry y yo tenemos algo que decirles..

-Que ocurre, querida?

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Ginny

Esperaba la reacción..

-Embarazada?-dijo Ron-Pero.. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-Ya sabes como, Ron-dijo Hermione

-Si, Ronnie no conoces la historia de la flor y la abejita.. y..

-Si, si.. La conozco!-dijo Ron

-Ginny pero si la boda fue hace unas semanas..

-Lo sé, mamá.. Tengo 1 mes de embarazo..

-Oh por Merlin.. -dijo la señora Weasley

-No estas feliz, mamá?-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Oh mi niña, claro que sí.. Voy a ser abuela..-dijo la señora W abrazando a su hija..-Oh mi princesa

-Felicidades-dijo Bill estrechando la mano con Harry

-Gracias, Bill

-Bienvenido al mundo del los padres

-Si, si.. En unos meses..-sonrió Harry

-Vaya, Pottercito no se supo esperar-se burló George-Le urgía..

-George-regañaron Angelina y la señora Weasley a la vez

-QUE?!-dijo George

Todos felicitaron a la pareja..

-Amiga, un bebé.. Que alegría.. Felicidades..

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

Ron y Hermione abrazaron a la pareja..

-Harry, felicidades, vas a ser papá..

-Gracias, Minnie.. Espero y ustedes algun día también se animen

-Aguarda, Harry.. Todavía falta la boda-sonrió Hermione

-Lo sé-dijo Harry riendo-Pero yo sé que no tardarán

-No Harry, de eso no te preocupes, Ronnie será papá al último, por que es el último en todo-se burló George

-George-regañarón nuevamente Angelina y la señora W.

-Ay que humor!-dijo George

-Mami.. Embalzada.. Que es? No entiendo-dijo Teddy

-Quiere decir que mami te dará un hermanito-dijo Ginny con dulzura

-WOW.. Oíste Vic, te dije que mi estlellita me iba a concedel mi deseo

-Deseo? Que le pediste, corazón?-dijo Ginny

-Que mis papás volvierán, pero ya se taldalon en bajal del cielo.. Y.. pues un bebé llega lapido, mi abu Andlo me dijo que la panza de mami se infla como globo y luego el bebé baja en una nube..

Ginny sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Teddy..

-Si, mi niño.. Serás hermano mayor

-Y falta mucho?

-Algo, pequeño-dijo Harry

-Ah..-dijo Teddy triste

-Pero no te preocupes, cuando menos te lo esperes, tendrás a tu hermanito aquí con nosotros..

-Hulla!-dijo Teddy

Ron y Hermione sonrieron ante la felicidad de sus amigos, ambos en sus mentes eso deseaban con toda su alma, que llegara el día de su boda, y pronto tener su propio pedazo de cielo, como Hermione llamaba a los bebés..

Harry y Ginny estaban recostados en su cama, pensando en nombres para su bebé..

-Si es niño.. Me gustaría que se llamará como papá..-dijo Harry-Pero también podemos llamarlo Arthur como tu papá

-Sí, me agrada la idea.. Pero yo ya pensé los nombres

-Dime

-James Sirius si es niño y si es una nena Lily Luna

-Me gustan-dijo Harry-Aunque he pensando en otros nombres para niño

-Dime

-Albus Severus

-QUE?!-dijo Ginny-Severus?

-Tu sabes que el hizo mucho por mí, al igual que Albus Dumbludore

-Bueno "Albus" te lo paso, pero Severus, ese hombre siempre nos trato mal..

-Bueno pero me protegió en honor a mi madre..

-Lo sé, pero.. Bien, le haremos un homenaje a él.. Se lo merece..

-Si.. Fue un hombre valiente..

-Pero daba miedo, acéptalo

-No me daba miedo, llegue a odiarlo.. Por que me trataba mal.. Solo por ser hijo de mi padre.. pero luego vi, que nunca me entregó a Voldemort, por que en mis ojos la veía a ella.. A mi madre

-Entonces Snape estuvo enamorado de tu madre?

-Así es..

-Wow..-dijo Ginny-Increíble..

-Sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero así fue la historia, mi madre nunca lo quiso como algo más, se enamoró de mi padre en lugar de Snape, y el lo odio todavía más por eso y su odio aumentó cuando llegue yo...

-No creo que fuera tan malo.. Aparentaba serlo.. Pero por lo que me cuentas, fue muy bueno

-Lo fue..

-Bueno, cielo.. Tengo sueño, buenas noches-dijo Ginny

-Descansa-dijo Harry


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: A Bad notice**_

Es el gran día, la Boda de Ron y Hermione llegó, al fin esta pareja se va a casar, ambos están nerviosos y emocionados por dar el "acepto", organizaron una boda sencilla solo con sus amigos y familiares, aunque por parte de las familias, solo asistieron los familiares cercanos de Ron, puesto que ciertos familiares de Hermione la rechazan por ser "rara". La Boda será en la Iglesia donde se casaron los padres de Hermione y la recepción en la Madriguera.

Hermione esta en su casa, preparándose para ir a la Iglesia, su mejor amiga, y futura cuñada la esta maquillando..

-Quédate quieta, Hermione..-dijo Ginny una vez más

-Es que me jalas-se quejó Hermione mientras su amiga la peinaba

-Pareces niña pequeña-dijo Ginny-Deja peinarte, es el último toque

-Falta el vestido, las zapatillas, el maquillaje

-Cierto, pero el vestido es al final, amiga..-sonrió emocionada la pelirroja

-Estoy nerviosa

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien-dijo Ginny mientras trataba de desenredar el cabello de su amiga-Sabes tu y Harry se parecen en el cabello..

-Si, lo sé.. Ambos tenemos cabello difícil

-Amigos tenían que ser-dijo Ginny

-Hermanos, Gin, Harry es como mi hermano

-Lo sé.. ¿Por que lo dices?

-Por que sé que alguna vez creíste que yo quería con él y el conmigo

-Sí, pero esa deducción la olvide cuando se puso celoso de Dean-dijo Ginny recordando

-Ah sí, que recuerdos

-Uy mi hermanito no es nada celoso-rió Ginny-Nunca te celo con nadie

Hermione rió

-No para nada..-rió Hermione

Ginny terminó de peinar a su amiga y sonrió.. Hermione se veía realmente hermosa..

-Ahora..-dijo Ginny-Maquillaje

Hermione suspiró..

-Tranquila.. -rió Ginny al ver la impaciencia de su amiga-Ron no te dejará plantada

Hermione se le quedo viendo

-Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Si-dijo Hermione

-Oh vamos, no creerás eso?

-Si, si lo creo

-Hermione, Ron no es idiota para dejarte ir

-Pero es que..

-Pero nada..-dijo Ginny-Lo conozco, y el siempre ha estado enamorado de ti..-dijo y sonrió

-Aún así, puede que se arrepienta y..

-Oh no, no.. -dijo Ginny-Ahora vamos a terminar con esto.. Debes estar linda para mi hermano

-Cuando nace mi sobrino?

-En 5 meses.. -sonrió Ginny emocionada mientras acaricia su vientre..

-Ay que emoción, y ya tienen nombres?

-Sí, si es niño se llamará James Sirius y si es niña Lily Luna

-Que lindos nombres.. Y si te salen dos?-rió Hermione

-No me espantes, Hermione..-dijo Ginny y Hermione se rió de la cara pálida de su amiga

-No le veo lo malo-dijo Hermione

-Imagina.. dicen que el parto es lo peor del mundo imagínate dos! DOS!

-Oh bueno, Harry estará ahí contigo.. -dijo Hermioen y Ginny bajo la mirada-Estará verdad?

-El dice que sí, pero cuando lo veo a los ojos, veo que no quiere estar ahí, por que tiene miedo

-Si, es normal..-dijo Hermione

-Y tu? Has pensado en tener hijos con Ronnie?

-Pues sí, pero dentro de unos años

-Aja, ya te voy a ver en unos meses

-Ginny!

-Que?! Sería lindo..

-Sí, pero no-dijo Hermione

En la Madriguera estaban los hermanos de Ron, sus padres y Harry acompañándolo en el cuarto de Ronnie.

-Ay Ron, estas muy guapo, mi amor-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo

-Gracias, mamá-sonrió Ron-No llores-le dijo a su madre

-Es que mi bebito, mi bebé se casa-dijo la señora Weasley

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño-dijo Ron

-Lo sé, mi amor.. Lo siento-dijo la señora Weasley y Ron la abrazó

-Ronnie-dijo George

-El bebito se casa-dijo Charlie

-No voy a llorar, prometí no llorar- bromeó George fingiendo llanto

Ron rió..

-Tranquilo, amigo-dijo Harry

-La has visto? Como está? De que color es su vestido?

-Tranquilo-rió Harry

-Necesito verla, Harry

-Te entiendo, yo también sentí esas ansias de ver a tu herman

-Potter

-Vestida de novia-dijo Harry para evitar que Ron se "enojara" con él

-Ah, más te vale, Potter-dijo Ron

-Si, si.. No te preocupes..-dijo Harry

En eso se oye que algo se rompe

-Ron, quieres calmarte?-dijo la señora Weasley

-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso-dijo Ron

Los nervios de Ron estaban a flor de piel cada vez que esto pasa, hace magia involuntaria..

-Increíble, en unas horas estaré casado con Hermione Granger-dijo Ron

-Es verdad-dijo George-Que le diste, Ronnie?

-Callate, George-dijo Ron

-Es la verdad..-rió George

-George-dijo la señora Weasley

-Apuesto que si algun día tu y Granger tienen una hija, cautivará a todo Hogwarts

-Cierra la boca-dijo Ron

-No te pongas celoso.. Aun no la tienen-dijo George-Pero pobrecita

-George!-dijo la señora Weasley

En el cuarto de Hermione:

-Querida, estas preciosa-dijo la señora Granger

-Gracias mamá.. No crees que me veo muy.. exagerada de vestido?

-No, claro que no, estas preciosa-dijo la señora Granger

-Papá-dijo Hermione al ver a su padre entrar y lo abrazó

-Mi niña, creíste que me perdería la boda de mi hija.. Me prometí vivir hasta verte casada..

-Papá, verás más que eso-dijo Hermione

-No, pequeña.. No lo creo-dijo el señor Granger. Esta enfermo de Cáncer

-Papá, no digas eso-dijo Hermione

-No hay que hablar de eso-dijo el señor Granger al ver que su hija comenzaba a llorar-No llores, es el mejor día de tu vida.. Además arruinarás tu maquillaje

-Oh papá es un maquillaje mágico

-Claro-dijo el señor Granger-Vamos princesa.. Tenemos que ir a una boda

Todos se encaminaron a la Iglesia, Ron esperaba el momento en que Hermione entrara del brazo de su padre, Hermione llegó en una carroza tirada por caballos, su padre la ayudo a bajarse, y juntos se prepararon para entrar a la Iglesia..

Se abrieron las puertas de la Iglesia.. Hermione entró al paso de la macha nupcial.. Sonrió al ver a su futuro esposo esperándola, vio a su padre y este le sonrió, en sus ojos veía emoción y orgullo..

Justo cuando llegaban al al altar, cuando el señor Granger iba a juntar las manos de su hija con la de su futuro yerno, el señor Granger se puso una mano en el corazón y cayó al suelo..

-Papá-lloró Hermione..-Papá.. ¿Que tiene papá?

-Hugo, Hugo..-lloró la señora Granger-Amor, por favor, resiste-dijo tomando su mano..

-Papá-lloró Hermione

Harry se encargó de llamar al hospital.. Pero el señor Granger falleció en el transcurso al hospital.. Todos estaban esperando noticias del padre de la novia, Hermione lloraba desesperada, en el hombro de su novio.. La señora Granger tuvieron que darle algo para los nervios y estaba siendo acompañada por la señora Weasley...

-No quiero que se muera mi papá, Ron

-Tranquila, estará bien.. No llores por favor

En eso sale un médico.. y ve a los ojos a Hermione

-Lo siento-dijo el médico

-No-gritó Hermione, comenzó a llorar y Ron la abrazó..-No, mi papá.. No


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Don't leave me never**_

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, Ron la abrazó con fuerza, y le acariciaba sus rizos castaños. Hermione se aferraba a su novio, y lloraba con mucho dolor, su padre se había ido, justo el día de su vida, ni si quiera pudo estar más tiempo en la boda o conocer a sus futuros nietos.

-Ron, mi papá.. Mi papá-lloró Hermione

-Lo sé, Hermione.. Lo lamento tanto..

-Ron, mi papá.. Ni si quiera pude decirle adiós.. Fue tan rápido

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione, no sabes cuanto daría por no verte así

-Mi papá, Ron..

-Te entiendo, Minnie.. -dijo Ron-Tranquila, desahógate

-Me duele tanto el corazón, Ron..

-Te entiendo, sé lo que es perder a un ser querido-dijo Ron al recordar a su hermano

-Lo siento, yo no..

-Tranquila.. No te voy a dejar.. Podemos posponer la boda si quieres.. Es lo más lógico

Hermione asintió.. Cuando la madre de Hermione se enteró se puso peor que Hermione, que tuvieron que darle más calmantes, Hermione lloraba todo el tiempo, Ron trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero se sentía inútil, ahora entendía como se sintió Hermione cuando ella tuvo que consolarlo por la muerte de Fred, ahora le tocaba a él hacerla sonreír..

Hermione lloraba sentada en la sala de espera, sus ojos no paraban de lagrimear. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a su mejor amigo, y se abrazaron..

-Lo siento tanto, Hermione... No sabes cuanto lo siento

-Debí estar más al pendiente de él.. Debí esperar a que mi padre se recuperara..

-Hermione, no es tu culpa.. Sé que sientes que es tu culpa y te entiendo.. Pero no lo es.. Yo no tengo a ninguno de mis padres y me la pase culpándome toda mi vida, por que ellos dieron su vida por mí, tu padre te amaba, Hermione.. Es el dolor más horrible que puedas sentir en tu vida, la herida de la pérdida seguirá intacta, pero sabes con el tiempo, lo superarás, tu padre seguirá aquí contigo aunque lo veas..

-Quisiera verlo así, pero era mi papá, Harry.. El me dijo que.. Que.. Ya le faltaba poco, lo vi pálido, enfermo y..

-Hermione, por favor.. No sigas-dijo Harry-Entiende que nada de esto es tu culpa, tu padre estaba enfermo.. Que hubieras preferido verlo en una cama de hospital sufriendo o que se fuera sin sufrir?

-Pero el sufrió, Harry.. Le dio un paro cardíaco.. No pudieron hacer nada. El...

-Hermione, por favor.. No sigas.. Te haces más daño..-dijo Harry.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny y las amigas se abrazaron-Cuanto lo siento..

Harry se levantó y vio a su esposa a los ojos..

-Oh.. Creo que estaban teniendo una plática entre hermanos y la interrumpí cierto

-No te preocupes, Gin.. Lo que necesito ahora es a mis amigos..

-Aquí nos tienes-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de su amiga-Tranquila.. No estas sola..

Hermione asintió.. En eso llega Ron y la abraza..

-Estas bien, Hermione?

-Me siento como pierdes a alguien querido

-Lo siento..-dijo Ron y la abrazó..-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.. No te voy a dejar sola en estos momentos

Entre Hermione y su madre arreglaron todo para el funeral del padre de la castaña.. Llego el día y lo enterraron y todo, Hermione se la pasó llorando todo el día, en su mano tenía el collar con el dije en forma de corazón que algún día su padre le regaló cuando era niña.

Por motivos lógicos la boda se pospuso hasta que Hermione estuviera mejor, Ron entendía bien lo que estaba pasando su novia, el tenía a su padre a su lado, pero perdió a un hermano, así que la comprendía..


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: A Baby Girl or Baby Boy?**_

Pasaron los Meses, el vientre de Ginny crecía y crecía, Hermione iba recuperando poco a poco otra vez la alegría que la identificaba, gracias a su novio, amigos y familia que siempre estan pendientes de ella y de llenarla de sonrisas. Harry se preparó para ir a trabajar, Ginny estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Teddy estaba en la mesa dibujando y esperando el desayuno..

-Nos vemos, campeón-dijo Harry revolviéndole el cabello al pequeño

-Nos vemos papi-sonrió Teddy

-Nos vemos, amor-dijo Ginny besando a su esposo rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus delgados brazos-Recuerda que hoy tenemos la consulta a las 2 de la tarde

-No lo he olvidado, Gin..

-Nos vemos en San Mungo o.

-No, no puedes aparecerte..

-Usaré la red Flu

-No, no.. Yo vengo por ti

-Esta bien-sonrió Ginny-Te amo

-Y yo a ti-dijo Harry y la besó, Teddy tapo sus ojos con sus manitas..-Nos vemos, bebé-dijo besando el vientre de su esposa

Harry desapareció.

-Ya puedes mirar, cariño-dijo Ginny entre risas a su ahijado

Teddy quito sus manitas de la cara y sonrió..

Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en el Ministerio, Ron acompañó a su novia al departamento correspondiente, y luego el se fue a su oficina..

-Hola Harry-saludó Ron al ver a su mejor amigo entrar

-Hola-sonrió Harry-Como está Hermione?

-Bien, ya va superando todo

-Que bueno, aunque sabes eso te marca de por vida

-Si, si.. Ya los 3 tenemos algo en común-dijo Ron al recordar que el había perdido a su hermano, Harry a sus padres y ahora Hermione perdió a su padre..-Como se ha sentido Ginny?

-Bien, ya le faltan 3 meses y medio para dar a luz

-Wow, si que se pasó rápido el tiempo

-Si..

-Y como piensan llamarlo?

-Bueno, tenemos varias opciones si es niño se llamará James Sirius y si es niña Lily Luna

-Me encantaría que Hermione me diera un hijo..

-Y ella? También quiere?

-Si-sonrió Ron-Pero aun no estamos casados, no queremos que el Ron Jr o la Hermione Jr se adelante..

-Si, si..

-Y cuando sabrán que es?

-Hoy, más al rato..

-Que padre-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Si, en unos meses seré papá..

-Y yo padrino-dijo Ron emocionado

-Si.. Wow.. Que emoción, nervios

Los amigos se pusieron a trabajar, hasta que Harry fue a Grimmauld Place por su esposa, y ambos se fueron a San Mungo. Poco después el medimago los hizo pasar al consultorio, y ambos pasaron..

-Bien, veamos..¿Cuantos meses tienes, querida?

-Estoy por cumplir 7 meses

-Excelente, veamos si el pequeño Potter se deja ver-dijo el medimago

Ginny asintió y se puso la bata, y se recostó en la camilla, el sanador le puso el gel sobre el vientre y deslizo el transductor..

-Veamos, aquí tenemos una cabeza..

-Mira, Harry-dijo Ginny a su esposo, Harry tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó-No es lindo?

-Claro que sí, amor

-Bien, veamos, el peso normal, mide lo normal.. ¿Quieren saber que es?

-si-dijo la pareja

-Excelente-dijo el sanador-Harry, te gustaría averiguarlo?

-Yo?-dijo Harry asombrado

-Sí, tu..-sonrió el sanador

-Esta bien-dijo Harry y tomó el transductor.. Sonrió-Es un niño

-Un niño, mi vida-dijo Ginny entre lágrimas-James Sirius

-Un merodeador-sonrió Harry

-Sin duda lo va a ser-dijo Ginny sonriendo entre lágrimas

-Felicidades, van a tener un varón sano en unos meses

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

-Nos vemos en 3 semanas y media

-Si, gracias-dijo Ginny

La pareja salió y fueron a comprar la ropa para James, poco después se reunieron en casa de Ron y Hermione..

-Hermione, ya te dije que eso no se cocina así

-Que sí, Ronald

-Que no, Hermione

-Hola chicos-dijo Harry

-Harry-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione

-Ginny-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga-¿Como te has sentido?

-Bien, amiga..-sonrió Ginny

-Que susto, nos han dado-dijo Ron

-Lo siento-dijo Harry-Creo que se nos hizo algo tarde

-No te preocupes-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a su amigo-Y bien? Como les fue en la consulta?

-Bien-dijo Ginny

-Más que bien

-Y esa sonrisa? No me digan esperan gemelos-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Por dios! No!-dijo Ginny-No, no.. Aunque bueno, si fueran dos en uno, bueno.. Así ya no pedirían el hermanito, pero no.. Es solo 1, para mi buena y mala suerte

-Bueno, cuenten-dijo Hermione

-Queremos decirles..-dijo Ginny-Que serán padrinos de..

-De.. -dijo Hermione-De..-dijo emocionada

-Un varón-dijo Ginny mostrando la ecografía en movimiento

-Es precioso

-Obvio, tiene de donde salir-dijo Ginny besando la mejilla de su esposo

-Oye los Weasley también tenemos nuestro toque..-dijo Ron

-Si, eso verdad.. -dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su novio

-Hermione, si tenemos una niña le podemos poner Hermione como tú?-dijo Ron

-No, ella tendrá su propio nombre-dijo Hermione

-Pero Hermione

-He dicho que no, Ronald

-Bien-dijo Ron y su novia se levantó-Yo sé como convencerla

-Te oí, Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Rayos, como le hace?-murmuró Ron

-Harry, puedo hablar contigo-dijo Hermione

-Seguro

-Eso ya me espantó-dijo Ron

-Ron, debemos tenerles confianza-dijo Ginny

-Si-dijo Harry-No tienen por que dudar

-Harry, es mi hermano..-sonrió Hermione

-Buen punto-dijo Ginny-Eso basta para mí

-Pero para mí no-dijo Ron y Ginny lo jaló del brazo.. Ambos hermanos se fueron al jardín..

-Dime, Hermione.. Que tienes? Nervios de boda? Estas embarazada?

-No y.. NO!-dijo Hermione.-Bueno lo de los nervios ta vez, pero lo del embarazo.. Por dios, no..

-Lo siento

-Bueno... El punto es que.. Bueno, ahora que en unas semanas es mi boda, te quería pedir algo..

-Lo que quieras

-Ya que mi papá falleció, alguien tiene que entregarme al altar.. Y.. Sé que nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo.. Aceptas?

-Por supuesto que sí, Hermione-sonrió Harry-Por dios, eres mi hermanita.. Con gusto te entregaré el día de tu boda

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó..

-Gracias, Harry.. No sabes como te lo agradezco

-Bah, no importa..-rió Harry-Para eso estan los hermanos

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-Con una condición

-Dime

-Que yo sea el padrino de tu hijo con Ron

-Eso no se pide-rió Hermione-Obviamente.. tu y Ginny serán los padrinos

-Pues no se tarden

-Harry-dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Que? James tiene que tener con quien jugar

-Tiene a Teddy, y a Victoire

-Nah, alguien que tenga su edad, ya sabes.. La diferencia de edad marca mucho

-Si.. Bueno vamos al comedor antes de que Ron nos asesine con la mirada

-Vamos..

Poco después, Harry y Ginny regresaron a su casa..

-De que hablaron tu y Hermione.. Si se puede saber, claro

-Ah, quería pedirme que fuera yo quien la entregará al altar

-Y no se lo negaste verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Gin.. Hermione es mi hermana, mi deber es entregarla en su boda.. Confío en que Ron no le haga daño..

-Son Ron y Hermione.. Siempre van a estar peleando..

-Si, pero.. Ya conoces a Ron, luego la lastima y Hermione como no es orgullosa, no le habla, provocando que me vuelva loco, en Hogwarts casi, casi era el mensajero..

Ginny rió..

-Es verdad.. Que tiempos.. Aunque eso no ha cambiado, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre

-Y ojala y no cambien nunca-sonrió Harry

-Si, yo espero lo mismo.. Pues que sería nuestra vida sin las peleas absurdas de Ron y Hermione?

-Sería aburrida-dijo Harry

-Así es, cariño

El pequeño se mueve dentro de su madre, y Ginny acaricia su vientre..

-Que tienes?

-James no me deja dormir-sonrió Ginny

-Hey enano, duerme.. Deja dormir a mamá

-Auch! Me pateó-rió Ginny

-Orale.. Salió rebelde..

-Tiene a quien salir..

-Oye yo no buscaba los problemas

-Ellos te encontraban, lo sé-sonrió Ginny

-Es verdad

-Siente-dijo Ginny y Harry puso su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa..-Lo sentiste?

-Si..

-Duerme, James.. Duerme..

A dormir..-dijo Harry al vientre

-Creo que ya-rió Ginny-Buenas noches!

-Descansa amor


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Our Special Day**_

Al fin el día llegó, el día tan esperado por todos, el día de la Boda de Ron y Hermione ahora sí esperaban que nada interrumpiera la boda, ni una muerte, ni nada por el estilo, la boda ahora sería en la Madriguera, Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Angelina y Audrey estaban arreglando a Hermione, que era una pila de nervios.

-Y si algo sale mal?

-Que puede salir mal?-dijo Ginny tratando de polvear la cara de su amiga

-No lo sé, la vez pasada me dije lo mismo, y..

-No, no llores, Hermione.. Es tu boda, tienes que estar feliz-dijo Luna

-Si, pero desearía que el estuviera aquí

-Lo esta, amiga-dijo Ginny-Aunque no lo veas-sonrió Ginny

-No quiero que algo malo pase, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de hace unos meses

-No va a pasar nada, tranquila-dijo Angelina

-Oye Gin..¿Cuando se supone que sale tu nene?-dijo Luna acariciando el vientre de su amiga

-En 1 mes-dijo Ginny-Estoy nerviosa

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien

-Yo estoy bien, el que me preocupa es Harry, ha estado como loco estos días

-Trata de comprenderlo, para él también es algo nuevo

-Sí, pero yo seré la que de a luz.. No él

-Bill estaba igual o peor..-dijo Fleur que ya domina el idioma-Y ahora que viene este en camino? Esta paranoico

-Yo estoy seguro que Ron no será así-dijo Hermione y todas rieron junto con ella

-Sabemos que se pondrá paranoico, si ahora esta nervioso con la boda, peor cuando vaya a ser padre-dijo Ginny riendo

-Si, lo sé..

En eso entra Harry.. Besó a su esposa y acarició el vientre de esta..

-Hola Hermione, te ves hermosa

-Gracias, Harry..-sonrió Hermione-Como está Ron?

-Ya sabes, rompiendo todo a su alrededor

Dejaron solos a los amigos..

-Nerviosa?

-Algo..

-Tranquila, solo será por un momento, después serás una Weasley más

-Si, lo sé.. Que emoción, que nervios..-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Te deseo lo mejor, Hermione

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si el te llega a lastimar, solo avisame-dijo Harry golpeando su puño contra su mano

-Lo haré-rió Hermione-Aunque dudo que seas capaz de golpearlo

-Claro que soy capaz, si te lastima.. Lo dejo sin dientes

Hermione rió..

-Dudo que Ron sea capaz de lastimarme... Además es común que yo me pelee con él.. sabes?

-Si, lo sé.. Desde los 11 años-rió Harry

-No peleaba tan seguido con él-dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos

-Oh claro que no-dijo Harry riendo-A ver.. veamos, pelearon en primer año por no sé cuantas veces perdí la cuenta.. Fueron 60 veces?

Hermione rió..

-No es verdad..

-Vas a negar que peleabas con él para ocultar lo que sentías?

-No-dijo Hermione-Al principio peleaba con él por que me caía mal

-Aja-sonrió Harry

-Bueno ya..-dijo Hermione-Deja ya de molestarme-dijo Hermione sonriendo

En eso entra la madre de Hermione..

-Oh mi pequeña, estas preciosa.. Tu padre estaría muy feliz.. nuevamente

-Gracias, mamá

-Querida-dijo la señora Weasley-Estas preciosa-dijo abrazando a la castaña

-Gracias

-Ron tiene mucha suerte

-Soy yo la que tiene suerte, señor Weasley

-Querida, eres de la familia desde que tienes 11 años..-dijo el señor Weasley

-No, Arthur querido, es desde que nuestro Ronnie se fijo en ella

-Querida.. Creo que no debemos comentar eso

-Eso ya todo mundo lo sabía-dijo George-Menos estos dos

Hermione se sonrojó..

-Voy a ver a Ron-dijo Harry

-Te acompaño-dijo Ginny

La pareja Potter entró al cuarto de Ron, había varios vidrios rotos..

-Ron, que pasó aquí?-dijo Ginny

-Nada-dijo Ron

-Debe pasar algo?

-Sabes lo que me pasa cuando estoy nervioso-dijo Ron

-Tienes que tranquilizarte..-dijo Ginny

-Y Hermione? Como está?

-Preciosa, esta ansiosa por verte-dijo Ginny

-En serio? De que color es su vestido? Como esta peinada?

-Tranquilo-dijo Ginny riendo-Cálmate

-Lo siento.. Es que no puedo creerlo.. Espero y ahora sí..

-Esperemos y ahora sí-dijo Harry

-Querido.. Listo?

-Eso creo

-Cálmate, mi niño-dijo la señora Weasley-Hermione también esta nerviosa

-De verdad?

-Si, tranquilo.. Es normal...

-Bueno, hora de bajar-dijo el señor Weasley

Harry entro por Hermione.. Ron entro al altar junto a su madre.. Ahora era turno, en una esquina estaba Hermione del brazo de Hermione..

-Tranquila..-dijo Harry a su amiga-No dejaré que te tropieces

-Lo juras?

-Alguna vez he roto una promesa

-No, creo que no..-sonrió Hermione

-Lista?-dijo Harry a su amiga

-Lista-dijo Hermione

Ambos salieron y caminaron rumbo a donde estaba Ron, Hermione miraba con una sonrisa a su futuro esposo, Ron la veía embobado.. Cuando Ron y Hermione estuvieron juntos, Harry unió sus manos..

-Cuídala-dijo Harry a su amigo

-Con mi vida-dijo Ron y volteo a ver a su novia-Te amo-le susurró

-Yo también-contestó Hermione

El padre inició la ceremonia..

-Los anillos..-dijo el sacerdote

Neville y Luna se acercaron..

-Yo Ronald te prometo a ti, Hermione, amarte, cuidarte, respetarte, siempre.. Todos los días de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, te amará siempre tu bobito insensible..-dijo Ron y se escucharon risas de parte del público.. y Hermione sonrió..

-Yo Hermione te prometo a ti, Ron, amarte, cuidarte, serte fiel, y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, no dudes que siempre te voy amar, y siempre seré tu sabelotodo insufrible...-dijo Hermione sonriendo y coloco el anillo en el dedo de Ron

-Bueno, Ron aceptas a Hermione como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe..

-Acepto

-Y tu.. Hermione aceptas a Ron como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe..

Hubo un silencio..

-Claro que acepto-sonrió Hermione

-Bueno, por el poder que me otorga Merlin.. Yo los declaro marido y mujer.. Puede besar a la novia..

Ron se fue acercando poco a poco a su novia hasta besarla, rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ahora esposo.. Al parecer se olvidaron que estaban rodeados de familiares y amigos.

Todos se levantaron aplaudiendo de felicidad, hubo muchas risas y chiflidos.. Ron y Hermione se despegaron sonrojados.. Se tomaron de las manos y se prepararon para recibir felicitaciones.

-Amiga, eres ya oficialmente mi cuñada-dijo Ginny

-Si-dijo Hermione sonriendo-Cuñada

-Cuñada-sonrió Ginny

-Mi niño-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Ron-Oh querida-dijo abrazando a su nuera-Felicidades

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-Al fin, al fin se casaron..

-Si.. Fred ya me estaría pagando 50 galeones-sonrió George

-Por que?-dijo Ron

-Por que, querido Hermano, el me dijo que estarían juntos antes de la guerra, y yo dije que sería después..-dijo George y palmeó el hombro de su hermano-Felicidades.. Y bienvenida Hermione

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, es hora del vals de marido y mujer..

Ron ofreció su mano a su esposa..

-Me permites esta pieza?

-Será un honor bailar con usted, amable caballero

Ron beso la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile..

**Tantos momentos de felicidad tanta claridad, tanta fantasía tanta pasión, tanta imaginación y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día tantas maneras de decir Te Amo no parece humano lo que tu me das Cada deseo que tu me adivinas cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina y la paciencia con la que me escuchas y la convicción con la que siempre luchas como me llenas como me liberas quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor El sentimiento de que no soy yo y que hay algo más cuando tu me miras la sensación de que no existe el tiempo cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas como me llenas como me liberas quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor Y me da la luz que hace despertar que me aleja de la oscuridad que me llena de calor el mundo para que no pierda el rumbo Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida y me de tiempo para regresar aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor..**

Ron y Hermione terminaron de bailar y se dieron un apasionado beso..


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Our Honeymoon**_

**Nota: Este capítulo tiene escena de intimidad, no la hice tan explícita de ponerle los nombres de las partes íntimas de los personajes, pero si trate de subir el nivel a lo que son las relaciones sexuales de los personajes..**

Ron y Hermione esperaron un poco para luego ir a prepararse para irse a su Luna de Miel, un crucero hacia Barcelona.

-En serio se van ir en una de esas cosas muggles?-dijo el señor Weasley

-Si, papá-dijo Ron

-Fascinante.. Luego quiero saber todo al respecto

-Querido, eso queda entre Ronnie y Hermione-dijo la señora Weasley

-Mamá-dijo Ron sonrojado

-Estoy lista-dijo Hermione

-Pues es hora de irnos, señora Weasley

-Tía, me pueden tlael un legalo?-dijo Victoire a Hermione

-Vic-dijo Bill

-Sí, princesa-sonrió Hermione.

-Nos vemos-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga y hermano..-Diviértanse en el larco

-Barco-dijo Hermione

-Lo que sea-dijo Ginny riendo mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Estas bien?-dijo Harry a su esposa

-Si, James esta algo inquieto.. Pero no es de lo que me deba preocupar-sonrió Ginny

-Portense bien.. No hagan travesuras-dijo George

-George, por favor-dijo Ron

-Trata bien a mi cuñadita

-George-dijo Ron rojo como su pelo

-No te pongas rojo, Ronnie..

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Hermione

Ron y Hermione tomaron el taxi hacia el puerto, donde se subieron al crucero "Romance in Paris"(n/a:por que pasan por París jejeje.. es broma).. Ron y Hermione se tomaron de las manos para ir a su camarote y después ir a hacer un recorrido..

-Mi amor, te amo tanto..-dijo Hermione a su esposo

-Yo también te amo, preciosa-dijo Ron y la besó..-No te mareas en estas cosas?

-No.. Tú?

-Nah..-dijo Ron

-Seguro?

-Si, mi amor.. Si no, nunca me hubiera atrevido a proponerte esto

-Yo fui la que lo propuso

-Cierto, pero fue por que estábamos viendo esa pelocala muggle llamada Taconic

-En primera se dice película y es Titanic

-Bueno como se llame-rió Ron-Esa cosa nos dio la idea

-"Nos"?

-Bueno, yo la puse no?

-Si, buen punto-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Piña colada?-dijo el mesero

-Si, gracias-dijo Hermione y le dieron la copa

-Usted señor?

-Eh..-dijo Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo-Si, por favor

El mesero le entregó la copa y se retiró..

-Que rico..-dijo Ron fascinado con la bebida

-Nunca la habías probado?-dijo Hermione

-No.. Casi no sé cosas muggles, solo sé unas pocas por mi papá

-Claro-sonrió Hermione-Quieres no mencionar la palabra "muggle" aquí..

-Cierto..-dijo Ron y besó la mejilla de su esposa

Fueron al camarote a ponerse sus trajes de baño, Hermione se puso un bikini rojo..

-Hey..-dijo Ron-Alto..

-Que? Me veo mal?

-No, estas hermosa-dijo Ron-Pero no quiero que salgas así

-Por que?

-Por que muchos tipejos te van a ver

-No seas tonto, Ronald.. Aunque me vean cientos de hombres al único que voy amar es a ti

-Pero es que eres tan linda.. tan bella, tan hermosa.. que..

-Ron, no seas celoso y vayamos a disfrutar del sol

-Bien..-dijo Ron

Salieron y se fueron a la piscina, Ron saltó y esperó a que Hermione lo imitara..

-Que esperas, Hermy? Salta

-No, mejor aquí me quedo-dijo Hermione

-Hermione, no seas miedosa

-No soy miedosa, Ronald.. Es solo que me quiero asolear

-Ni que fueras iguana, Hermione.. Anda, salta

-No-dijo Hermione y sin darse cuenta Ron tomo su brazo y la jalo haciendo que cayera al agua

-Lo ves? No paso.. Hermione? Hermione?-dijo Ron buscando a su novia como loco hasta que sintió que alguien lo hundía..

-Me la debes-rió Hermione

-Ah sí? Ya verás-dijo Ron y la persiguió dos niños pequeños..

Poco después se fueron a bañar al camarote.. Era de noche, y Hermione fue a ver unas cosas mientras Ron se bañaba.. Al regresar, la cama estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosas..

-Mi amor.. Y esto?

-Que no puedo ser algo romántico con mi linda y hermosa esposa?

-Claro que sí, tonto-dijo Hermione sonriendo-Todo esta perfecto

-Mi vida es perfecta teniéndote-dijo Ron y la besó.

Comenzaron a besarse hasta subir poco a poco de tono, se fueron acercando a la cama, y poco a poco a quitarse la ropa, se besaban, se acariciaban, se dejaron llevar por la pasión que exigían sus cuerpos excitados.. Hasta que el entró en ella, y soltaron gemidos de pasión al mismo tiempo, el trataba de hacerlo lento y despacio para no lastimarla.. Hermione cerró los ojos ante el dolor que al principio sintió..

-Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo Hermione-Estoy bien-dijo y besó a su esposo..

Ron siguió y besó a su esposa en el cuello, mientras ella sentía placer, ambos sentían placer.. Poco después Hermione descansaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su esposo..

-Wow..Fue la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo Ron

Hermione lo volteo a ver y sonrió..

-Lo mismo digo-sonrió..

Ron besó la frente de su esposa.. Y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.. Al día siguiente llegaron a Barcelona y se fueron a recorrer la ciudad, fueron a los acuarios, zoologicos, museos, parques, cines.. Así fue hasta que regresaron a Londres con obsequios para cada una de las familias(Harry y Ginny Potter, Andromeda y Teddy, Bill, Fleur y Victoire etc..)

ILL BE YOUR DREAM  
ILL BE YOUR WISH ILL BE YOUR FANTASY  
ILL BE YOUR HOPE ILL BE YOUR LOVE  
BE EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEED  
ILL LOVE YOU MORE WITH EVERY BREATH  
TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY DO  
I WILL BE STRONG I WILL BE FAITHFUL  
CAUSE IM COUNTING ON

A NEW BEGINNING  
A REASON FOR LIVING  
A DEEPER MEANING

I WANT TO STAND WITH YOU ON  
A MOUNTAIN  
I WANT TO BATHE WITH YOU IN THE SEA  
I WANT TO LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER  
UNTIL THE SKY FALLS DOWN ON ME

AND WHEN THE STARS ARE SHINING  
BRIGHTLY IN THE VELVET SKY,  
ILL MAKE A WISH TO SEND TO HEAVEN  
THEM MAKE YOU WANT TO CRY  
THE TEARS OF JOY FOR ALL THE  
PLEASURE AND THE CERTAINTY  
THAT WERE SURROUNDED BY THE  
COMFORT AND PROTECTION OF

THE HIGHEST POWERS  
IN LONELY HOURS  
THE TEARS DEVOUR YOU

I WANT TO STAND WITH YOU ON  
A MOUNTAIN  
I WANT TO BATHE WITH YOU IN THE SEA  
I WANT TO LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER  
UNTIL THE SKY FALLS DOWN ON ME

OH CAN YOU SEE IT BABY?  
YOU DONT HAVE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES  
CAUSE ITS STANDING RIGHT HERE  
BEFORE YOU  
ALL THAT YOU NEED WILL SURELY COME

ILL BE YOUR DREAM ILL BE YOUR WISH  
ILL BE YOUR FANTASY  
ILL BE YOUR HOPE ILL BE YOUR LOVE  
BE EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEED  
ILL LOVE YOU MORE WITH EVERY BREATH  
TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY DO

I WANT TO STAND WITH YOU ON A MOUNTAIN  
I WANT TO BATHE WITH YOU IN THE SEA  
I WANT TO LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER  
UNTIL THE SKY FALLS DOWN ON ME


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Welcom to the World James Sirius!**_

Ron y Hermione regresaron de su Luna de Miel y fueron a la Madriguera a contar todo sobre lo que hicieron en Barcelona. Paso 1 mes, y Ginny cumplió 9 meses de embarazo, si esta por tener a su bebé en cualquier momento, Harry esta cuidándola a cada segundo de su vida, y eso desespera a la pelirroja y pone nervioso a Teddy.

-Mi espalda me esta matando-se quejó Ginny mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda..

-Quieres que te masaje, Gin?

-No, mi vida.. Tu descansa, has tenido un día duro

-No importa, quiero que estés lo más comoda posible.. Oye que te parece si salimos hoy en la noche?

-Hoy? No tienes guardia?

-No, me toca la semana próxima.. Que dices? Tenemos una noche de juegos de mesa

-No, Harry.. No creo que pueda "jugar" ahora"-dijo Ginny señalando su vientre

-Ya no te preocupes, queda menos para que salga James

-Si, aunque que se quede aquí..-dijo Ginny acariciando su vientre-James se siente muy cómodo dentro de mami, verdad cielo?-dijo a su vientre y sintió como su pequeño pateaba

-Quiero consentirte.. Cuando llegue James ya no tendremos tiempo para nosotros

-Buen punto-dijo Ginny

-Papi-gritó Teddy corriendo hacia la cama y saltó logrando subirse en ella

-Hola campeón..

-Mi abuela esta alla abajo

-Ahora vamos..-dijo Harry

-Y a mí no me vas a saludar?-dijo Ginny

-Mami-dijo Teddy abrazando a su madrina-Hola James-dijo besando el vientre de Ginny

Ginny se llevó una mano al vientre..

-Que sucede?-dijo Harry

-Nada, estoy bien.. Ahora bajo..

-Segura? No quieres ir a San Mungo

-Estoy bien, amor.. No te preocupes..

Harry y Teddy bajaron a la sala a saludar a Andrómeda que traía ropa para Teddy y algunos bocadillos. Ginny estaba en la tina relajándose un poco, tenía mucho dolor de estómago, estaba muy segura que era eso..

-Gin?-dijo Harry tocando la puerta del baño

-Hola cariño

-Estas bien?

-Sí, solo quería un tiempo a solas

-Te sientes mal?

-Solo me duele el estómago

-Voy a llevarte a San Mungo

-No, Harry, escúchame.. Faltan 2 semanas para que nazca James

-Si, pero tu madre nos dijo que a veces se adelanta y..

-Tranquilo, es solo un dolor de estómago, mejor prepárame un té.. Si, mi amor?

-Esta bien.. Pero cualquier otra molestia.. Me avisas

-Si, cielo-dijo Ginny

Harry se fue y Ginny cerró los ojos..

-Espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando-dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre duro..

Ginny tomó un poco de té que le preparó su esposo.. En la noche se arregló para salir a cenar con Harry, Teddy se quedo a cargo de Ron y Hermione, que adoraban al pequeño y el a ellos.

-Donde te quieres sentar?

-Donde sea, mi vida-dijo Ginny

-Tardaran mucho en darnos una mesa?

-No creo.. ¿Por que? Te sientes mal? Vamos al hospital

-Harry, tranquilo..-dijo Ginny sonriendo-Estoy bien

En eso iban siguiendo a la mesera quien les iba a dar la mesa cuando Ginny se detuvo por que el dolor que sentía en su vientre aumentó y con ello, vio que un líquido resbalaba entre sus piernas.

-Am.. Harry..

-Espera, cariño.. Una mesa cerca de la ventana, es que nos gusta estar ahí

-Harry, cielo.. He roto aguas.. Ya viene

-¿Quien viene?

-Como que quien viene? James, Harry.. James va a nacer

-Oh por Merlin, ven..-dijo Harry y jalo del brazo a su mujer..

Con mucho cuidado la ayudo a subir al auto y se dirigieron a San Mungo.

-Como estás?

-Como crees?-dijo Ginny

-Oh Bien, hay que mantener la calma y respirar.. Respira conmigo..-dijo Harry a su esposa, tenía una mano en el volante y con la otra trataba de calmar a su esposa

-Estoy bien, no me toques, Potter

-Lo siento.. Tranquila falta poco para llegar..

-Uf..

-Que? Que?!-dijo Harry espantado..

-Una contracción-dijo Ginny y respiro profundo

-Respira profundo,vamos Gin

-Harry Potter cierra la boca..-gritó Ginny-Lo siento-lloró

-No te preocupes.. -dijo Harry-Creo que me lo merezco

Llegaron al estacionamiento.. Una enfermera ayudo a Ginny a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, y Harry tomó la mano de la pelirroja y fueron rumbo a recepción..

-Señorita.. Mi esposa esta por dar a luz.. Necesito que la atiendan

-Claro.. Nombre?

-Ginny Weasley-dijo Ginny entre dientes

-Bien, señora Potter la llevaremos a una habitación para ver como va su trabajo de parto, usted señor Potter espere aquí y le sugiero que llame a sus familiares

-Rayos, el bebé esta listo..

-Listo para que?

-Listo para salir-dijo Ginny adolorida..(n/a: Alguien ha visto la peli "Nueves Meses" esta genial)

Harry se quedó en la sala de espera.. Hasta que una enfermera salió..

-Usted es el señor Potter?

-Así es..

-Me podría dar su autógrafo?

-Mildred-dijo una sanandora-Sr. Potter puede pasar a verla

-Ya nació?

-No.. Tiene 2 cm de dilatación, tiene que llegar a 10

-Oh..-dijo Harry-Voy a verla

-Si, adelante

Harry entró..

-Mi amor-dijo Ginny

-Como te sientes?

-Me duele cada 7 minutos, pero bien

-Ay Gin.. Tranquila, será rápido

-Y le hablaste a mis padres?

-Si

-A mis hermanos

-Si

-A Neville, Luna, Hermione?

-Si, si y si..

-Bueno.. Esperemos que James no se demore en nacer..

-Si, ojala

6 horas después..

-Oh rayos, maldita sea, saquenlo, por favor-imploró Ginny entre lágrimas

-Hija, respira-dijo la señora Weasley tomando la mano de su hija-Tranquila

-Me duele, mamá-lloró Ginny

-Lo sé, mi niña.. Te entiendo..-dijo la señora Weasley

En la sala de espera

-Nos podemos ir?-dijo Ron a su esposa

-No, Ronald.. Tenemos que esperar

-Pero no me gusta estar aquí.. Detesto los hospitales..

-Tenemos que apoyar a Ginny.. Y también a Harry

-Es que ya la oíste gritar?-dijo Ron

-Ron, por favor.. No seas insensible..-dijo Hermione

-Ron, Hermione... Ginny quiere verlos-dijo Harry

-Ve tú, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Ron

-No señor, tu vienes conmigo-dijo Hermione y obligó a Ron a levantarse y acompañarla

Entraron a la habitación de la pelirroja..

-Amiga..

-Gin, te ves

-Horrible, lo sé.. Estoy exhausta.. No sé si pueda lograrlo..

-Lo harás, eres muy fuerte y valiente..-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Como le haces para soportar verla así?-susurró Ron a su amigo

-Pues la verdad, te soy sincero.. Ni yo sé como es que estoy aquí

-Potter, ven ahora-gritó Ginny

-Gin, tranquila.. Respira.. -dijo Harry y comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar para que su esposa lo siguiera

Ginny trataba pero el dolor era insoportable..

-Harry, haz que salga.. Haz algo.. Por favor

-Ginny, yo no..

-Te lo suplico.. Me duele mucho, me estoy partiendo a la mitad

-Eso es posible?!-dijo Ron y Hermione le dio un zape en la nuca-Ay, Hermione

-Me duele, Harry.. Todo es culpa tuya.. Te odio, te juro que no vuelvo a dejar que me toques, me oíste?

-Auch! Eso ha de dolor-dijo Ron-Tu me vas a odiar?-dijo a su esposa

-No lo sé.. Es difícil decirlo

-Buen punto, siempre me odias o me amas..

-Ay rayos.. Por favor hagan que James salga..-imploró Ginny

-Iré por la sanadora-dijo Hermione y salió de la habitación

-Ya, mi amor.. Ya queda poco-dijo Harry acariciando la frente de su esposa

-No puedo, Harry.. No puedo más

-Ginny, tranquila, lo lograrás.. Tu eres fuerte, Gin.. Y podrás hacer esto..

-Bien, como vas querida?-dijo la sanadora

-Me duele mucho, por favor.. Pueden darme algo para el dolor?

-Lo siento aquí en el mundo mágico no existe nada de eso

-QUE?!-dijo Ginny-Debe haber algo

-Lo siento.. Aquí las brujas lo hacemos a la antigua

-Demonios-lloró Ginny

-Vamos a ver si ya estas lista..-dijo la sanadora y revisó a Ginny-Lista.. Muy bien, querida.. Ya es hora.. Solo el padre puede estar presente

-Nos vemos, suerte-dijo Ron a su hermana y a su amigo

-Nos vemos en un rato-dijo Hermione-Tu puedes, Gin..

Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitación, dentro de la habitación, Harry se puso la ropa para presenciar el parto..

-Uf.. Harry.. Me duele

-Tranquila.. Ya va a nacer, James.. Ya es hora

-Muy bien, querida.. Cuando te diga.. Vas a pujar fuerte.. De acuerdo?-dijo la sanadora.. -Bien, puja

Ginny levantó su espalda con ayuda de Harry hasta quedar semisentada, la pelirroja apretaba la cara, y la mano de su esposo.. Se dejo caer hacia atrás cuando la presión terminó.. Harry besó la frente de su esposa, Ginny respiraba entre cortado..

-Muy bien, querida.. Vamos otra vez.. Inténtalo de nuevo

Ginny asintió, agarró aire y pujó.. Cerró los ojos ante el fuerte dolor que sentía en ese momento, escucha a Harry animandola y diciéndole palabras de aliento.. Cuando terminó Harry de contar, Ginny dejo caer su espalda, su respiración era agitada, y comenzaba a sudar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo..

-Wow, este bebé es flojito.. Puja fuerte, querida..

-No.. Por favor..-lloró Ginny-No puedo más

-Si puedes, vamos.. Lo estas haciendo muy bien, mi amor-dijo Harry a su esposa-Te amo, vamos.. Puja

-No, ya no.. Me duele..

-Vamos, Gin.. Hazlo por James.. Hazlo por nuestro hijo.. No quieres conocerlo?

-Si, claro que sí-lloró Ginny-Pero me duele

-Se irá el dolor si pujas, querida.. Vamos.. Ya lo veo..

Ginny volvió a esforzarse, su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo y su cabello estaba húmedo de tanto sudar.. Soltó un grito y se dejo caer en la cama..

-Excelente, su cabeza ya salió.. -dijo la sanadora con una sonrisa

Harry se asomó y vio la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.. Se puso pálido, Ginny lo notó..

-No te desmayes, aún.. Harry.. Te necesito..

-No me voy a desmayar.. ¿Quien dice que me voy a desmayar?

-Ouch-se quejó Giny

-Oh muy bien, eso es.. Excelente.. Esta naciendo.. Sigue.. Un poco más.. Vamos

Ginny dejo salir un grito de dolor y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada y se oyó un llanto..

-Es un varón..-sonrió la sanadora

-Al fin.. Al fin-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Wow.. Que pulmones-dijo la sanadora sonriendo y coloco al pequeño en el vientre de su madre

-Hola mi amor, soy mamá-lloró Ginny al ver a su hijo-Eres tan guapo.. Si lo eres, lo eres..

-Lo hiciste..-sonrió Harry entre lágrimas y vio a su hijo.. -Eres increíble

-Lo logre-dijo Ginny sonriendo entre lágrimas-Nació, al fin..

-Naciste, James.. Hola campeón.. Soy papá.. Hola!-dijo Harry al bebé que lloraba sin parar..

-Te amamos, bebé.. No sabes cuanto..-dijo Ginny entre lágrimas..

-El papá va a cortar el cordón?-dijo la enfermera a Harry ofreciéndole unas tijeras al pelinegro..

-Si..

-Eres mi bebito hermoso-dijo Ginny al bebé.. que al escuchar las voces familiares se calmó un poco, ahora solo sollozaba entre ratos..

-Te amo, Gin, Gracias por darme una familia.. Eres asombrosa..-dijo Harry y besó a su esposa en los labios

-Yo también te amo, mira Harry se parece a ti..

-Y a mi padre-sonrió Harry

-Mi amor, estas llorando?-dijo Ginny al ver los ojos verdes de su esposo llenos de lágrimas

-De felicidad, Gin.. Soy papá.. Puedes creerlo?

Ginny sonrió y volteó a ver a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla.. Harry salió de la habitación..

-Harry.. Que pasa?

-Ya soy papá.. -dijo Harry sonriendo-Soy papá-gritó emocionado

Todos se abrazaron y gritaron emocionados.. Felicitaron al pelinegro y poco a poco fueron entrando a conocer a James Sirius.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: I Want a baby**_

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ginny regresaron a Grimmauld Place, Teddy estaba ansioso por conocer a su nuevo hermanito.

-Buen día, amo Harry

-Buenos días, Kreacher-dijo Harry

-Buen día ama Weasley

-Kreacher, por favor.. Dime Ginny

-No, Kreacher no puede hablarle así a su ama

-Kreacher te presento a James..

-Es un honor conocer al hijo de mis amos..

-Gracias, Kreacher..-dijo Ginny

-Mis amos desean algo de comer?

-Un buen caldo me sentaría bien..-dijo Ginny

-Un caldo, a la orden ama Weasley.. Usted desea algo Amo Harry?

-No, Gracias Kreacher

Kreacher asintió y desapareció.. Ginny cargaba a James quien dormía tranquilamente.. Ginny se sentó en el sofá a admirar a su bebé.. Harry se sentó junto a ella.. Y observó a su hijo y sonrió..

-No es lindo, Harry?

-Si, cariño..

-Es muy guapo, igual a su padre

-Tiene la maldición Potter-dijo Harry señalando el poco pero rebelde cabello de su hijo

-Es muy pequeño para saber si tendrá o no el cabello de los Potter

-Si..

-Me encantaría que tuviera tus ojos..-dijo Ginny y volteo a ver a su esposo

-Pues yo quiero que tenga tus ojos

-Los míos son comunes

-No, son hermosos..-dijo Harry y besó la mejilla de su esposa

En eso James despierta y comienza a llorar..

-No llores, mi vida.. Tranquilo-dijo Ginny acariciando la frente de su hijo-Calma, mamá esta aquí..

-Me iré para que le des de comer

-Oh por favor.. Eres mi esposo..

-Pero supongo que querrás estar a solas

-Quédate..-dijo Ginny-Como si no hubieras visto antes?

-Bien.. -dijo Harry-Me quedaré

Ginny amamantó a su pequeño, acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo y besaba su diminuta manita.. Ginny puso su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo quien miraba embobado como su esposa alimentaba a su hijo..

-No babees, Potter-dijo Ginny

-Lo ves? Por eso te dije que era mejor que fuera

-No, no.. Me da risa tu cara-rió Ginny

-Es mi cara cuando te veo

-Que mentiroso eres, no siempre tienes esa cara

-Claro que sí, es mi cara de enamorado

-Ama Weasley, Kreacher le ha dejado su caldo en la mesa

-Oh, gracias Kreacher

-Quiere que le preparé el biberón al pequeño?

-No, gracias, ya le di de comer-dijo Ginny

-Bueno.. Kreacher se retira, si necesitan a Kreacher solo llamelo

-Si, gracias-dijo Harry

Kreacher desapareció, Ginny colocó a su bebé en su cuna y bajó a comer junto con Harry. En eso llega Teddy.

-Mami-dijo Teddy abrazando a Ginny

-Hola mi niño-dijo Ginny respondiéndole el abrazo

-Papi-dijo Teddy abrazando a Harry

-Hola campeón.. Y tu abuelita?

-Ahorita viene, se quedo haciendo galletas para mi hermanito

-Cariño, tu hermanito es muy pequeño para comer galletas

-Bueno, serán para nosotros..-dijo Teddy-Puedo conocerlo?

-Claro-dijo Ginny y tomo la manita del niño y subieron a la habitación de James

Teddy y Ginny entraron a la habitación de James y el pequeño niño se acerco a la cuna donde vio a una criatura durmiendo.. Sonrió y miró a su mamá, tomó la manita del bebé y no podía dejar de sonreír..

-Es muy pequeño, mami

-Crecerá

-Cuándo?

-Todavía falta..-dijo Ginny poniéndose a la altura de Teddy y abrazándolo por la espalda..

-Pero ya quiero jugar con él

-Lo sé, y estoy segura que James también querra jugar contigo

-En serio?

-Claro.. Serán muy amigos

-Mejor, seré su hermano mayor

-Eres su hermano mayor, mi amor.. El te verá así.. Estoy segura

-Y yo lo quiero como mi hermanito, mami..

-Lo sé, pequeño..

-Tengo hambre

-Vamos a que comas algo, mi amor

Después de que Teddy comiera algo, llegó Andrómeda con galletas y ropa para el bebé..

-Es precioso, felicidades!-dijo Andromeda

-Gracias-dijo Ginny con James en brazos y le besó su cabecita..

-Cualquier cosa avísame, querida

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

-Vamos, Teddy, tus padrinos y tu primo deben descansar

-Abu, James es mi hermanito-dijo Teddy-Verdad mami?-miró a Ginny

-Claro que sí, cielo

-Puedo hacerle un dibujo?-dijo Teddy sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Ginny

Teddy fue por pergamino y crayolas mágicas, se sentó y empezó a dibujar.. Al terminar, le entregó el dibujo a Ginny.. Ginny sonrió y abrazó a Teddy..

-Crees que le guste?-sonrió Teddy emocionado

-Claro que sí, es hermoso-sonrió Ginny

Teddy sonrió abrazo a sus padrinos, y al bebé y se fue con su abuelita.. Harry vio el dibujo de Teddy con curiosidad.. El pequeño dibujo a Lupin, Tonks como angeles desde una nube, y luego a el mismo con sus padres-padrinos, abuela, y el pequeño James.

-Lindo dibujo, verdad cariño?-dijo Ginny a Harry

-Si-sonrió Harry-Es un bonito detalle lo que hizo Teddy

-Es muy noble igual que sus padres, mi amor..

-Lo sé-sonrió Harry-Me recuerda mucho a ellos, es noble y valiente.. Pero también travieso

-Pues sí-sonrió Ginny-Quieras o no, Teddy y James están destinados a ser traviesos

-Eso lo sé, esta en la sangre Potter

-Y Weasley-sonrió Ginny

-Sí, Gin.. Tendrás que tener a la mano un buen tónico para los nervios

-Por que?-dijo Ginny

-Por los dolores de cabeza que te hará pasar James-rió Harry

-Uf, no me lo quiero imaginar.. Por ahora parece un niño tranquilo..-dijo Ginny y en eso se oye un llanto..

-Si, tranquilo-se burló Harry

Ginny le frunció el ceño..

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Ginny

-No, yo voy..-sonrió Harry

-Gracias-dijo Ginny

Harry fue al comedor y tomó a su hijo en brazos..

-Ya campeón, tranquilo.. No llores.. Ya, ya.. Sh.. sh-arrullaba a James..-Vaya, quien dijo que ser padre sería fácil

-Tuvimos práctica con Teddy-dijo Ginny

-Pero Teddy era más tranquilo, Gin

-Buen punto, James heredó tu carácter-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Chistosita-dijo Harry y besó la mejilla de su esposa

-Contrólate-dijo Ginny tomando a James para darle de comer..

-Que?-dijo Harry pero la volvió a besar..

-Como que? Cálmate si? No queremos otro Potter antes de tiempo

-Quieres que tengamos más hijos?

-Si, pero dentro de 2 años-dijo Ginny

-Esta bien, pero conste eh..

-Basta, Harry.. Ya te dije que sí, pero a su tiempo-dijo Ginny acomodándose el tirante de la blusa para poder sacarle el aire(eructo) a su bebé.. El pequeño James se quedó dormido, al igual que sus padres.. En la casa de Ron y Hermione estaban almorzando y de la nada Hermione quiso tocar el tema de los hijos..

-Ron, te gustaría ser papá?

-Oh claro que sí, mensita.. Y más si tu eres la mamá

-Ah.. Es que, ya pasó un poco más de 3 semanas de que bueno, nos casamos y.. No hemos hecho el intento de tener un hijo

-Por que tu dices que no quieres..

-Sí, pero..

-Que tienes? Estas bien, Hermione? Es que te he notado extraña estos días..

-Es que ultimamente me he sentido vacía, Ron

-Vacía? No te sientes feliz conmigo?

-Oh vamos, claro que sí, no ese tipo de vacío.. Me refiero.. a que.. ya sabes tener un bebé, formar una familia, nuestra familia..

-Sí, ya lo habíamos hablado, Hermione.. Tu estas muy concentrada en tu trabajo y yo en el mío.. Un bebé sería un estorbo

-Que?!-dijo Hermione molesta

-Bueno, ya sabes que.. No tendríamos el mismo tiempo para nosotros.. Estas embarazada?

-No, por supuesto que no, aún no..

-Entonces.. Por que tan alterada?

-Por que yo ya tengo ese sentimiento de tener un bebé y tu no lo compartes

-Por que creí que no, mi amor.. -dijo Ron y la besó-Pero por supuesto que quiero tener hijos contigo, mil si quieres

-No, tampoco te pases-sonrió Hermione

-Que dices? Ponemos marcha el plan?-sonrió Ron besando el cuello de su esposa

-Aja-dijo Hermione riendo..

Ron se levantó de la mesa y cargó a Hermione, y la recostó sobre la cama, justo cuando iba a comenzar la acción, llegó una lechuza..

-Oh demonios-bufó Ron molesto

-Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Lo siento, es que.. Tenía que ser ahora?-dijo Ron

Hermione se levantó, se acomodó la blusa y tomó la carta mientras acariciaba la vieja lechuza del ministerio..

-Que sucede?

-Hay una emboscada..-dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas

-No! Tu no vas..

-Tengo que ir, Ronald

-Pero no quiero que te vuelvan a herir..

-Estaré bien, Ron

-He dicho que no

-Pues yo digo que sí, es mi decisión ir o no ir, Ronald.. No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade ahora!

Ron se cambió rápido y tomo la mano de su esposa y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: This is a nightmare**_

Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogsmeade, y vieron a mucha gente horrorizada, corriendo hacia todas direcciones, y mortifagos y aurores luchando entre sí.. De pronto un mortífago vio a Hermione y comenzó a atacarla pero Ron logró salvarla..

-Mucho cuidado, idiota-dijo Ron y comenzó a lanzarse hechizos con el mortífago

-Desmaius-gritó un mortífago a Hermione

-Protego-gritó Hermione-Expelliarmus-gritó y la varita del enemigo voló a sus manos

-Sectusempra-gritó el mortífago a Ron

-Protego-gritó Ron

-Crucio-gritó un mortífago a Hermione y esta cayó al suelo..

Ron vio que un mortífago estaba atacando a Hermione y terminó hiriendo al que lo atacaba y se fue corriendo a buscar a Hermione..

-Hermione.. Hermione-gritaba Ron

Por otra parte llegó Harry junto con otros aurores..

-Ron

-Harry... has visto a Hermione?

-No, pero esto es un caos.. Son muchos

-Expelliarmus-gritó Ron para defenderse a él y a Harry de un hechizo

Harry y Ron comenzaron a defender y proteger a toda la gente que estaba ahí asustada, mientras que Hermione y otras auroras luchaban contra varios mortífagos. Ron estaba corriendo en busca de Hermione, y Harry estaba buscando a Ginny, habían ido a dar un paseo.

-Suéltame..-dijo Ginny

-Gin-dijo Harry y corrió más de prisa a buscar a su esposa..

-No, crees que te soltaremos tan fácilmente.. Eres lo que nos llevará a Potter.. Di nos que planea o tu pequeño hijo morirá..

-No, no.. Dejen a mi hijo, déjenlo.. Mátenme..

-Es la misma escena que vio nuestro amo hace años.. La tonta madre defendiendo a su hijo, sabiendo que ella puede morir.. y dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo-dijo el mortífago que sujetaba con fuerza a Ginny

-Dejen a mi hijo, déjenlo..

-Ginny-dijo Harry al ver a su esposa e hijo..

-Potter, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar

-Dolohov..

-Como está tu amiguito el hombre lobo?

Harry comenzó a luchar contra los mortífagos, Ginny logró tener a James en brazos..

-Huye, Gin.. Salva a James, estaré bien..

-Ya vuelvo, Harry.. Para ayudarte..

-No, no.. Sálvense, estaré bien.. Ya lo verás-dijo Harry

Ginny se apareció en la Madriguera con su hijo en brazos..

-Mamá, necesito que cuides de James..

-Pero que.. que ocurre hija?

-Solo hazlo, mamá.. Cuídalo, por favor.. -dijo Ginny y besó la cabecita de su hijo-Mamá te ama, James-dijo esto y desapareció..

Hermione logró vencer a todos los mortífagos que tenía cerca.. Fue a buscar a su esposo y una mujer de negro la detuvo del cuello..

-Hola Sangre sucia..

-Suélteme..-dijo Hermione

La mujer rió mavadamente, Ron encontró a Hermione con la mujer y comenzó a luchar contra los secuaces de esa mujer.. Pero en eso uno atacó por la espalda a Ron, clavándole una navaja en el hombro.. y este cayó al suelo..

-Ron-gritó Hermione espantada..

Los mortífagos desaparecieron dejando a Hermione desesperada al ver a su esposo muriéndose

-Ron.. Resiste.. -dijo Hermione llorando tomando la mano de su esposo-Aguanta.. sí? Por favor

-Hermione, no fui muy rápido

-Shhh.. No hables, calma.. Llamaré a Harry, tranquilo..Vas a estar bien..

-No, Hermione.. No hagas el intento..

-Que dices, menso? Deja ya de sobreactuar.. Debes seguir luchando, aguanta.. Tienes que aguantar-dijo Hermione llorando y mando un patronus a Harry, San Mungo y Madriguera..-Tranquilo..

-Te amo, Minnie

-Yo también te amo, Ronnie-dijo Hermione.. -No gastes energías-dijo Hermione

-No llores por mí.. -dijo Ron secando las lágrimas de su esposa

Harry estaba luchando contra los mortifagos y lo logró.. Cayó al suelo desmayado.. Ginny llegó.. y vio a su esposo tirado en el suelo..

-Harry.. Responde, vamos.. Despierta.. Vamos..-dijo Ginny llorando-Despierta, vamos

En eso Ginny vio el patronus de Hermione y se asustó al saber el estado de su hermano.. Se apareció con Harry en San Mungo cuando este ya había despertado, pero no estaba del todo conciente..

-Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo..

-No vas a poder con mi peso

-No voy a dejar que te muera

-Quiero estar a solas contigo

-Estas herido, no es un momento muy romántico que digamos

-Lo sé, pero aún así..-dijo Ron y Hermione lo besó.. y Ron cerró los ojos-Ron? Ron.. Ron despierta.. No es gracioso.. Ron, vamos..-lloró..

En seguida llegan varios medimagos y aurores a ayudar a Hermione con Ron.. Al llegar a San Mungo todos esperaban a Hermione para que les explicara lo sucedido..

-Fue mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.. Yo debí ser más rápida y lanzarle hechizos pero uno de ellos fue más listo que yo y..

-Tranquila... Ron estará bien-dijo Neville

-Si, no estes triste.. Todo estará bien-dijo Luna

Harry estaba recostado en una camilla en un cuarto del hospital, Ginny estaba a su lado..

-Gin..-dijo Harry despertando

-Harry, como estás?

-bien, no te preocupes, Gin.. Estoy bien.. y Ron? Y Hermione?

Ginny calló..

-Que les pasó, Gin?

-Hermione esta bien.. Pero Ron esta herido, Harry..

-Que le pasó?

-El.. Le clavaron una navaja en el hombro-dijo Ginny entre sollozos-Tengo miedo, Harry

-Estará bien, Gin.. No te preocupes, es Ron.. Ambos sabemos que siempre se salva..

-Igual que tú.. Ron esta mal, amor.. Se estaba muriendo cuando llegó.. Hermione esta destrozada, le tuvieron que dar un calmante para que se tranquilizara..

-Ve con ellos, Gin.. Y James? Como está?

-El esta bien.. Y no me moveré

-Vamos, estaré bien, tienes que estar con tu familia, y con Hermione, te necesita ahora

-También te necesita.. Por eso tienes que recuperarte, cariño

-Lo haré, anda ve con ellos

Hermione estaba en la sala de espera.. Estaba llorando, desesperada.. En eso sale un medimago..

-Familiares del señor Ronald Weasley?

-Somos nosotros-dijo el señor Weasley y todo la familia pelirroja incluyendo a los amigos se levantaron..

-Oh..

-Somos sus padres

-Y yo su esposa

-Bien, el señor Weasley necesita una operación.. Perdió mucha sangre..

-Yo doy-dijo la señora Weasley

-Yo también-dijo el señor Weasley..

-La sangre debe ser compatible.. Y la sangre del señor Weasley no es muy común

-Ron y yo tenemos la misma sangre-dijo Hermione-Al casarnos hacemos la unión sanguínea

-Es cierto.. Vamos-dijo el medimago

-Y nosotros?

-Claro, pasen con la enfermera Jill.. Jill, encárgate de ello

-Si, señor

Hicieron los análisis..

-Y bien..

-Bueno, al parecer usted tiene anemia leve así que no puede..-dijo el sanador a Hermione

-No, no.. No puede ser... -lloró Hermione

-Tiene que conseguir un donante lo antes posible.. O si no..

-No, no lo diga, haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para conseguir un donante

-De nuestra parte también, no se preocupe..

Hermione salió aún más triste..

-Yo puedo donar sangre..-dijo Harry

-La sangre de Ron es poco común.. es Oa+(no se si exista jejeje creo que no)

Harry se enojó al no poder ayudar a su amigo..

-No te preocupes, Hermione.. Ya encontraremos al donante

-Ojalá sea pronto por que Ron necesita ser operado lo antes posible-dijo Hermione

-Ya verás que será así-dijo Harry..


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: I need you, love**_

Pasaron varios días desde que Ron ingresó al hospital, Hermione buscaba por todos lados, algun donante para poder salvar la vida de su esposo, tenía miedo de perderlo, estaba muy asustada, cada vez Ron empeoraba su estado debido a que no encontraban un donante, Hermione lloraba al ver que el pulso de su esposo era cada vez más débil, y su color de piel era cada vez más pálido..

Hermione estaba en el cuarto del hospital de Ron, tomaba su mano y lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos..

-Por favor, Ron.. Lucha, mi amor.. Por favor, eres un guerrero, eres un Gryffindor, se valiente..-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas-No te dejes vencer..

-Hermione-dijo la madre de esta-Ven, mi vida.. Debes descansar

-No me iré, mamá

-Vamos, cielo.. Debes dormir.. No has comido, y te puedes enfermar

-Pero quiero estar aquí por si llega un donante para Ron

-Tranquila, tus amigos te avisarán, anda vamos...

Hermione asintió y se fue a comer algo, se baño y regresó al hospital.. Ahí estaban los Weasley, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Harry, Ginny, La Profesora Mcgonagall..

-Hermione, estás muy delgada-dijo la señora Weasley-debes comer algo

-Ya comí en mi casa

-Aún así, querida.. Te vas a enfermar..

-Es que tengo miedo

-Te entiendo, pero vas a ver que todo va a estar bien-dijo la señora Weasley tomando la mano de Hermione-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar, querida..

Hermione asintió..

-Me alegra que tu seas mi nuera-sonrió la señora Weasley-Y también feliz de que tu seas la madre de mis nietos

-Que?

-Querida, ya te hiciste la prueba de embarazo?

-Sí.. Y salió negativa, además no puedo quedar embarazada

-Oh, querida.. Tranquila, el pequeño Weasley no ha de tardar..

-Por que lo dice?

-Por que soy madre, querida.. Una madre sabe muchas cosas, entre ellas reconocer cuando una vida esta en camino.. -dijo la señora Weasley

-Usted cree que yo? No, yo no.. Yo no puedo quedar embarazada

-Algo me dice que estas en un error, querida.. Algo me dice que muy pronto estarás como Ginny

-Eso quisiera, señora Weasley

-Se repite la historia, tarde un poco en quedar embarazada de Ron.. Pero tras 2 años de espera.. Llegó el pequeño Ronnie.. Bueno iré a verlo..

-Gracias

-No me agradezcas..

Hermione se sentó en una banca de la sala de espera, y a un lado se sentó Harry..

-Tranquila, Hermione.. Ron ha salido de muchas, saldrá de esta también

-Y si no encontramos un donante, Harry?

-Lo encontraremos, confía en mí..

-Encontraste un donante?

-Pues no, pero estoy seguro que llegará muy pronto..

-Y si..

-No, no pienses eso.. El va a estar bien.. Yo también temo perder a mi mejor amigo, pero vas a ver que no será así..

-No quiero perderlo..

-Vas a ver que no..

Hermione lloraba al pensar que su esposo podría perder la vida, y Harry la abrazó y Ginny se unió a ese abrazo, y el pequeño James también, aunque solo de tener corto tiempo de vida, sabe al ver a su mamá, lo que esta pasando, y esta triste al no poder ver al pelirrojo que lo carga y lo mima.

-Sra. Weasley.. -dijo el medimago encargado del caso de Ron

-Si?

-Encontramos el donante

-Oh gracias a Merlin

En eso llega un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel canela, ojos y cabello oscuro..

-Herrmione, me enterre que Rrronald esta enfermo.. y quise venirrr ayudarrte

-Esto me huele mal-murmuró Ginny

-Oh vamos-dijo Harry a su esposa-No desconfíes..

-Harry, ambos sabemos que Krum ha querido acercarse a Hermione desde hace años.. y si esto de ser "donante" es una trampa?

-No, claro que no.. se nota que Ron es tu hermano, el también ya estaría sacando conclusiones

-Bueno, por favor.. Señor Krum, acompáñeme

-Gracias, Viktor.. Gracias, en serio

Krum sonrió ante el abrazo de Hermione y siguió el paso del sanador.. Poco después, todos estaban esperando que el sanador saliera del quirófano. En eso salió con una sonrisa, todo mundos se paró, rodeándolo..

-Que sucede?

-Como está mi hermano?-dijo George

-Fue todo un éxito, Ronald esta bien, solo que por ahora esta dormido, pero al parecer no tuvo reacción alguna con la sangre..

-Oh gracias a Merlin-dijo la señora Weasley

-Podemos verlo?-dijo el señor Weasley

-Si, claro en un momento

Hermione sonrió, y fue a buscar a Viktor para darle las gracias, pero el tiene otra intensión como bien lo dedujo Ginny, conquistar a Hermione a como de lugar.

-Viktor, quiero agradecerte, lo que hiciste.. No sabes cuanto te agradezco, que hayas donando tu sangre a Ron

-Sé que el me odia, pero yo sé que lo quieres..

-Si, gracias..

-Yo sé que me va a odiar aún así cuando sepa que yo le salvé la vida

-No, no.. El no es rencoroso..-dijo Hermione-Gracias, Krum..

Hermione se iba a levantar para ir a ver a su esposo cuando Krum le tomo el brazo..

-Herrmione, porr favorr quierro que rrecapacites..

-Recapacitar qué, Viktor?

-No te hagas, te casaste con el pobretón por lástima

-Suéltame-dijo Hermione quitando su brazo de la mano de Krum-Por supuesto que no, Krum.. Yo me casé con Ronald por que lo amo

-Como vas a amar a alguien que es pobre? No te pueda dar nada

-Basta, no te permito que hables así de él-dijo Hermione molesta

-Vamos, sé mi esposa, yo te daré lo que el no

-Ya basta, Krum

Krum forzó a Hermione a besarlo.. Hermione se despegó del beso y le dio una cachetada y salió de la habitación pero alguien ya había tomado una foto del "beso". Hermione caminó al cuarto de Ron, entró y lo vio dormido.. tomo sus manos..

-Hola, Ron.. Mi amor, por favor.. haz un intento por despertar.. Te extraño, cielo.. Por favor..

En eso Ron abrió los ojos.. y sonrió..

-Hola hermosa..

-Ron-dijo Hermione y lo besó-Mi amor.. Como te sientes?

-Mejor ahora que te veo-dijo Ron

-Mi amor, me hiciste tanta falta, eres un tonto por defenderme

-No, no lo soy.. Haría eso una y mil veces, Hermione.. Una vez vomité babosas por ti, ahora me lastimaron en el hombro por ti.. Y sabes qué, lo volvería a hacer.. sin cansarme

-Eres un idiota, por mi culpa casi mueres..

-Pero no estoy muerto, aún no te deshaces de mí, tontita

En eso entra el medimago a checar a Ron, y poco después los demás Weasley..

-Me alegro que ya estes mejor, amigo..-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Ay hermanito, nos tenías muy preocupado-dijo Ginny

-Sí, estábamos muy tristes..-dijo Teddy-Te queremos, tío Ron.. No vuelvas a asustarnos

-No te preocupes, enano.. No volverá a pasar

-Demasiada gente, por favor, el paciente debe dormir-dijo el sanador

-Bien, nos iremos-dijo George..-Adios, Ronnie

-Adios Georgie-sonrió Ron

Todos se fueron, y Hermione se quedó y besó la frente de Ron..

-Te dejaré dormir..

-No,quédate, seré niño bueno

Hermione sonrió y abrazó con cuidado a su esposo..

-Te extrañe, bobito..

-Pero ya volví, bonita..

Poco después, Ron se quedó dormido y Hermione también..


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: A great gift**_

Ron se recuperó y pudo regresar a casa, Hermione en esta ocasión se encargaría de cuidarlo, a él no le agradaba la idea de que lo trataran como bebé, pero si su enfermera iba a ser su esposa, aceptaba con gusto, y se enfermaría de vez en cuando..

Ron estaba recostado en la cama, y Hermione estaba en la cocina, preparándole algo rico de comer. Hermione llegó con la charola con la comida y la medicina del pelirrojo, Ron al ver a su esposa sonrío pero al ver la medicina, borró su sonrisa..

-No, Hermione.. Esa cosa sabe asqueroso

-No seas infantil, Ronald..-río Hermione

-Es que sabe horrible, Hermione-dijo Ron cuando Hermione se acerco con el frasco y una cuchara

-Oh vamos, no sabe tan mal

-Claro que sí, Hermione..-dijo Ron

-Vamos, Ron.. Si te lo tomas, haremos lo que tu quieras

-Estoy herido, Hermione

-Pero no solamente podemos ya sabes, así..

-Pero no es lo mismo, Hermione-dijo Ron decepcionado

-Oh vamos, solo serán unas cuántas semanas

-Eso espero-dijo Ron

Hermione le dio la medicina a su esposo y le puso la charola en la cama..

-Y tu no vas a comer?

-Más al rato, Ron.. Por ahora no tengo hambre

-Pero.. Mi mamá me dijo que nos has comido bien, Hermione

-Oh vamos, solo fue por que estaba triste por que no despertabas y te estabas muriendo

-Pero no me morí, ahora debes seguir comiendo

-No tengo mucha hambre, Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Tienes que comer, Minnie

-Más al rato..-dijo Hermione y besó a su esposo en la mejilla-Come

Ron empezó a comer.. A la semana, Ron ya estaba mejor y ya podía levantarse y hacer de su vida normal. La pareja estaban desayunando cuando de la nada llego una lechuza, con el Profeta. Ron tomo el periódico para leerlo pero ocurrió lo que Hermione y los demás habían estado evitando.

-HERMIONE! Que significa esto?

-Yo.. Ron.. Espera, antes de que pienses mal..

-No.. Aquí dice que estas saliendo con él

-Eso es mentira, Ronald.. Yo no estoy saliendo con él..

-Aquí estás muy feliz dándote un beso con él, cuando el estuvo hospitalizado

-Ronald, escucha.. El estaba en el hospital por que el fue quien te donó sangre

-No, claro que no.. Fue mi hermana

-No, Ron.. Fue Krum, el te donó sangre, pero fue un plan para acercarse a mí..

-Sí, claro

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Ron

-Pues parece que mientes

-No estoy mintiendo, Ronald.. Ese día fui a agradecerle que el hubiera donado la sangre, pero todo acabo como un caos.. Me besó, pero yo no se lo respondí al contrario.. Me alejé y le dije que te amaba..

-Ah por favor, Hermione

-Por que no me crees? Le crees a Rita Skeeter más que a mí? Sabes que a ella le encanta hacer chismes para separar a todo mundo.. Ya lo intentó con nosotros, hace años lo intentó con George y Angelina, te acuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo..

-Entonces? Por que le crees a esta basura..

-Yo.. Lo siento... yo..

-Ya déjalo, Ronald-dijo Hermione-Ya no tengo hambre, iré a ducharme para ir a la casa de los Potter

-Hermione, espera..-dijo Ron tomando la mano de su esposa-Lo siento, de verdad.. Es que..

-Ya por favor, déjalo.. No importa

-Claro que importa, son mis celos estúpidos

-Pues deja de ser tan inseguro y confía en mis sentimientos por ti-dijo Hermione molesta

-Es que.. Tu sabes que odio a Krum e imaginar que estas tú con él a escondidas, es.. terrible para mí

-Pues deja de pensar en eso.. Yo jamás te engañaría con Krum ni con nadie.. Tu serás siempre mi amante, tonto

-Lo siento.. No volverá a pasar

-No asegures eso, que somos Ron y Hermione, siempre vamos a pelar

-Van a creer los vecinos que nos vamos a divorciar alguna vez

-Si, pero se cansarán de esperar-dijo Hermione

-Te amo, Hermione-dijo Ron abrazando a su esposa-Lamento que te haya hecho pasar un mal momento

-Olvídalo, no pasó nada-dijo Hermione-Anda, tenemos que ir a casa de los Potter.

-No, mejor hay que decirles que estamos ocupados..-dijo Ron pícaramente

-Ronald, ya hicimos compromiso-dijo Hermione-No podemos decirles que no a la mera..-no puedo terminar la frase por que Ron la besó..-Le mandaré una lechuza a Ginny

Ron sonrió.

-Pero mañana si los visitaremos, quiero ir a ver a mi ahijado

-Si, tienes razón.. Pero quiero estar a solas contigo..

-Pues manos a la obra..

Un mes después, Ginny estaba preparando todo para la fiesta de James, su pequeño estaba cumpliendo 1 añito, estaba feliz por su pequeño, a pesar de ser un travieso, lo adora y quiere lo mejor para él, Harry esta fascinado con su pequeño James, con su campeón como el le dice..

-Di papá.. Di papá-dijo Harry a su hijo quien estaba entretenido golpeándolo con la sonaja

-Di papá, James-dijo Teddy-Pa-pá.. Es fácil

-Aga-dijo James y golpeo a Teddy con su sonaja

-James!-dijo Teddy sobándose la cabeza

-No, James.. No golpees a Teddy

-Afa-dijo James y le dio un golpe a Harry con su sonaja

-James!-dijo Harry

-James, deja ya de molestar a tu padre y hermano-dijo Ginny quitándole la sonaja

James comenzó a llorar cuando le fue arrebatado su juguete favorito, era una sonaja en forma de snitch, regalo de su padrino.

-No James, no llores amor-dijo Ginny cargando a su hijo-Tienes hambre? Quieres un poco de fruta?

James lloraba con más fuerza..

-Hey mi vida, no llores.. Mami esta aquí

-Creo que esta enojado por que le quitaste su juguete favorito

-Si, Harry.. Pero no podía seguir golpeándolos con la sonaja-dijo Ginny y coloco a James en su corral-Juega con tus demás juguetes, James.. Sin lastimar a nadie

James sonrió..

-Parece que este niño sabe lo que le digo..

-mama-dijo James cuando GInny le dio la espalda..

-Me.. me.. me.. me dijo mamá-dijo Ginny volteando hacia James-Mi bebé me dijo mamá..-dijo entre lágrimas

-Mama, mama-dijo James aplaudiendo

-James dijo su primera palabra-dijo Harry feliz

-Me dijo mamá, Harry..-dijo Ginny entre lágrimas

-Lo sé.. Wow! Ahora que diga papá..-dijo Harry a James

James negó con la cabeza..

-No se vale-dijo Harry

-Oh vamos, amor.. Dale tiempo

-Di papá, campeón-dijo Harry a James-Pa-pá

-Papa-dijo James por fin-Papa.. papa papa!-repetía James emocionado

Harry sonrió y cargó a James y lo alzó en el aire haciendo que riera.

-Ese es mi campeón!-dijo Harry

-Papa-dijo James

-Papi, cuando dirá mi nombre?

-Mmm.. Intentemos que lo diga.. James, puedes decir Teddy

-ddy ddy!-dijo James aplaudiendo

-ddy-dijo Teddy-Esta bien, te lo pasó.. Solo por que tienes 1 año, enano-dijo Teddy revolviéndole el cabello a James

-ddy!-dijo James y Teddy se volteó y vio que James señalaba los juguetes

-Si vamos a jugar, pero gatea, aún no sabes caminar

Harry bajo a James y este comenzó a gatear al paso de Teddy.

-Ya esta todo listo!-dijo Ginny

-Le damos el regalo a James, ahora o después

-Mmm.. Yo creo que ahora no.. O mejor después de la fiesta por que si se enteran los demás que James tiene su mini escoba, querrán usarla... Y no la vayan a romper, son terribles

-Si.. Piensas en todo-dijo Harry y comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa

-Harry, aquí no..

-Que tiene de malo que te bese?

-Nada, pero aguanta..-dijo Ginny riendo-Tengo algo que decirte

-Que ocurre?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.. -dijo Ginny-Mi amor, tendremos otro bebé

Harry se quedó boquiabierto y en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa..

-Harry?-dijo Ginny extrañada.. -Harry?

Harry besó a su esposa..

-Enserio, Gin?

-Claro, jamás bromearía con algo así

-Mi amor, es genial.. Otro bebé!

-Si, amor.. Lo sé!-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Otro bebé?-dijo Teddy-Seré hermano mayor otra vez?

-Así es campeón..

-Te pondrás gorda y gritona de nuevo, mami?-dijo Teddy

-Oye no estaba gorda ni gritona..-dijo Ginny entre risas

-No, amor. Claro que no-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Mama-dijo James

-Si, amor.. Mami tendrá un bebé..

-Mamá.. -dijo James alzando sus bracitos para que Ginny lo cargara

Ginny tomo en brazos a su hijo y besó su frente..

-Si, mi vida.. Tendrás un hermanito.. Vamos a que practiques tus pasitos..

Ginny puso a su pequeño en el piso y el comenzó a dar sus torpes pasitos pero se caía de vez en cuando. En eso comenzaron a llegar los invitados y James fue rodeado de besos, abrazos y regalos.

-Les decimos?-dijo Ginny a Harry

-Hay que esperar a la hora del almuerzo

-Buena idea-dijo Ginny

Llego la hora del almuerzo..

-Bueno, tenemos algo que decirles..

-Que ocurre?

-Bueno, primero queremos agradecerles que hayan venido a festejar el cumpleaños de nuestro James-dijo Ginny

-Pero tenemos algo más que agregar a esta celebración

-Que pasa?-dijo la señora Weasley

-Estoy embarazada!-dijo Ginny

Todos felicitaron a la pareja y también a James que seguía jugando con sus cubos de madera y el ni en cuenta.

-Felicidades, amiga-dijo Hermione abrazando a Ginny

-Gracias.. Y ustedes? Cuándo se animan?

-Pues hemos estado practicando-dijo Ron

-Ronald, por dios-dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Espero, por que ahora sí espero con ansias a mi futura ahijada

-Ahijada? Cómo estás tan segura que nuestro primer hijo será una niña?

-Oh bueno, por que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido..-dijo Ginny

-Esas son creencias muggles.. no?-dijo Ron

-Pero es verdad, mamá acertó y yo también-dijo Ginny

-No es verdad, mamá dijo que Ron sería una niña-se burló George

-Es cierto, pero aún así salió bien lindo mi Ronnie-dijo la señora Weasley

-Mamá-dijo Ron rojo como tomate

Hermione sonrió.

-Bueno, pues espero y ustedes también me den la dicha de ser abuela-dijo la señora Weasley

-Si, mamá.. No te preocupes, verdad Hermione?-dijo Ron a su esposa

-Si, hemos intentado.. Pero al parecer aún Merlin no quiere que seamos padres

-Ten paciencia, querida-sonrió la señora Weasley

Cuando todos se fueron solo se quedaron Ron y Hermione acompañando al pequeño James.

-Toma amor-dijo Ginny entregándole una escoba a su hijo

-Papa-dijo James a Harry. El pequeño señalaba emocionado la escoba

-Si, campeón.. Algún día, volarás en una de verdad

James sonrió.. Harry puso en el aire la snitch, su primera snitch..La que atrapó en su primer año. James comenzó a perseguirla, Teddy se dio cuenta y dejo caer sus dulces.

-Miren, James camina!-dijo emocionado

-Ven con mamá-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-No, James.. Ven con papá-dijo Harry

James caminó con prisa y fue hacia ambos y los abrazo.. Harry cargó a James, y entre el y su esposa lo abrazaron haciendo que James hiciera gesto de molestia, como diciendo "me apachurran".

Poco después Ron y Hermione también se fueron.. Esperando que algun día ellos también puedan decir con felicidad y orgullo "Vamos a ser papás".


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: A little miracle Part I**_

Ron y Hermione han estado buscando un bebé desde un par de meses, y ahora que sus amigos, los Potter van a ser padres de nuevo, sienten esa necesidad de ser padres más grande que nunca, Hermione siente que le falta algo, que un bebé es lo único que le hace falta en su vida, y Ron piensa igual pero no se lo dice para no hacerla sentir mal..

Ron y Hermione están almorzando de lo más normal, cuando Hermione se levantó rumbo al baño a vomitar..

-Hermione.. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien, amor.. No te preocupes

Hermione abre la puerta del baño..

-Segura?

-Si, Ron..

-Es que has estado así toda la semana..

-Debe ser el estrés del trabajo

-Pues hablaré con tu jefe para que ya no te exija tanto

-No, Ron.. No ahora que lo más probable que me suban de puesto

-Eso es fabuloso, Hermione.. Pero tu salud es primero..

-Tranquilo, Ron. Estoy bien-dijo Hermione y se tambaleó un poco..

-Hermione, te voy a llevar a San Mungo

-No, Ronald.. Ya te dije que eso no es necesario

-Por supuesto que lo es..

-Solo fue un mareo insignificante

-Hermione, por favor.. No seas necia y vamos a San Mungo

-No, Ron.. Estoy bien

Ron se fue a trabajar y Hermione también, ambos se fueron a sus departamentos correspondientes, hasta que Hermione se desmayó en pleno trabajo. Ron pasaba por ahí y se espantó al verla tirada en el suelo.

-Hermione-digo Ron al verla desmayada-Hermione, despierta

-¿Que le pasó a Hermione?-dijo Harry-Esta pálida!

-No lo sé, tengo que llevarla al hospital..-dijo Ron cargando a su esposa

Llegaron al hospital, se llevaron a Hermione a una habitación y Ron andaba dando vueltas esperando noticias de su esposa..

-Ron, hazme el grandísimo favor de sentarte-dijo Harry

-Si, Ron.. Me estas mareando-dijo Ginny

-Es que, quiero saber que tanto le hacen a mi esposa

-Tranquilo, Ron.. De seguro no es nada malo..

En eso sale un medimago..

-Señor Weasley?-dijo el medimago

-Si, soy yo-dijo Ron-Como esta mi esposa?

-Esta bien, solo fue una decaída.. al parecer son 2 cosas las que tiene su esposa la primera es que padece anemia.. es decir la falta de hierro y vitaminas.. Su esposa se ha estado alimentando bien estos días?

-La verdad, ha estado algo estresada a causa de su trabajo

-Ese puede ser el motivo.. y la segunda cosa es que.. Mejor que se lo diga su esposa

-Tan malo es?-dijo Ron preocupado

-No, para nada-dijo el medimago-Pero ella me pidió que no le dijera nada, es más quiere decírselo personalmente..

Ron entro a ver a su esposa..

-Hermione.. ¿Que sucede? Estás bien?

-Si, Ron.. Estoy bien..-dijo Hermione

-Me puedes decir que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir

-En la casa, te diré Ronald..

-Pero es que..

-Quiero estar a solas, Ron

-Estamos a solas..

-Pero en la casa, no creo que aquí sea un lindo lugar para decírtelo

-Esta bien, como digas princesa-dijo Ron y besó la cabellera de su esposa

Ron y Hermione llegaron a su casa, y Hermione se decidió por fin a decirle la noticia, pero primero tenía que hacerse la prueba de embarazo casera.

-Ron, puedes venir?-dijo Hermione desde el baño

-Seguro..

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Hermione

-Que sucede?

-Este bueno yo.. am.. Te había mencionado cual era mi gran sueño de niña?

-No-dijo Ron

-Bueno.. Mi gran sueño era casarme con un rey, vivir en un palacio y formar una familia

-Ah! Y no conseguiste nada de eso

-Claro que sí, estoy casada con el Rey Weasley, vivo en esta linda casa contigo y estoy embarazada!

-Ah pero eso no significa que..-dijo Ron pero se quedo mudo al escuchar tal noticia-QUE?

-Que vas a ser padre, Ron!-dijo Hermione-El mejor de todos!

-Voy.. voy.. voy.. a.. ser papá?

-Aja-dijo Hermione mostrando la prueba de embarazo que tenía en su espalda

-Mi amor, te amo!-dijo Ron cargando a Hermione, girando con ella y dándole un lindo beso en los labios

-Bájame, Ron.. O vomitaré-rió la castaña

-Claro, lo siento!-dijo Ron y bajó a su esposa-Es que yo.. no.. No puedo creerlo.. Yo? Tú? Un bebé?

-Ajá-reía Hermione al ver a su esposo en ese estado

-Mi amor, lo logramos!-dijo Ron emocionado-Aja

-Eres increíble, Hermione. Gracias! -dijo Ron besando a su esposa

-No, gracias a ti.. Vamos a ser papás!-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas

-No llores, preciosa-dijo Ron a su esposa

-Es que soy tan feliz, Ron-dijo Hermione rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus delgados brazos..

-Tenemos que decirles a todos..

-Claro!-dijo Hermione

-Hay que invitarlos a cenar.. ¿Que dices?

-Claro!-dijo Hermione

Ron y Hermione están emocionados con la futura llegada de su primogénito, prepararon una reunión familiar, para anunciar el gran acontecimiento, Hermione esta feliz, emocionada, un encuentro de emociones, ya que es su primer bebé y quiere que todo salga perfecto. Ron esta nervioso, el quiere formar una familia con Hermione pero no sabe como actuar ante el llanto de un niño o si soportará ver a su esposa sufrir en el parto, pero para eso todavía falta mucho.

-A que hora llegará la familia, Hermione?-dijo Ron a su esposa

-Mmm.. como en una hora y media hora.. por que?..

-No sé, quería aprovechar para ya sabes..-dijo Ron besando el cuello de su esposa

-Basta, que alguien podría vernos

-Tu has dicho que vienen en 1 hora

-Si pero los Potter acostumbran a venir antes, recuerdas?

-Tienes razón, pero aún así.. Quiero disfrutar este tiempo a solas

-Ron, calma-dijo Hermione..

-Hay que aprovechar, que no ha llegado nadie

-Pero tenemos que preparar la cena, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Ronald

-Oh vamos, diviértete un rato, Hermione-dijo Ron con mirada pícara

Ron la besó y puso sus manos en la cintura de su esposa, Hermione le respondió el beso rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos.

-Que dices? Nos portamos mal?

-Esta bien-sonrió Hermione

Ron sonrió y la cargó.. Llegaron a la habitación principal, comenzaron a besarse, acariciarse, la ropa comenzó a estorbar, estaban apunto de quitarse las prendas íntimas cuando Ron se detuvo..

-Hermy

-Mmm

-Y si lastimo al bebé?

-No, Ron.. No pasa nada..

-No quiero que quede traumado

-No, Ron.. No le pasará nada al bebé.. Muchas parejas tienen relaciones cuando están embarazadas.

-Pero aún así, Hermione.. No creo que..

-Ron, por favor.. -suplicó Hermione

Ron lo penso y siguieron disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo y mágico para ambos. Ambos estaban cubiertos con la cómoda cobija roja. Hermione descansaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ron, y Ron la observa con amor, Hermione levanto su mirada y vio la mirada azul de su esposo fija en la miel de ella..

-¿Que tanto me miras, cariño?

-Que eres hermosa, Hermione-sonrió Ron

-Eso no me dirás, cuando este como elefante

Ron soltó una carcajada..

-Lo siento, Hermione..-dijo Ron al que su esposa había fruncido el ceño-Es que, estés como elefante o no, serás hermosa a mis ojos

-Aja, ya lo veremos, a ver si vas a querer seguir tendiendo esto conmigo cuando este obesa

-Oh vamos, Hermione.. Tendrás una hermosa pancita..-sonrió Ron-Recuerda que esta creciendo nuestro hijo en ti..

-Lo sé-dijo Hermione tocando su vientre con sus manos-Es increíble..

-Si..

-Merlin! La cena, llegarán dentro de poco-dijo Hermione levantándose a dar una ducha rápida

Después de que Hermione se duchará, fue el turno de Ron de ducharse, mientras Ron se duchaba, Hermione terminaba la cena que era una rica lasaña. Ron bajo a la cocina e iba a tomar un poco del flan napolitano que preparó su esposa y Hermione le golpeó la mano.

-Hey!-dijo Ron frotándose su mano roja..

-Te aguantas, Ronald-dijo Hermione

-Cálmate-sonrió Ron y besó a su esposa

-Ron-dijo Hermione entre risas

-No lo puedo evitar, Hermione

-Pues aprende, amor..-dijo Hermione sonriendo-No puedes estar haciendo esto frente a todos..

-Buen punto..Pero esperaré a que todo mundo se vaya

-Ron, no seas grosero con las visitas, ellos se irán cuando tengan que irse

-Lo sé..-dijo Ron

En eso tocaron el timbre, Hermione abrió la puerta y vio a los Potter.

-Hola Hermione-saludó Harry

-Hola Harry, pasen

-Hermione-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga

Ron saludo a su hermana y a su mejor amigo y cargó a su ahijado quien lo abrazó con cariño..

-Hey campeón, quieres ir a jugar?

El pequeño asintió y los amigos fueron a cuidar del pequeño James.

-Bueno amiga, me dirás de que se trata todo esto?

-No, hasta que vengan todos

-Ambas sabemos lo que es

-No, claro que no

-Te subieron de puesto?

-No.. Es algo aún mejor

-Estás embarazada!-dijo Ginny sonriendo emocionada

-Eh.. no-dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su emoción

-Oh vamos, claro que sí.. -dijo Ginny

-No, no.. No estoy embarazada..

-Mmm.. Que pena, sería lindo estar las dos embarazadas

-"Embarazadas"? Tu también lo estas?-dijo Hermione

-Aja.. espera.. dijiste "tu también" Lo ves! Estás embarazada

-No, Gin.. Claro que no

-Hermione, serás bueno en muchas cosas, pero en mentir no..

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Ginevra-dijo Hermione

-Oye, no me digas mi nombre.. Lo odio-dijo Ginny y Hermione rió- Y no te rías

-Lo siento-sonrió Hermione-En serio, no estoy embarazada

-Vamos, Hermione.. No le diré a nadie.. Soy una tumba

-Esta bien.. Es cierto, estoy embarazada!-dijo Hermione

Ginny la abrazó

-Ay amiga, que bien.. Que padre! -dijo Ginny feliz-Nuestros hijos irán juntos a Hogwarts

-a quien te refieres, Gin?-dijo Harry

-Nada, Amor-dijo Ginny abrazando a su esposo

-No te preocupes, Minnie.. Ron me confesó que estás embarazada

-Si, Hermione también me lo acaba de afirmar-dijo Ginny

-Felicidades, Hermione-dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga

-Gracias, Harry

-Felicidades, Hermanito-dijo Ginny abrazando a Ron

-No vayan a decir nada, ustedes son los primeros en enterarse..-dijo Hermione

-De acuerdo! Tranquila-dijo Ginny

En eso comienzan a llegar toda la familia, junto con Andromeda y el pequeño Teddy, Neville y Luna etc..

-Bueno, familia, amigos.. Ron y yo queremos anunciarles algo-dijo Hermione

-Seremos padres! Hermione está embarazada!-dijo Ron

Todos felicitaron a la pareja..

-Ron se hizo hombrecito-se burló George

-George basta! Deja a tu hermano en paz-dijo la señora Weasley

-Que? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, felicidades a ambos

-Gracias-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-Un bebé, princesa-dijo la señora Granger

-Si, mamá.. Vas a ser abuela

-Oh mi niña.. Sé que tu padre donde quiera que este esta feliz, por que su princesita va a ser mamá

-Si, mamá.. Si mi bebé es niño, quiero llamarlo como papá

-Eso es un hecho-sonrió Ron

-Felicidades, Ronald querido-dijo la señora Granger

-Gracias, señora Granger, suegrita-sonrió Ron y la señora Granger rió..

-Les tengo otra buena noticia, yo también estoy embarazada!-anunció Ginny sonriendo

Todos felicitaron a los Potter por nuevamente estar esperando un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Todo mundo se fueron a sus casas exceptuando a Harry y Ginny.

-Entonces.. ¿Cuántos meses tienes Hermy?-dijo Ginny

-Mmm.. No sé, mañana iré a San Mungo a una revisión.-dijo Hermione-Espero que todo este en orden

-Verás que sí, amiga..-dijo Ginny

-Mami, am-dijo James

-Oh claro, pequeño..

-Tienes hambre, pequeñito?-dijo Hermione cargando a James- Ven te voy a dar una rica gelantina de fresa

James aplaudió y Ron sonrió al ver a Hermione tan maternal con el pequeño James. Ginny fue tras su amiga y su hijo.

-Estas feliz?-dijo Harry a su amigo

-No sabes cuánto..-sonrió Ron

-Lo mejor es cuando lo veas por primera vez, eso no se compara con nada-dijo Harry

-Es genial, seré papá!-dijo Ron emocionado

-Si, es asombroso.. -dijo Harry sonriendo-Pero no te asustes si Hermione esta cambiante muy a menudo

-A que te refieres con "cambiante"

-Si, a su humor.. Por ejemplo, si a veces la verás feliz y a los 5 minutos enojada o triste.. No te asustes es normal.. Ginny así estuvo durante todo el embarazo de James..

-Lo que me preocupa es cuando llegue el bebé ya no haya tiempo para estar con ella.. me entiendes?

-Completamente.. Pero no te preocupes, ya se acostumbrarán y aprovecharán cualquier tiempo a solas..

-Tu aprovechaste muy bien esos tiempo a solas, con mi hermana verdad Potter?

-No-dijo Harry nervioso

-Aja..-sonrió Ron-

Hermione y Ginny igualmente platicaban comodamente en la cocina mientras James disfrutaba de la rica gelatina que le había dado su madrina.

-Que bueno que al fin tu y Ron se animaron a darme un sobrino

-Si, estoy tan emocionada, feliz, nerviosa

-Nerviosa?

-Si, por si seré una buena madre o cuando llegue el momento si seré lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para soportar los dolores

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo-dijo Ginny y Hermione se cruzo de brazos-Ok, lo admito.. Al momento crees que te vas a morir, y culpas a tu esposo por estar así, pero luego cuando cargas a tu bebé, eres otra persona, vuelves a nacer con el

-Ay Ginny, no puedo esperar..

-Pues tendrás que esperar 9 meses..

-Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena

-Eso es lo que digo

Al final los Potter se retiraron y dejaron al matrimonio Weasley-Granger nuevamente a solas.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: The love is in the air**_

Ron y Hermione emocionados por la noticia de que van a ser padres por primera vez, han estado pensando en nombres, en como será en tanto físico como carácter, en si será niño o niña, principalmente Hermione tenía una consulta para ver el estado del bebé y verificar si estaba embarazada, aunque la prueba casera había salido positiva, Hermione quería tener una opinión médica.

-Hermione por que no podemos ir a un hospital mágico

-Por que me quiero atender aquí

-Pero Hermione, no conozco nada de aquí.. Los hospitales muggles me dan terror

-Ya te dije que dejes de ver los programas médicos

-No, es interesante como los muggles se meten cosas.. y el programa de "1000 maneras de morir" esta genial

-Ron, ya te dije que ese programa es horrendo

-Pero Hermione es divertido

-¿Que tiene de divertido ver las muertes de las personas?

-Que son muertes absurdas

-Ay, Ronald

Caminaron hasta llegar al hospital, y tomaron el ascensor hasta llegar al piso de maternidad.

-Puedes creerlo? Tendremos un bebé.. Un bebé!-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si, y lo mejor es que será tuyo y mío

-Nuestro, Ron.. Será nuestro bebé..

Llegaron a una pequeña sala, y Hermione se acercó al mostrador.

-Disculpe, tengo una consulta con la sanadora Lourdes Belkins

-Claro.. Su nombre?

-Hermione Granger

-Excelente, tome asiento.. en un momento, la atenderán

-Gracias

Hermione se fue a sentar junto a su marido a esperar su turno, ambos hablaban sobre su futuro bebé, ambos tenían esa alegría en su mirada, ese brillo de ilusión que tiene cualquier pareja que desea tener un bebé. Hermione observaba como llegaban parejas, embarazadas o a punto de convertirse en padres.. Observó a una que estaba gritando como loca asustándola por completo, Ron lo notó y le tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes, Hermione.. Yo estaré ahí cuando nazca nuestro bebé..

-Aun así me dolerá, Ron

-Pero yo estaré ahí para que me rompas la mano-dijo Ron-No te preocupes..

-Pero tengo miedo, Ron.. Y si no soy buena madre

-Lo serás, estoy seguro.. Serás la mamá mas hermosa y buena de todas

-Que no te oiga decir eso tu madre, Ronald

-Ella sabe que para mí y todos mis hermanos ella es la mejor madre del mundo. Y para nuestros hijos tu serás la madre mas hermosa del mundo

-Gracias, Ron..

-Hermione Granger-dijo la enfemera-La sanadora la espera

-Vamos, Ron

-No, yo.. tu ve sola.. Yo te espero aquí

-Ron, ven conmigo.. Por favor

-De acuerdo-dijo Ron y se levantó. Tomó la mano de su esposa y entraron junto al consultorio.

El consultorio era grande, blanco, tenía imágenes de muchos bebés, y de ecografías, también imagenes donde se mostraba como va avanzando el embarazo, los cambios que tienen las mujeres entre otras cosas. Tenía un escritorio y una puerta, seguramente era donde revisaban a las pacientes, tenían un mueble con varias medicinas e instrumentos que usaban la ginecóloga.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Lourdes Belkins.. Usted debe ser Hermione Granger

-Así es, el es mi esposo Ronald Weasley

-Mucho gusto

-Bueno.. Los análisis salieron positivos.. Estás embarazada!

-Es una gran noticia..-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si, lo es.. Felicidades a ambos.. Ahora veamos al futuro bebé!

La doctora indicó un cuarto donde Hermione se puso una bata especial para el chequeo. Hermione salió con la bata puesta y se recostó sobre la camilla y la doctora le destapó y puso el gel transparente sobre el vientre de Hermione, Ron se acercó y tomo la mano de su esposa..

-Tranquila, querida.. Vamos a ver a tu pequeño..-sonrió la doctora

-Estoy nerviosa-dijo Hermione

-Es normal, pero ya verás que todo estará bien-sonrió la doctora una vez más-Oh aquí esta, es un pequeño muy escurridizo.. -dijo la doctora y enfoco al pequeño bebé.-Ahí esta, aún no tiene una forma exacta de bebé..

-Es perfecto-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas

-Todo esta perfecto, el bebé esta bien.. ¿Quieren escuchar el corazón del bebé?

-Acaso ya tiene corazón así de pequeño?-dijo Ron sorprendido

-Así es Ronald, querido.. El bebé tiene 8 semanas de gestación..-dijo la doctora y puso un aparato sobre el vientre de Hermione y pronto oyeron unos latidos..

-Es increíble..-dijo Ron

-Lo es-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas-No puedo creerlo.. Mi pequeño..

-Bueno.. El corazón late con fuerza.. Es buena señal.. Debe tomar unos medicamentos para evitar futuros problemas en el bebé, debe cuidarse, alimentarse bien, descansar.. -dijo la doctora-Tomen una foto de su bebé..

-Gracias, doctora..

Ron y Hermione salieron de la mano del consultorio y fueron a comer un helado. Poco después estaban recorriendo todas las tiendas de bebés de Londres tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico. En casa de los Potter, Ginny estaba una vez más soportando los mareos y los ascos provocados por su segundo embarazo.

-James deja eso..-dijo Ginny desde el sofá

-Hola amor.. ¿Como te sientes?

-Mareada-dijo Ginny

-Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No, ya se me pasará.. Dile mejor a James que deje de correr por la casa, me tiene con los nervios de punta.

-Ok, tranquila.. Yo controlaré a James, tu ve a bañarte y a descansar..

Ginny fue a bañarse, y se quedó dormida un buen rato, hasta que oyó a James llorar. Se levantó de pronto y fue a ver que Harry estaba en el suelo..

-Harry, por Merlin.. Harry que te paso?-dijo Ginny golpeando levemente a su esposo en las mejillas.. Hasta que reacciono-Harry.. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien.. James me lanzó su mamila

-James Sirius Potter! Que te he dicho sobre lanzar cosas!

James bajo su cabeza llena de lágrimas y se fue a su cuarto.

-Ginny, tienes que tener paciencia

-Es que.. Ese niño me va a sacar canas verdes

-Mi amor, calma.. Ahorita estará más travieso que nunca por que ya no será el más pequeño.. Recuerda lo que tu madre nos dijo, tratará de llamar la atención

-Lo sé, pero.. Es que aún no se si podré con 2 niños

-Si podrás, si tu madre pudo con 7 hijos.. Por que tu no con 2?

-Es que.. James es un pequeño de 1 año.. El necesita atención y también la necesitará el bebé

-Lo sé, pero para eso estoy aquí.. Para ayudarte.. ¿Que te parece si vamos a cenar fuera? Dejamos a los niños con tu madre y nos vamos a pasar una noche juntos

-No lo sé, Harry

-Oh vamos, será divertido.. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, te hará bien, y también a mí.

-Esta bien..-dijo Ginny-Llevaré a los niños con mi mamá..

-Perfecto-dijo Harry sonriendo y besó el cuello de su esposa haciendo que ella riera

-Mami-dijo James entrando a la habitación y cuando vi la escena se tapo su carita con sus manos

-Harry

-Mmm..

-James nos esta viendo-dijo Ginny y Harry dejo de besarla..

-¿Que pasa campeón?

-hamble

-Claro!-dijo Ginny y ofrecio su mano para que James lo siguiera- Vamos, cariño..

Harry sonrió y siguió a su esposa e hijo pero luego alcanzó a escuchar a Teddy hablar en su habitación..

-Los extraño, saben.. Desearía haberlos conocido.. Más que en solo palabras que me han dicho..

Harry se detuvo a escuchar la conversación de su ahijado, y se identificó con el pequeño niño. Harry tocó la puerta, Teddy se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se sentó bien en la cama.

-Pasa, papá-sonrió Teddy

-Teddy, no pude evitar escuchar lo que estabas diciendo

-No me odies, papá Harry

-Jamás te odiaría.. Yo también extraño a mis padres.. Los extraño mucho..

-También odias al que los mandó al cielo?

Harry se quedó callado..

-Teddy, yo solo sé.. Que mis padres murieron por defenderme.. Y tus padres murieron haciendo lo mismo, te amaban, y lo seguirán haciendo

-Si me amaban, por que me dejaron solo

-No, claro que no.. No estás solo, tienes a tu abuela Andro, nos tienes a nosotros, a James, y al nuevo bebé que tendrá Ginny

-Mi mamá Ginny tendrá otro bebé?-dijo Teddy

-Así es..

-Wow! Que rápidos.. ¿Como es que la cigueña entrega tan rápido la semilla?

-Pues es que son aves muy rápidas..-dijo Harry

-Ah! Papá Harry..

-Dime, campeón

-Tu crees que ellos me amen..

-Claro que sí, Teddy.. Tus papás fueron muy buenos, te amaron muchísimo.. No sabes cuánto.. No sabes, cuando tu padre llegó avisarnos de que habías nacido, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos mostraban alegría..

-En serio? Aunque saliera como él?

-Bueno, eso era lo que más temía, pero en cuanto vio que tu habías salido como tu madre, bueno fue un gran alivio para él.

-Pero yo no lo odio.. Hubiera querido que ellos sobrevivieran.. Siempre sueño con ellos, en que me dejan solo y lloró pidiéndoles que no me dejen pero no les importa.

-Teddy, campeón.. Tus padres te amaron, murieron para darte una vida mejor.. Ellos arriesgaron sus vidas por ti, como lo hicieron mis padres. Tu eras lo más importante en sus vidas..

-Desearía haberlos conocido.. o recordarlos..

-Te digo un secreto-dijo Harry sonriendo..

-Que secreto? Puedes revivirlos?-dijo Teddy emocionado

-No, campeón.. Eso no se puede..

-Ah!-dijo Teddy triste

-Espera-dijo Harry y fue por una carta..-Toma, léela

Teddy comenzó a leerla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas..

-Te la quería entregar cuando fueras más grande, pero creo que este era el momento adecuado.

-Gracias, papá.. Gracias por la carta.

-Tu madre y tu padre la escribieron con todo su amor, campeón.. Ellos sabían que si tenían que morir por ti, lo harían

-Y tu lo harías, papá?

-Por ti, por tu mamá Ginny, por James y por el bebé que viene en camino lo haría mil veces sin pensarlo

-Pero si tu mueres quien me haría cosquillas y quien me daría consejos de Quidditch..

-Ay campeón..!-dijo Harry abrazando a su ahijado-Ay enano.. Ven vamos, es hora del almuerzo.

Harry y Teddy bajaron a comer el rico almuerzo que estaba preparando Ginny, Ginny se levantaba de vez en cuando a causa de los ascos consecutivos que tenía..

-Ginny, te puedo llevar al hospital si quieres, amor..

-No, mi amor.. Es por el embarazo ya sabes..

-Si, pero me preocupa

-Estoy bien.. -dijo Ginny y abrió la puerta del baño-No hay nada de que preocuparse..

En casa de Ron y Hermione, la castaña estaba sufriendo por lo mismo que su pelirroja amiga, sufría de ascos, mareos y eso preocupa de más a su pelirrojo esposo, de por sí Ron Weasley es alguien que se preocupa demasiado por su esposa y exagera las cosas y por un momento olvida que su esposa esta embarazada y por ello lo síntomas tan incómodos.

-Hermione, te voy a llevar al hospital.. No es normal que te den esos ascos

-Nunca he estado embarazada, Ronald.. Como puedes saberlo?

-Bueno, por que.. Creí que sería menos

-Asqueroso?

-No, menos.. ya sabes... No me gusta verte sufrir

-Espera a que llegue el momento del parto

-Hermione, no me hagas sentir más culpable

-Acaso te arrepientes?

-No, claro que no

-Pues eso me diste a entender, Ronald

-No, bueno.. Tal vez al principio.. Pero no, Hermione.. No me gusta verte tan pálida, y sin que pruebes bocado por que te vas al baño a vomitar y..

-Ronald, por dios.. Estoy embarazada, acostúmbrate, estos serán mis síntomas mis primeros 3 meses

-Lo sé, pero aún así, Hermione.. Lo que quiero es que estes bien, no te quiero ver en una cama pálida y flacucha..

-Ay Ronald, exageras.. Estaré gorda en unos meses

-Pero te verás muy hermosa..

-No es verdad, Ronald..-dijo Hermione

-Claro que sí, serás la embarazada más sexy de todo el mundo

-Mágico o Muggle?

-Ambos, Hermione-dijo Ron y besó a su esposa en los labios.

La pasión subió, y se fueron besando hasta caer en la cama, de los besos pasaron a las caricias, y de eso pasaron a solo estar como Merlin los trajo al mundo, esa noche se lleno de caricias, besos y pasión, se dejaron llevar por la emoción que sentían en ese momento, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, sus cuerpos se deseaban, sus labios se juntaban y sentían mil emociones a flor de piel.

-Hermione..

-Mmm

-No creo que sea buena idea.. ya sabes..

-Ron, por Merlin.. ¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que no quiero invadir la casa de mi hijo

-Oh vamos, no harás nada.. Solo me romperás el corazón

-Es que Hermione, no quiero lastimar al bebé

-No pasará nada, Ron.. Tranquilo.. lo hemos hecho muchas veces..

-Pero no estabas embarazada..-dijo Ron-No quiero lastimar al bebé..

-No te preocupes, Ron.. El bebé ni en cuenta-dijo Hermione y besó a su esposo-Vamos, sigamos.. Si me siento mal, te aviso.. de acuerdo?

-Me avisas

-Te aviso-dijo Hermione y besó a su esposo..

Así fue durante un rato hasta que ambos quedaron agotados. Ginny se estaba arreglando para ir a cenar con su esposo. Trataba de verse lo más natural y linda posible, Harry había ido a dejar a sus hijos con la señora Weasley para que los cuidará por un rato, aunque Harry no planeaba que fuera solo un rato y eso lo sabía la señora Weasley.

Harry fue por Ginny y esta bajo a la sala con un lindo vestido rojo que combinaba con su cabello largo, liso y rojo.

-Estas hermosa, mi pelirroja-dijo Harry

-No babes, Potter

-Es que se ve hermosa, esta noche señora Potter-dijo Harry ofreciendo su mano

-Y usted se ve muy apuesto, señor Potter-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de su esposo y este beso su mano.

-Te parece si vamos a nuestra segunda Luna de Miel

-Harry, no podemos salir de viaje, no podemos dejar a los niños

-Y quien hablo de viajar?-dijo Harry y tomo la mano de su esposa y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un lindo bosque, con una cascada y se sentía un viento fresco y había variedad de flores, era realmente hermoso.

-Estas bien, Gin? Creo que no fue buena idea aparecernos

-No te preocupes, el bebé y yo estamos muy bien.

Harry y Ginny se tomaron de las manos y caminaron por el bosque, hasta llegar a una linda cabaña. Era un poco amplia, tenía unas ventanas grandes y una puerta hermosa de cristal.

-Harry.. es hermosa.. ¿Como es que..

-No me preguntes, tengo mucha ayuda.. y creo que ya sabes quienes me ayudaron..

-Ay Harry, eres tan tierno

-Y tu eres hermosa, perfecta-dijo Harry y se acercó a besar a su esposa..

-Te amo, Harry-dijo Ginny entre lágrimas

-Y yo a ti, pelirroja.. Hey amor, te traje aquí para hacer lo que queramos no para que te pongas triste

-No, amor.. No estoy triste.. Es que me haces tan feliz, Harry

-Y tu a mí, no sabes cuanto soñe esto.. Una familia.. Y tu me has dado una familia, Gin.. Estas conmigo por ser lo yo no por ser Harry Potter el elegido, el niño que vivió, la leyenda humana..

-El que héroe del año

-Eh? Esa no me la sabía

Ginny rió..

-No sabes cuantas veces he agradecido haberte conocido..-dijo Ginny-Eres una gran persona, Harry. Eres listo, divertido, amigable.. tienes tus momentos de enojón-sonrió Ginny-Pero como cualquiera-terminó

-Y tu eres la pelirroja más sexy que he conocido en mi vida, eres divertida, inteligente, amas el Quidditch igual que yo.. tienes unos ojos miel que me vuelven loco..

-En serio?-dijo Ginny

-Por que te impresiona?

-Por que los míos son comunes

-No, claro que no.. Para mí son especiales.. Son los ojos miel mas lindos del mundo..-dijo Harry

-Ay Harry-dijo Ginny y besó a su esposo y este la levantó del suelo.

Se fueron besando hasta llegar a la cama que estaba rodeada de velas y petalos de rosa en la cama.. Los besos y caricias reinaban la noche, fue una noche muy especial para ambos..

-Te amo, Ginny Potter-dijo Harry

-Y yo a ti, Harry Potter-dijo Ginny

-Espera..

-Que? Que pasa?

-El bebé!

-Que tiene el bebé?

-Lo voy a lastimar

-No, para nada..-dijo Ginny-Tranquilo.. El bebé ni en cuenta-dijo Ginny-Bésame-insistió y le robó un beso a su marido. Harry no resistió y siguió besando a su esposa hasta llegar al gran tope.

Amaneció, Ginny descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y este se levantó y vio a su esposa durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Le besó la frente con ternura y esta abrió los ojos y sonrió..

-Buenos días, amor.. No te quería despertar.. Te ves tan linda durmiendo..

-Ay Harry..-dijo Ginny con ternura y besó a su esposo en los labios-Fue grandioso lo de anoche..

-Te gusto?

-Más que eso, fue increíble-dijo Ginny

-Cuando desees hacerlo otra vez.. Solo dime

-Hay Harry, ahora con el bebé que viene en camino va a ser difícil.. No se va acabar el romance ni nada, pero James esta empezando con rabietas

-Tranquila, se le pasará-dijo Harry besando la nariz de su esposa

-Hablando de James, tenemos que ir a recogerlo.. Me preocupa que vaya a hacer de las suyas

-Tu mamá es experta en tranquilizar a traviesos

-Ni te creas-dijo Ginny con su bata puesta, y sirviendo café a su esposo.-Mi mamá estaba con los nervios de punta por culpa de los gemelos-sonrió Ginny-Harry? Harry-llamó la pelirroja a su esposo

-Lo siento, es que..

-Que? Te pasa algo?-dijo Ginny preocupada

-No, es que.. por un momento.. nada, olvídalo..

-No, claro que no, Potter.. Dime que pasa..

-Nada, amor.. Tranquila-dijo Harry sonriendo..

-No, tu me ocultas algo..

-No, es que.. Creí ver algo

-Ver.. que?-dijo Ginny-Vamos, dime

-Ginny, es que.. Hay cosas que no te puedo contar por que son cosas del ministerio

-No confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, amor.. Tu sabes que sí.. Pero es por tu seguridad

-Dime que te pasa ahora, Potter

-Bien.. Es que.. ultimamente he tenido de esos sueños raros.. Como cuando Voldemort vivía..

-Aja.. No crees que..

-No estoy seguro, de seguro me estoy volviendo loco

-No, amor.. Tranquilo-dijo Ginny abrazando a su esposo

-Por favor, Gin.. Prométeme que pase lo que pase.. Tu volverás a ser feliz..

-De que estás hablando? Vamos a envejecer juntos, Potter.. No digas tonterías..-dijo Ginny abrazando a su esposo-Ahora, ven.. vamos a desayunar.. Tengo hambre..

La pareja estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando rompieron una ventana.. Harry se lanzó contra Ginny para protegerla, se pusieron de bajo de la mesa, escucharon maldiciones, un mortífago tomo a Ginny del cuello..

-Déjala..

-Jamás, te dijimos que te haríamos sufrir Potter.. Ahora te quedarás sin esposa

-Déjala en paz, conmigo es el problema

-Que linda piel tiene esta traidora de la sangre-dijo un hombre acariciando la piel de Ginny

-Déjenla en paz-dijo Harry enfurecido y lanzando maleficios a todos lados..

El mortífago que tenía a Ginny cayó desmayado, por lo cual Ginny cayó al suelo con una herida en el brazo y en la frente..

-Gin-dijo Harry corriendo hacia ella-Gin, despierta.. Vamos..-dijo Harry preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba.

La tomo en brazos y la llevó a San Mungo...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: You're my angel**_

Harry llevó de inmediato a Ginny a San Mungo, estaba muy preocupado por ella, estaba su esposa inconciente entre sus brazos, al llegar al hospital, solo pudo rogar que la atendieran rápido y que no fuera nada grave.

-Por favor, atiendan a mi esposa

-Sr. Potter.. ¿Que ocurre?-dijo una enfermera

-Mi esposa, esta muy mal, por favor ayúdenla

La enfermera con un movimiento de varita apareció una camilla y Harry depositó a su esposa en ella, le acaricio la frente y le besó los cálidos labios..

-Vas a estar bien, Gin.. Por favor, despierta pelirroja.. Haz un esfuerzo.

El sanador de guardia se llevó a Ginny a una habitación, Harry caminaba por el pasillo desierto, solo se escuchaba la manecilla del reloj que marcaban los segundos que pasaban al esperar noticias de su esposa. Llamó a los Weasley para que se aparecieran y estuvieran junto a su hija..

-Harry. ¿Que ocurrió?-dijo Hermione preocupada

-Si, interrumpiste algo muy importante-dijo Ron

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir sus momentos a solas

-Harry!-dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Lo siento, es que Ginny

-Que tiene?-dijo Ron preocupado

-Ella esta mal, no reacciona

-Como que no reacciona?-dijo Ron alarmado

-Estábamos en la cabaña, en una que renté a las afueras de Londres cuando unos mortífagos atacaron y ella recibió un hechizo desconocido, traté de protegerla, de que no le sucediera nada, pero fue inútil.. Eran demasiados y..

-Harry, cálmate.. No es tu culpa

-Esta muy mal, la vi tirada en el suelo.. Inconciente..

-Tenía pulso?

-Si, pero estaba desmayada y..-dijo Harry alarmado

-Cálmate, Harry-dijo Hermione-Ginny estará bien, vas a ver que sí.. Ella es fuerte, saldrá de esto

-No quiero que le pase nada, es mi culpa.. Todo es mi culpa.. Sabía que esto pasaría.. yo..

-Harry, Por Merlin, quieres calmarte? Todos estamos expuestos, más los que peleamos en la Batalla.. Pero ella estará bien, vas a ver que sí-dijo Hermione-Ron?-dijo Hermione al ver a su esposo sentado y con su mirada fija en la puerta donde estaba Ginny

-Si mi hermana no llega a pasar esta, te juro que..-dijo Ron alarmado a Harry

-Ronald, BASTA!-dijo Hermione-No es culpa de Harry lo que pasó.. Tienes que calmarte.. Tienes que estar tranquilo.. Por el bien de Harry, por el bien de James, por el bien de todos

-Harry, querido.. Leí tu carta.. ¿Como está Ginny? Ya hay noticias?

-Nada, lo siento señora Weasley.. Prometí que no le pasaría nada a su hija y mire lo que paso

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, querido.. -dijo la señora Weasley tomando la mano de Harry con cariño

-Pero yo debí protegerla, se lo prometí-dijo Harry triste

-Harry, tranquilo.. Nadie te culpa de lo que esta pasando, tu hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, traerla a tiempo al hospital

-Espero y haya sido con tiempo.. Me muero si algo le llega a pasar.. No me lo perdonaría..-dijo Harry

-Papi!-dijo Teddy

-Campeón.. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Papi-dijo James

-James-dijo Harry cargando a su pequeño-Que hacen ambos aquí?

-Querían saber sobre Ginny, escucharon cuando Arthur y yo leíamos la carta..-dijo la señora Weasley..

-Oh, esta bien..

-Ven James, vamos por un dulce-dijo Hermione cargando a su ahijado

-No, no.. quielo a mami, a mami quielo-dijo James

-James, ve con tu madrina, campeón.. Anda..

-No!-dijo James necio

-James! Ve con tu madrina, ella te dará muchos dulces

James no tuvo de otra que ir con Hermione y Teddy los acompaño. Harry se fue por un poco de café, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar..

-Esta es mi maldita culpa-se decía- Mi maldita culpa.. Por mi culpa arriesgo la vida de mi familia.. Nunca podrán estar a salvo de burlas, peligro y preguntas incómodas..

Regresó de la cafetería.. Se sentó a esperar, tenía las manos sobre la cabeza, el pie golpeando el piso desesperadamente, si no.. Se levantaba a caminar de un lado a otro como George, Ron, Bill o Arthur.

-Por que no dicen nada?-dijo George-Ya deberían haber dicho algo!

-George, calma-dijo Angelina

-Pero mi hermanita esta allá dentro, Angie.. Y nadie nos dice nada..

En eso sale una linda sanadora..(n/a: No sé si puse a Percy y Audrey como familia en sí, con hijos y eso.. Me avisan plis jejeje).. Todos se acercaron a preguntar sobre el estado de la pelirroja..

-La Sra. Potter esta bien.. Solo sufrió un leve golpe en la cabeza, y el hechizo casi hizo que perdiera la vida, pero no le llego por completo. Esta despierta.. Con dolor de cabeza, pero estable.

-Oh Merlin, gracias..-dijo la señora Weasley

-Esta preguntando por el Sr. Potter-dijo la sanadora..

-Puedo pasar?-dijo Harry

-Adelante, después pueden pasar de 2 en 2-dijo la sanadora al ver que eran muchos.

-Que linda-dijo Percy embobado cuando la sanadora se fue rumbo a su consultorio

-Percy esta enamorado-se burló George

-Cállate George!-dijo Percy

Harry entro a ver a su esposa, y estaba recostada en la cama, algo pálida pero con una sonrisa.

-Hola am..-dijo la pelirroja pero no terminó por el beso que le dio su marido-Harry, estoy bien

-Que susto me diste, creí que te perdería

-Estoy bien, cielo.. No te preocupes por mí

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento

-¿De que?

-Por mi culpa estas aquí, casi pierdes al bebé y..

-Harry.. Harry

-Es mi culpa que casi te mueres y.. esos

-HARRY POTTER!-alzó la voz la pelirroja-Harry-tomo su mano-Estoy bien, cariño.. Ambos estamos bien.. Me siento bien, aunque con dolor de cabeza, pero la sanadora dijo que es normal por el golpe que me di y ya me dio una poción..

-Pero yo..

-Mi amor, fuiste mi héroe por 1000 ocasión.. La primera fue en la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando era una niña indefensa enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano-sonrío Ginny

-Eso fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida, aparte de casarme contigo y tener a nuestros hijos

-Oh Harry-dijo Ginny sonriendo y besó a su esposo

Harry sonrió y besó el vientre plano de su esposa..

-Estoy segura que este bebé será niña

-Oh Harry, otra vez con eso

-Que tiene? Ya pensé en nombres!

-Así.. Cuáles son?

-Ginny!-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Muy gracioso.. Mi nombre nunca!

-Oh vamos, amor.. Tu nombre es precioso

-No, mi amor.. Acordamos que nuestros hijos no llevarían nuestros nombres, bueno excepto James que es tu segundo nombre y el nombre de mi querido suegro-sonrió Ginny

-Que casualmente se enamoró de una pelirroja muy hermosa.. como tú..

-Ay amor, tu madre era más linda que yo..

-Para mí tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero.. Y mi madre también lo serán, serán mis pelirrojas favoritas, claro... Si es que nuestra hija sale pelirroja, ella se incluirá mi lista..

-Ay Harry, tu tan ocurrente, y tierno.. y preocupón-río Ginny con lo último

-Y tu tan perfectamente hermosa-dijo Harry

Harry dejó descansar a su querida esposa. Poco después la visitaron sus hijos, hermanos, padres y amigos. Ron y Hermione paseaban por un centro comercial muggle buscando cosas para el cuarto del bebé..

-Ron, no crees que es muy pronto?

-No, Hermione.. En cuanto más pronto tengamos el cuarto mejor

-Pero aún no sabemos que es..-dijo Hermione

-Eso es fácil, es una niña..-dijo Ron-Una linda y hermosa niña como su madre

-Muy gracioso-dijo Hermione besando a su esposo-Pero si es niña, como dices.. Será mucho más hermosa que yo

-Pero con tal de que sea igual a ti, no me importa lo demás.. Será inteligente, hermosa.. toda una Hermione Jr. Eso es! Nuestra hija se llamará como tú!

-Ni loca, Ronald

-Por que no? Tu nombre es perfecto para ella

-Mi amor, no.. Sería una terrible equivocación.. Mi nombre jamás! Hay que pensar en otro nombre.. Nombre para niño y niña

-Mmm.. ¿Que te parece... "Hermione"?

-No!

-Minnie

-He dicho que no, Ronald.. -dijo Hermione viendo unas blusitas para el bebé-Que te parece este?-dijo Hermione a su esposo mostrándole un mameluco amarillo

-Mmm.. Mejor este-dijo Ron mostrando unos juguetes

-Amor, faltará mucho para que use esos juguetes..

-Pero aún así

Hermione entornó los ojos sonriendo.. Compraron ropa, accesorios para el bebé, zapatos, muñecos, y Ron le compró una muñeca a su "hija" para cuando creciera..

-Mi amor, aún no sabemos que es..

-Tengo un presentimiento, Hermione.. Sé que es una niña, algo me dice que es así

-Bueno, amor.. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, estoy cansada

-Tienes razón..

-Espera

-Que? Que tienes?-dijo Ron alarmado

-Tengo hambre

-Ah, eso.. Ven vamos a que cenes.

-No, menso.. No esa clase de cena

-Entonces?-dijo Ron extrañado

Llegaron a la casa y Hermione comenzó a besar a Ron y así hasta que subieron de nivel.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: I love you, baby**_

Semanas después de que Ginny se recuperó, salió del hospital y estuvo al cuidado de su esposo, su madre y de Hermione. El pequeño James trataba de llamar la atención de su madre de muchas formas, sin darse cuenta, Hermione y Ginny cumplieron 5 meses de embarazo, ambas lucían un lindo y pequeño vientre.

Una mañana soleada, Hermione se levantó para ir a trabajar se puso un lindo vestido floreado, y su poco vientre resaltaba entre su ropa. Bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras Ron se bañaba, de pronto sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura y unos labios besando su cuello.

-Buenos días, amor-dijo Ron sin dejar de besar el cuello de su esposa.

-Buenos días-dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con su marido

-Te ves tan hermosa esta mañana

-No digas mentiras, estoy más gorda

-Claro que no, amor.. Estas preciosa y más con esa pequeña pancita-dijo Ron sonriendo acariciando el vientre de la castaña.

-Que sucede?-dijo Ron preocupado

-Se movió-dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre.

-Puedo?-dijo Ron alzando la mano hacia el vientre de su mujer

-Adelante-dijo Hermione sonriendo..

Ron se puso a la altura del pequeño vientre de su mujer, colocando suavemente su mano grande en este y sintió como el bebé se movía dentro de Hermione, Ron volteó a ver a su esposa y vio que estaba sonriendo.

-Es increíble!-dijo Ron feliz-Es maravilloso

-Lo sé, Ron.. -dijo Hermione entre lágrimas

-No llores, Hermy-dijo Ron secando las lagrimas de su mujer-Me gusta verte feliz, no triste.

-Es que, soy feliz, Ron.. Por primera vez siento a mi bebé.. A nuestro bebé-dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Lo sé, muero por contárselo a Harry

-El viernes tengo consulta en San Mungo

-Claro!-dijo Ron

-Vas a ir, verdad?

-Mi amor, no me he perdido una consulta de nuestro hijo..

-Prométemelo, Ron.. -dijo Hermione viendo a los ojos a Ron.

-Te lo juro-dijo Ron besando las manos de su mujer-Iré contigo a esa consulta.. No he faltado a ninguna..

-Espero, Ron..-dijo Hermione-En esa consulta, puede que nos digan el sexo del bebé.

-Es verdad! Muero por saber que es-dijo Ron

-Yo igual, pero la verdad.. No me interesa si es niño o niña.. Con que este sano..

-Si, te comprendo.. Pero yo quiero que sea una niña.. Te imaginas? A una mini tú leyendo a todas horas..

-O un mini tú comiendo a todas horas-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si, buen punto. Pero estoy seguro, que si es niña heredará tu cerebro.. -dijo Ron

-Ay Ronald-dijo Hermione

La pareja desayunó como todos los días y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Hermione caminó rumbo a su oficina, Ron la acompañó, y la besó dulcemente en los labios para luego irse a su oficina.

-Hola Ron-dijo Harry

-Hola amigo..

-¿Que tal te va con el embarazo de Hermione?

-Pues, ya no tiene náuseas, pero ya se lo nota la pancita-sonrío Ron emocionado-Y lo mejor, hoy mi hijo se movió dentro de ella..

-Es genial, Ron

-Si, ya no aguanto para que nazca.. En unos días sabremos que es el bebé.

-Eso es genial, Ron.. Ginny esta bien, James es el que me preocupa.. Ha tenido rabietas y Ginny se cansa de andar cuidando a James..

-Ay amigo.. -dijo Ron-Debes hacer que Ginny se relaje

-Lo sé, y hago todo lo que puedo.. Pero James hace todo por llamar la atención y Ginny se cansa..

-Y cuando nazca el bebé, va a ser doble trabajo..

-Si.. Es lo que me preocupa-dijo Harry

-Tranquilo, Ginny necesita relajarse..

**********En la oficina de Hermione**********

-Que linda te ves-dijo Nina, compañera de trabajo de Hermione

-Gracias, Ni.. Ya cumplí 5 meses

-Pues te ves muy bien, casi nos has engordado.. Yo cuando me embaracé de John estaba gorda..-sonrió Nina

-Gracias, si no he subido de peso más que 2 kilos en el ultimo mes.-dijo Hermione-Vamos a trabajar-dijo la castaña.

-Hola amor.. -dijo Ron entrando a la oficina de su esposa

-Hola Ron.. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a que me firmes unos papeles-sonrió el pelirrojo

-Ah sí?-dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos

-Y también a traerte un obsequio-dijo Ron dándole una caja de chocolates que tanto le gustan a la castaña.

-Ay Ron, que lindo.. gracias-dijo Hermione

-Y no voy a recibir nada a cambio?-dijo Ron

-No-dijo Hermione riendo y vio que su esposo hacia un puchero y lo besó.

Ron le besó la mejilla y salió rumbo a su oficina..

-Se nota que Ronald te adora con toda su alma-dijo Flor Ruiz

-Y yo lo amo, Flor.. Lo amo tanto.. Y mi bebé es la prueba de ello-sonrió Hermione acariciando su vientre.

La hora de trabajar terminó. Ron pasó por Hermione para ir a comer a la Madriguera. Ahí estaban Harry y Ginny con James y Teddy, George, Angelina y el pequeño Fred II, Percy y su esposa Audrey y con su pequeña Molly de 1 año, Bill y Fleur con Victoire y la pequeña Dominique.

La señora Weasley recibió a Ron y Hermione con los brazos abiertos.

-Oh querida.. Que bien te ves-dijo la señora Weasley

-Es lo que yo le digo, pero me golpea cada vez que la alabo

-Es que he subido como 2 kilos

-Oh querida, es normal.. Cuando estaba embarazada de Ron, comía demasiado.

-Por eso salió así-se burló George..

-Pasen, la comida casi esta lista..

Ron y Hermione entraron a la Madriguera, Hermione se sentó junto con Ginny que tenía a James en su regazo.

-Que tal te va, amiga?-dijo Hermione

-Pues James esta muy inquieto.. Más de lo normal, me tiene agotada.

-Ay amiga-dijo Hermione

-Y a ti como te va?-dijo Ginny acariciando el vientre de su amiga.

-Todo en orden, en unos días me dirán el sexo de mi bebé.

-10 galeones a que es niña-dijo Bill

-10 galeones a que es un niño-dijo George

-Y lo mismo con el bebé Potter-dijo Bill.

-Y ya tienen pensado los nombres?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny

-Pues si es niña queremos que se llame Lily como la mamá de Harry-sonrió Ginny

-Y si es niño?-dijo Angelina

-Albus Severus-dijo Harry

Los chicos Weasley se miraron entre sí y se carcajearon.

-Es broma?-dijo Ron sin dejar de reír. Hermione frunció el ceño a su esposo.

-No, Ronald..-dijo Ginny

-Pero.. ¿Como le vas a poner así a tu hijo?-dijo Ron

-Algun problema?-dijo Ginny-Son nombres de dos hombres a los que Harry y yo admiramos mucho..

-Si, pero era el nombre de Snape, por favor-dijo Ron

-Es un lindo nombre-dijo Hermione-Lo digo en serio

-Gracias, Hermione-dijo Ginny

-No le encuentro la gracia-dijo Harry a su amigo

-Es que por favor, amigo..-dijo Ron

-Bueno, bueno.. Ya explicamos el por que del nombre-dijo Harry-Y ustedes.. como le van a poner al bebé?

-Pues.. Aún no sabemos..-dijo Hermione

-Yo sí.. Si es niña se llamará "Hermione"

-No!-dijo Hermione-No llevará mi nombre

-Pero es un nombre hermoso

-He dicho que no, Ronald. Ya te lo había dicho.

-Si.. Pero a mí me encanta tu nombre..

-Que tal Jean, como tu madre?-dijo Ron-Y como tú

-Puede ser..-dijo Hermione-Lo tengo que pensar.. No sabemos el sexo del bebé aún

-Y cuando les dicen?-dijo Ginny

-En unos días-dijo Hermione

-Yo digo que es un varón-dijo Ginny acariciando su vientre- Lo presiento.. Con James sentí lo mismo.

-Pues yo la verdad no sé, quiero saber que es.. Pero lo único que quiero es que sea sano..

-Si, eso es lo más importante-dijo la señora Weasley-Ahora sí.. A COMER!

Los hombres Weasley se levantaron rumbo al comedor y las mujeres rieron.

Días después Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al hospital para saber el sexo de su bebé. Ambos estan emocionados, pronto tendrán a un pequeño en sus brazos, llorando a todas horas, pero dispuesto a llenar sus vidas de alegría, y emoción.

La pareja al llegar al consultorio, se sentaron a esperar su turno.

-No puedo esperar para conocer a nuestro hijo-dijo Ron acariciando el vientre de su mujer.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo esperar.-dijo Hermione colocando su mano sobre su vientre.-Aún no puedo creer que en unos meses seremos padres..

-Si..-dijo Ron sonriendo-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Hermione.

-Y tu me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, Ron.. Te amo tanto-dijo Hermione colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron. -El bebé y yo te amamos.

-Y yo a ustedes.. Ustedes son mi todo.. Por ustedes haría lo que sea..

-Yo también, Ron.. Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo..

-Y gracias por hacerme papá.. Aún no lo soy, pero en unos meses más..

-Cuando menos lo esperemos, tendremos a nuestro bebito con nosotros-dijo Hermione sonriendo acariciando su vientre con ternura.

-Hermione Granger-dijo la enfermera-Puede pasar..

-Vamos-dijo Hermione tomando a su esposo de la mano y este asintió..

La pareja pasó emocionada, se sentaron frente al escritorio, en eso entra la sanadora con una sonrisa.

-Hola querida..

-Hola-saludó Hermione

-Como te has sentido, Hermione?

-Muy bien, gracias..

-Has tenido molestias ultimamente?-dijo la sanadora

-No.. Bueno, he tenido dolor en la espalda..

-Bueno, es normal, querida.. Ven, hoy vamos a averiguar el sexo del bebé..

La pareja asintió emocionada y siguió a la sanadora, Hermione se puso la bata de siempre y se recostó en la camilla, Ron se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano, ambos observaron la pantalla.

-Muy bien, vamos a averiguar que es lo que van a tener-dijo la sanadora, colocó el gel frío sobre el vientre de Hermione y deslizó el transductor..-Parece que todo esta en orden.. El bebé pesa lo que debe pesar, mide lo normal, ahí esta su carita, sus bracitos.. Y veamos..-dijo la sanadora-Es una niña!

-Una niña, mi amor-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Una pequeña!-dijo Ron besando la mano de su esposa

-Una linda niña-dijo la sanadora-Felicidades!

-Gracias-dijo la pareja.

Ron y Hermione salieron del consultorio con una sonrisa y se fueron a comprar ropa para la bebé.

-Mira que lindo vestido-dijo Hermione tomando un vestido lila

-No, mi hija no usará vestidos

-Oh vamos,Ron.. Se verá hermosa..-dijo Hermione

-Esta bien-dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió y puso el vestido en el cesto de compras.

En la casa de los Potter, James corría persiguiendo al perrito que había comprado Harry, al que llamaron Canuto, el pequeño cachorro era el amigo inseparable del niño, era igual de travieso e inquieto que él.

-Caluto!-dijo James persiguiendo al perrito-Ven

-James, quédate quieto-dijo Ginny desde el sofá

Harry llegó a casa y el cachorro corrió hacia Harry.

-Hola Canuto-sonrió Harry.

El perro era igual a cuando su padrino se transformaba como animago.

-Papi-dijo James hacia su padre

-Hola James, campeón-dijo Harry cargando a James. El cachorro ladró..

-Hola amor-dijo Ginny

-Hola hermosa-dijo Harry bajando a su hijo..-¿Como te sientes?-dijo acercándose

-Pues me duele la cabeza

-Ay amor.. Te preparó un té?

-Sería genial-dijo Ginny sonriendo

Harry besó la frente de su esposa y fue a la cocina. Poco después regresó con una taza de té.

-Mejor?-dijo Harry al ver que su esposa tomaba todo el té

-Si, gracias.. Me hacía falta

-Ya pronto estaré de vacaciones y te podré ayudar mejor..

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-No lo estás, Gin! Estas agotada todo el tiempo y me preocupa.

-Harry, estoy embarazada de 5 meses y tengo que cuidar de James que tiene 1 año y medio

-Lo sé, lo sé.. Sé que cuidar sola a nuestro torbellino es cansado, pero.. Ya te he dicho que puede venir tu madre a cuidarte o por lo menos a ayudarte.

-Yo puedo cuidar a mi hijo

-Mi amor, por favor. No quiero que tengas una recaída

-No me pasará nada..

-Hazme caso-dijo Harry besando a su esposa en los labios y Ginny sonrió colocando sus manos en el vientre.

-Que ocurre?

-Nada, tu hijo esta inquieto-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Ay ese pequeño Potter-dijo Harry acariciando el vientre de su mujer.

-Mami-lloró James al ver que Ginny no le prestaba atención.

-James, pequeño-dijo Ginny preocupada. Se levantó en busca de James..-James-dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

-Mami ya no me quieles.

-Oh mi amor, claro que sí-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hijo.

-No, tu quieles mas al bebe de tu pansha

-No, eso no es cierto, mi amor-dijo Ginny secando las lágrimas de su hijo.

James se aferró a su madre y Ginny lo abrazó con ternura..

-Tu eres mi estrella, mi única estrella me haces feliz, si el cielo es gris.. Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero, si tu me dejas estrella, muero..-cantó Ginny a James

Harry estaba observando todo sin que Ginny se diera cuenta..

-Esa canción.. ¿Por que me suena tan familiar?-se dijo Harry..

En su mente pasaron imágenes borrosas de una mujer pelirroja cantándole esa linda melodía que ahora su esposa le cantaba a su pequeño hijo. Esa mujer de sus recuerdos era su difunta madre, ella también le cantaba esa canción y justamente se la cantó el día que falleció, pues después del recuerdo de la canción, se escucha a Lily Potter suplicando por su hijo, y poco después sucede lo de la luz verde brillante y un grito desgarrador..

Harry cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.. Cuando los abrió estaba su esposa observándolo preocupada.

-Que ocurre?-dijo Ginny

-Nada, es extraño

-Extraño? Que es extraño?-dijo Ginny sirviendo café a la taza de su marido

-Esa canción..

-Ah.. La canté durante el embarazo de James.. Por que?

-Por que.. Recordé algo.. Fue borroso.. Pero al parecer mi madre me la cantaba

-Recordaste eso?

-Si, fue borroso.. Fue como cuando veo el recuerdo de mi madre siendo, bueno ya sabes..

-Oh, Harry.. Entonces tu madre te cantaba esa canción?

-Pues creo que sí.. Cuando te veo con James, me imaginó a mi madre.. Que así fue conmigo..

-Claro que sí, Harry.. El amor de una madre es infinito.. Aunque ella ya no este contigo.. Estará presente..

-Lo sé, la extraño sabes.. Me hubiera encantado conocerla.. Y también a papá.. Sobre todo escuchar sus consejos paternales.

-Sin consejos paternales me conquistaste, mi amor-dijo Ginny tomando las manos de su esposo.

-Y yo fui un tonto al no darme cuenta que tenía a la mujer perfecta a mi lado..

-Ay Harry-suspiró Ginny enternecida y besó a su esposo en los labios.

-Te amo, Gin.

-Y yo a ti, mi sapito en escabeche-río Ginny

-Mi bella, dulce, inteligente pelirroja.. Mi sexy pelirroja-dijo Harry haciendo sonrojar a su esposa-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves hermosa

Ginny río..

Espero y les haya gustado el nuevo cap.. ¡Nos vemos en comentarios!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: Rose**_

Un día soleado, Ron y Hermione se levantaron como todos los días..Hermione ya tiene 9 meses de embarazo, su bebé en cualquier momento dará aviso de querer nacer, esta ansiosa por conocerla, pero también esta cansada, pues los dolores en la espalda aumentaron, y no encuentra una posición cómoda para dormir. En la residencia Potter, es diferente aunque tienen la misma alegría y el mismo anhelo por el bebé que viene en camino, tienen un pequeño de no más de 1 año que quiere atención por lo cual siempre quiere estar con su madre o molestando a su padre.

-papá-dijo James a Harry mientras él leía el Profeta..

-Que sucede, campeón?

James alzó sus bracitos y Harry lo cargó y lo puso en sus piernas..

-Papá-dijo James de nuevo

-Que tienes, campeón?

-Mami..

-Mami esta durmiendo

-quielo a mami-lloró James

-Hey campeón, tranquilo-dijo Harry abrazando a James-Quieres ir a ver a tus padrinos?

-panino!-dijo James aplaudiendo

-Vamos-dijo Harry sonriendo.. Le dejó una nota a su esposa y se fue a casa de Ron y Hermione.

Hermione estaba comiendo un poco de helado mientras Ron preparaba el almuerzo..

-¿Como se porta Rosie?-dijo Ron a su esposa

-Bien, amor.. Creo que esta dormida..

-Oh que bien, te dejará descansar un poco..

-Si..-dijo Hermione terminando el helado y se levantó para llevar el plato a la cocina.

En eso de la chimenea llega Harry con el pequeño James..

-manina-dijo James

-Jamie-dijo Hermione cargando a James

-Hola Hermione, estoy bien gracias

-Lo siento, hola Harry-saludó Hermione

-Ya sé que mi hijo es tu adoración..

-Es mi ahijado que esperabas..-dijo Hermione llenando de mimos a James..

-Si, lo sé.. Me alegro que le den cariño a mi chaparro.. Lo mismo haré con la pequeña..¿Ya se decidieron por el nombre?

-No, hemos decidido que su nombre será con "R"..

-Como Rebeca?-dijo Ron

-No, no..-dijo Hermione

-Rocío-dijo Ron

-No.. Rita

-No!-dijo Ron rápidamente

-Si, lo siento.. Ya sé-dijo Hermione sonriendo-Romilda

-Olvidas que intentó matarme, cierto?-dijo Ron

-Lo siento-río- Fue una broma

-Ya, esta bien.. -sonrió Ron y miró su reloj-Rayos! Llegaré tarde..

-Te toca trabajar hoy?-dijo Harry

-Si, le cambié el turno a Eric.. Por que mañana me voy de viaje con Hermione..

-Visitaremos a mis abuelos.. Es cerca.. Así que no hay riesgo-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, tengo que ir..-dijo Ron. Besó a su esposa en los labios y se fue..

-Mami-lloró James

-Mami esta descansando, mi amor-dijo Hermione al pequeño-Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un poco de helado?

-Sii-dijo James aplaudiendo..

Harry cargó a James y Hermione fue a la cocina..

-Harry, si quieres ve a ver a Ginny.. No vaya a ser que se sienta mal y no estés..

-No te preocupes, Ginny esta fuera de peligro.. Además le prometí a Ron que me quedaría aquí a cuidarte..

-Cuidarme de que? No me pasará nada..

-Ya sabes como es Ron de paranoico.

-Ve a casa, estaré bien.. Te prometo que si me llego a sentir mal.. les aviso-dijo Hermione

-Esta bien-dijo Harry-Iré a que James tome la siesta..

Hermione regresó al sofá.. con el pequeño tazón de helado para James.. Poco después Harry y James estaban de vuelta en su casa.

-Harry-dijo Ginny

-Que sucede? Te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Es que no los encontraba y me tenían con el corazón en la garganta y..

-Tranquila, solo fuimos a ver a Ron y Hermione

-¿Como está Hermione?

-Pues apunto de reventar-rió Harry

-No te burles, estoy igual que ella..

-Ambas se ven bien..

-Yo estoy como ballena

-No es verdad, amor..

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Mami, mami.. tengo hamble

-Pero si acabas de comer con tu madrina, James-dijo Harry

-Se nota que conoces a su padrino-rió Ginny-Lo heredó de Ronald..

Ginny tomó a James en brazos y se lo llevo a la cocina. Harry se puso a ver las noticias en la televisión. Poco después los 3 estaban almorzando una rica pizza que preparó Ginny, claro por un antojo.

Ron regresó de su guardia, y se fue a pasear con su esposa por varias tiendas de bebés. Llego la noche y ambos se fueron a dormir.. Hermione se levantó con un dolor en el vientre, lo ignoró y siguió durmiendo, pero se estaba haciendo más intenso, no dejaba de moverse entre las sábanas, provocando que Ron se despertará..

-Hermione.. ¿Que ocurre?

-Creo que.. ya es hora..-dijo Hermione a su esposo..

-Que?! ¿Segura?-dijo Ron a Hermione..

-Si, Ron.. Estoy segura..

-Ok, tranquila.. Respira, te voy a llevar al hospital y..-dijo Ron levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones..

-Ron..

-Todo saldrá bien, recuerda estar tranquila, respirar, inhala, exhala..

-Ron

-No, Hermione.. No estes nerviosa.. Todo va a salir bien..

-Ron!-gritó Hermione-Tranquilo, estoy bien-sonrió la castaña

-Claro!-dijo Ron nervioso..

Hermione se cambió con cuidado y ayuda de Ron, pronto Ron la ayudó a subir al auto para encaminarse al hospital. Al principio, las contracciones no eran tan fuertes ni tan seguidas, pero fueron aumentando y Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda..

-¿Como te sientes?-dijo Ron con una mano en el volante y la otra la extendía para que Hermione la tomara.

-Ambas manos en el volante-dijo Hermione con fuerza y se agarró el vientre con ambas manos..

-Lo siento.. ¿Te duele?

-Un poco.. -dijo Hermione y respiro profundo.. -Lo siento, no quise gritarte..

-No te preocupes, tranquila.. -dijo Ron volviendo a hacer la misma maniobra..

-No quites las manos del volante, Ronald!-volvió a gritar Hermione

Llegaron al hospital rápidamente las enfermeras ayudaron a Hermione a sentarse en una silla de ruedas.. Ron llevó a su esposa a la recepción y Hermione tenía ambas manos en el vientre, Ron caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a la enfermera encargada..

-Dónde rayos se metió esa mujer?-dijo Ron fuera de sí..

-Ron, tranquilo-dijo Hermione respirando profundo..

-Te duele mucho?

-Comienza a doler cada vez más, Ron-dijo Hermione asustada

-Tranquila.. Todo va a salir bien-dijo Ron y vio a una enfermera..-Señorita, mi.. mi esposa va a dar a luz y..-dijo Ron y la enfermera lo ignoró..-Demonios!

-Uf.. duele..-se quejó Hermione

-Avisaré a mis padres.. y.. a tus padres y..

-Solo hazlo!-dijo Hermione fuera de sí

-Claro!-dijo Ron

Harry y Ginny dormían plácidamente hasta que se escuchó una voz en la habitación.

_**-Harry, Ginny, Hermione dará a luz en cualquier momento.. Estamos en San Mungo**__-se oyó la voz asustada de Ron._

-Wow! Seré tía!-dijo Ginny emocionada-Vamos Harry.. Hermione debe ser una pila de nervios y Ron debe estar peor y no ayudará mucho que digamos

-Claro, vamos!-dijo Harry

Harry fue por James y junto con Ginny se aparecieron en San Mungo, ahí se encontraron con Ron que estaba dando vueltas como loco en el pasillo..

-Ron-dijo Ginny-¿Como está Hermione?

-Ya nació?-dijo Harry

-No, no ha nacido.. Las enfermeras se la han llevado hace poco. Estaba muy adolorida y..

-Tranquilo, es normal-dijo Ginny acariciando su vientre enorme.

-Pero yo me siento tan inútil al no poder ayudarla..

-Si puedes, ayúdala a que se relaje.. No a ponerla más nerviosa-dijo Ginny

-Ronald-dijo la madre de la castaña-Como esta mi hija?

-Ella esta.. bien, eso creo.. Como se puede estar en estas circunstancias..-dijo Ron

-Claro!-dijo la señora Granger

-Señor Weasley-dijo la sanadora

-¿Como está mi esposa? Ya nació?

-Ella esta bien, tiene 2 cm de dilatación, tiene que llegar a 10.

-Y eso en cuanto tiempo será?

-Como e horas más o menos..

-Puedo verla?

-Claro adelante.

Ron entró a ver a su esposa y la vio en la cama del hospital con un monitor en el vientre, Hermione sonrió al ver a su esposo entrar por la puerta, Ron la besó en los labios..

-Llego el momento.. En unas horas conoceremos a la bebé mas hermosa del mundo..-dijo Ron

-Si, ya no puedo esperar..-dijo Hermione sonriendo y cerró los ojos ante un nuevo dolor..

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y este sintió que le estaba rompiendo la mano pero se aguantó..

-Respira.. respira-indicaba Ron a su esposa

-Uf.. esa dolió..

-Tranquila.. Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien..

Ella asintió..

**6 horas después**

Hermione esta paseándose por el cuarto con una mano en la espalda, Ron esta en el sofá apunto de dormirse, no se ha podido dormir debido a los fuertes dolores que tiene su castaña esposa.

-Rayos, me duele..-lloró Hermione

-¿Como vamos querida?-dijo la sanadora entrando a la habitación..

-Duele mucho, por favor.. quiero la epidural.. por favor-suplicó la castaña.

-Lo siento, aquí no existe nada de eso..-dijo la sanadora.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo Hermione alarmada-No, por favor

-Calma, vamos a checarte-dijo la sanadora y revisó a Hermione.-Bien, ya es hora

-Que? No, no.. No puedo, estoy cansada..-dijo Hermione

-Podrás hacerlo-la animó Ginny-Yo sé que sí..

-Calma, Hermione-dijo Harry y besó su frente-Todo saldrá bien..

-Solo el padre en la sala de partos..-dijo la sanadora-Entrarás verdad Ronald?

-Este yo.. si, claro..-dijo Ron temeroso..

La pareja entró a sala de partos, nerviosos, emocionados, ansiosos.. Hermione fue colocada en una camilla especial para partos, las enfermeras se colocaron a un lado, Ron se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Todo saldrá bien.. Ya lo verás..

-Tengo miedo, Ron..-sollozó Hermione

-Lo harás bien, eres muy valiente..

Hermione iba a sonreír, pero una contracción la atacó haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, Ron tomó su mano y esta se la apretó con fuerza..

-HAGAN QUE SALGA!-suplicó Hermione

-Tranquila.. -dijo Ron

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa..

-MIRA RONALD WEASLEY SI TU HIJA NO SALE RÁPIDO, TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!-dijo Hermione adolorida..

-Hermione, tranquila.. No es para tanto..-dijo Ron

-Te odio Weasley, todo esto es tu culpa

-Oye.. No es mi culpa, tu parecías disfrutarlo

-Eres un completo..-dijo Hermione fuera de sí..

-Hermione, querida.. Siento interrumpir su linda conversación.. Pero tu bebé debe nacer, ahora..-indicó la sanadora.. -Cuando cuente 3, vas a pujar fuerte..

Hermione asintió..

-1,2,3.. puja!-indicó la sanadora.. y Hermione obedeció..

Ron le daba palabras de aliento y sentía como Hermione le apretaba la mano.. Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, y respiraba entre cortado..

-Tranquila.. -dijo la sanadora

-Duele..-se quejó Hermione

-Lo sé, tranquila.. De nuevo.. tu puedes! 1,2,3 puja!-ordenó la sanadora..

Hermione levantó su espalda con ayuda de Ron, su cara se tornó roja debido al esfuerzo, soltó un grito y se dejó caer en la cama agotada.. Así estuvo durante media hora más.. Al parecer la pequeña se arrepintió al último momento y no quería nacer..

-Ya.. ya.. Ya no puedo-sollozó Hermione

-Vamos, mi amor.. Tu puedes-dijo Ron besando la frente sudorosa de su esposa..

-ya se asoma la cabecita, querida.. falta poco!-anunció la sanadora..

-Ya, no.. por favor-suplicó la castaña-Me duele.. ya no puedo..

-Si puedes-animó el pelirrojo-Tu puedes, Minnie.. Vamos..-animaba sin dejarla de ver..

-Uf.. duele!-dijo Hermione entre dientes mientras se esforzaba..

-Eso, sigue.. no te detengas..-animaba la sanaodora con una sonrisa..-Ya casi lo logras!

-Ya, mi amor.. Falta poco! Lo estas haciendo bien..-animó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa..

-Si es tan fácil para ti, tenla tú!-dijo Hermione entre dientes.. y dejó salir un grito de dolor.

-Ya casi-animaba la sanadora..-Al parecer la pequeña es pelirroja..

-Oíste?.. Es pelirroja-dijo Ron feliz..

-Ya escuché Weasley! No estoy sorda!-dijo la castaña fuera de sí..

-Uno más.. ya casi..-animaba la sanadora..

Hermione volvió a pujar con fuerza, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su esposo, dejó salir un grito de dolor y se dejó caer en la camilla.. Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante y respiraba agitada.. En eso se escucha un llanto haciendo que Hermione sonriera y volteó a ver a su esposo, Ron estaba sonriendo y veía embobado a su hija que estaba en brazos de la sanadora..

-Felicidades! Son padres de una hermosa y sana niña-dijo la sanadora-

Hermione sollozó de alegría.. Ron besó muchas veces su frente y sus manos..

-El papá cortará el cordón?-dijo una enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Este sí..-dijo Ron y fue a donde le indicaba la enfermera..-Eres asombrosa.. Te amo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras llenaba la cara de su esposa de besos.

-Y yo a ti, Ron-lloró Hermione..

La enfermera envolvió a la criatura en una suave cobija rosa.. Y se la entregó a Hermione, quien la tomó con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.. No pudo evitar sonreír y llorar de alegría.. La acunó con ternura y la mecía suavemente..

-Hola-lloró Hermione-Mi pequeña.. No llores-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas

-Princesa.. al fin saliste..-dijo Ron a su hija..

La pequeña al escuchar las voces tan familiares se fue calmando poco a poco y solo soltaba leves sollozos.. Hermione besó la pequeña frente de su hija y tomó su manita..

-Eres tan hermosa, mi pequeña-dijo Hermione

-Iré afuera a avisarles a todos..-dijo Ron

-Si mi amor-dijo Hermione

-Te amo.. Gracias por darme una hija tan hermosa.. -dijo Ron y la besó..

-Gracias a ti.. Sin ti no hubiera logrado tener a esta niña tan hermosa..-sonrió Hermione..

El sonrió y la volvió a besar para después salir de la sala de partos.. y gritar como un loco:

-Ya soy papá!-gritó Ron

Todos los Weasley, se acercaron a él para felicitarlo..

-Wow, Ronnie.. Se tardaron horas..

-Si, mi princesita salió algo necia-sonrió Ron-Pero ambas estan bien.. Hermione esta más tranquila

-¿Cuando podremos verlas?-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Este, yo creo que en unos 10 minutos, en cuanto transladen a Hermione a una habitación-dijo Ron-Bueno tengo que ir con mis mujeres

-Claro!-dijo la señora Weasley- Felicidades, cariño

-Gracias mamá, ya eres abuela de una pelirroja hermosa..-sonrió Ron

-Oh mi pequeño, mi bebé ya es papá!-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Ron

Ron sonrió y abrazó a su madre..

-Felicidades, amigo-dijo Harry

-Felicidades hermanito-dijo Ginny

-Gracias, ustedes no tardan en estar en la misma situación

-Si, ojalá y sea pronto.. Ya no soporto los dolores de espalda-se quejó Ginny

-Bueno iré a ver a mi esposa y a mi hija-dijo Ron

La pareja asintió y Ron entró con su esposa y su hija.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35:We're a family now**_

Al día siguiente del nacimiento de la bebé Weasley, todos fueron a conocerla, Ron y Hermione aún no tienen el nombre para su pequeña, desean que sea un nombre especial y único, Rose dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre, mientras Ron buscaba algo de comer.

-Eres tan hermosa-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas-Aún no puedo creer, que estés aquí..

-Se puede?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación..

-Claro que sí-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ginny entró y la seguía Harry con James en brazos, Ginny traía una cajita de regalo y James tenía un oso de felpa en sus manos. Ginny al ver a la hermosa bebé en brazos de su mejor amiga, sonrió y se puso una mano en la boca.

-Es hermosa-dijo Ginny-Wow, se parece a ti

-Tu crees?-dijo Hermione-Yo digo que se parece a Ron

-Bueno, en lo pelirroja, pero.. Tiene mucho de ti.. Por que es linda-sonrió Ginny

-Ay Gin-rió Hermione

-Mira, Harry.. No es hermosa?

-Claro que sí..-sonrió Harry- Y ya tienen idea del nombre?

-La verdad no.

-Tuvieron 4 meses para pensarlo-rió Ginny

-Lo sé, pero no nos decidimos.. Ella quiere que lleve el nombre de mi madre

-Si, ese nombre es lindo Jean Weasley Granger..

-Pero, acordamos que ese sería el segundo nombre-dijo Hermione

-Hola hermosa-dijo Ron entrando a la habitación..

-Hola Ron, cariño-sonrió Hermione

Ron saludó a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, y claro James no dudo en dejarse cargar por su padrino y tío favorito.

-tia mione-dijo James

-Que ocurre, mi amor?-dijo Hermione

-Pala la bebe-dijo James entregándole el oso a Hermione

-Oh pequeño, gracias-sonrió Hermione

-Verdad que tu primita es linda?-dijo Ginny a su hijo y el asintió..-Toma, esto es para ti-dijo Gin

Hermione tomó la cajita y vio que era una linda pulcera..

-Ay no se hubieran molestado-dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes.. Te lo mereces..

-Quieres cargar a tu ahijada?-dijo Hermione

-Ahijada?-dijo Ginny

-Si, queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestra hija

-Claro, por supuesto.. Sera un honor!-dijo Ginny-Verdad cariño?-dijo a su esposo

-No tengo por que pensarlo, claro que sí-sonrió Harry

Ginny tomo en brazos a la recién nacida..

-Es tan linda-dijo Ginny

-Y ustedes ya saben que es?-dijo Hermione

-No.. El bebé no se deja ver-dijo Harry

-Bueno, será sorpresa-dijo Hermione

-Si, aunque Ginny asegura que es otro niño.. yo digo que es niña

-Y ya apostamos-dijo Ginny

-Y que apostaron?-quiso saber Hermione

-Bueno, si yo ganó y sé que será así-dijo Ginny-Lo castigaré a mi modo-sonrió Ginny

-Yo la castigaré.. -dijo Harry y sonrió a su esposa..

En eso entra Neville y Luna..

-Hola-dijo Neville

-Hola Neville-saludó Ron

-Oh que linda bebé-dijo Luna

Luna tenía un pequeño vientre de embarazo..

-Luna, que bien te ves-dijo Ginny

-Gracias.. Mi bebé será una niña..-dijo Luna acariciando su vientre-¿Como llamarán a la bebé?

-No tenemos idea-dijo Ron-Yo le he dicho que se llame Jean, como mi querida y adorada suegrita.

-Pero acordamos que ese sería su segundo nombre..-dijo Hermione-Aun no sabemos el primer nombre.

-Mmm.. Bueno, ojalá y escogan uno pronto.. -dijo Luna-Yo ya sé como se llamará mi hija

-¿Cómo?-dijo Hermione-No te preocupes, no me robaré el nombre

-Se llamará Rose-dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron y luego a la bebé que dormía sin preocupaciones.

-Que lindo nombre-dijo Hermione-Rose-repitió y vio a la bebé

-Sabes, la bebé tiene cara de Rose-dijo Luna-Ponle ese nombre

-Pero, tu..

-No te preocupes, tenemos cientos de nombres más en la cabeza-dijo Neville-cierto Luna?

-Cierto-dijo Luna..-Scarlett, por ejemplo

-Lindo nombre-dijo Hermione-Pero yo creo que mi bebé tiene cara de Rose..

-Si, le queda bien el nombre..-dijo Ron..-Rose Jean Weasley Granger.. No suena mal..

-No, le queda perfecto-dijo Hermione arrullando a la bebé

-Bueno, será mejor que descanses.. Fueron muchas horas de trabajo duro..

-Si, eso sí.. Pero valieron la pena-dijo Hermione admirando a su recién nacida..

-Lo sé.. Por eso tengo a este en camino, por ellos vale la pena

-Entonces.. quieres tener más hijos todavía?

-No te adelantes, Potter..-dijo Ginny-Vamos..

Las visitas se fueron dejando al matrimonio solo con su pequeña pelirroja..

-Es tan linda cuando duerme-dijo Ron

-Lo es-dijo Hermione-Nuestra pequeña ya tiene nombre..

-Rose.. -dijo Ron-Mi princesita se llama Rose

La sanadora fue a revisar a Hermione y a la bebé, la sanadora les dio la noticia de que todo esta en orden, y que se pueden ir a casa. Al llegar a casa, Hermione se sienta en el sofá, Ron tiene en sus brazos a Rose quien comienza a llorar.

-No llores, no llores princesa.. ¿Por que llora?-dijo Ron a Hermione

-Debe tener hambre, Ron-dijo Hermione-Pásamela

-Sabes como alimentarla?

-Si, mi madre me enseñó..

-Ok-dijo Ron y puso a Rose en brazos de Hermione y esta alimentó a Rose.

Ron se impresionó del apetito de su hija de tan solo un día de vida.

-Wow.. Rose si que tiene hambre-dijo Ron

-Sin duda es tu hija-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, tenía mis dudas, ahora con esto.. ya se fueron-dijo Ron y Hermione lo golpeó.. -y ahora eso por que?

-Por dudar de que Rose sea tu hija

-Bueno, amor.. Tengo 4 hermanos pelirrojos y..

-Ay Ron, eres un idiota-dijo Hermione

-Pero soy tu idiota-rió Ron y la besó en los labios

-Estoy molesta contigo, Ronald..

-Oh vamos, solo fue una broma

-Una broma de mal gusto..

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso.. -dijo Ron

Rose dejó de comer, Hermione le palmeó la espaldita para que soltara sus gasesitos y después la dejó en su cuna para que ella se duchara.. En lo que resta de la tarde, Hermione no le hablo a su esposo.

En la casa de Harry y Ginny, tenían una pelea.. La razón era que le había llegado una carta a Harry de su ex novia: Cho Chang.

-Dime que hace esa loca enviándote cartitas de amor

-Oh vamos, Gin.. Sabes que ella es pasado.. A la que amo y deseo es a ti

-Pues, dile a esa chorona que deje de mandarte cartitas..

-Ya le comenté que me deje en paz..

-Pues no funciona

-Vamos, Gin-dijo Harry-No seas celosa.. Tu sabes que te amo

-Harry, por favor.. No sé que le pasa a esa tonta, esta obsesionada con Cedric, quien ya pasó a otra vida y de la nada ahora te busca..

-Es que..

-Es que.. que Harry.. Tu me estas ocultando algo..

-Es que..-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca..-Cho es mi nueva secretaria

-Que.. que?-dijo Ginny roja de celos..-Con razón sabe todo tu horario de trabajo! Cuando ibas a decírmelo? Cuando esa te enamorará de nuevo?

-Ginny, sabes que eso jamás pasará..

-No, no lo sé.. Con ella nunca se sabe

-Ginny, por Merlin! No te pongas celosa de alguien quien no vale la pena.. Tu sabes que ella no es nada para mí..

-Pero tuviste algo con ella, te gustaba

-Lo has dicho, me gustaba.. es pasado! Creí que me gustaba, pero no.. A la que quería era a ti.. Siempre fue así, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta.. Por alguna razón, sentía celos o quería protegerte de todos..

-Enserio?

-Claro que sí, a ti te escogí para ser mi mujer, y la madre de mis hijos.. A ti.. Solo a ti-dijo Harry acariciando el vientre de su esposa-Tu eres la que me vuelve loco, con tus celos, y tus hormonas locas de embarazo y a veces tu histeria Weasley..

-Oye, yo no soy histérica!-dijo Ginny

-Lo ves?-dijo Harry riendo..

-No te burles! Sabes que ahorita tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel!-dijo Ginny llorando

-Oh mi amor, tranquila.. No llores-dijo Harry abrazando a su esposa- No debes ponerte así, si no te lo comente antes era por que ahorita estas delicada y me daba miedo de que te pusieras mal..

-Pues me puse mal, por que esa loca quiere contigo.. Esa z..

-Ginny..

-No la defiendas..

-No la defiendo, es que.. debes confiar en mí.. Como yo confío en ti.. ¿Tu crees que yo no me vuelvo loco cuando tus admiradores de Quiddith te mandan cartas, o te proponen matrimonio cuando saben que eso no se puede por que ya estas casada conmigo?

-Yo..-dijo Ginny

-No tienes por que apenarte por eso-dijo Harry-Al contrario, me dan celos pero luego me dan risa.. Por que tu eres una esposa magnífica, hermosa, divertida, inteligente y me vuelves loco cada día, pero de amor por ti.. -la besó con pasión..-Por eso no dudo de ti.. Si, me pongo celoso.. Pero no lo demuestro tanto como tú..

-Y la vez de aquél chavo que me pidió autógrafo?

-Bueno, esa vez por que ese tipo no te veía con lindos ojos y.. además tenías un escote que volvía locos a todos y..

-Aja-dijo Ginny riendo

-Lo admito, si soy celoso.. Pero lo controlo

-Ese día te pusiste como loco

-Pero ya te dije mis razones.. -dijo Harry

-Te amo, tonto-dijo Ginny riendo y lo besó

-Y yo a ti..

En la casa de Ron y Hermione, Rose dormía como angelito en su cuna.. Hermione leía un libro en la sala y Ron trataba de que su esposa le hablará nuevamente pero cada vez que el le dirigía la palabra, ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y le ponía el libro en la cara para no verlo.

-Hermione, deja de actuar como una niña..-dijo Ron-Por favor, Hermione

Hermione lo miró y volvió a su lectura.

-Ya, Hermione.. No te enojes, metí la pata.. Lo sé, perdón..

Hermione se levantó rumbo a la cocina y Ron la siguió a todos lados, Hermione se volvió a sentar a continuar su lectura, Ron se hartó y le arrebató el libro y lo aventó por los aires..

-Ronald, dame mi libro!

-No! Hasta que me escuches!

-No, Ronald.. Ya te dije que no voy a hablar contigo..

-Lo estas haciendo-dijo Ron

-Eres un idiota

-Y tu una orgullosa

-Y tu eres un bobo insensible.-dijo Hermione molesta y Ron le robó un beso y Hermione se lo regresó..

-Que decías?-dijo Ron

-Que eres un tonto, insensible, idiota.. -dijo Hermione y Ron la volvió a besar-Deja de hacer eso!

-No puedo!

-Ay Ronald!-dijo Hermione

-Ahora que hice?

-Por que me haces esto? No puedo estar molesta contigo-dijo Hermione y Ron sonrió..

-Te amo, mensita.. Perdón si te di a entender eso.. solo fue una broma

-Perdón, yo.. no debí tomarmelo a mal..

-Ya, no fue nada..-dijo Ron sonriendo.. -Vamos al cuarto a jugar ajedrez-dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara

-No, Ronald.. Nada de eso por 40 días

-¿QUE? Quieres matarme acaso?

-Podrás aguantar, cariño..-dijo Hermione-Si yo puedo resistirme.. tu lo harás.. Demuestra ahora que eres un Gryffindor

-Tu sabes que no podré, Hermione

-Deberás hacerlo-dijo Hermione-Vamos al cuarto a ver a Rose

-Vamos-dijo Ron

-Pero nada de insinuaciones

-No, ya.. ya entendí..


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36: Albus Potter**_

Poco después del nacimiento de Rosie, todos le llevaron regalos a la pequeña Weasley, todos los primos en especial las niñas estan fascinadas con la pequeña bebé que duerme en brazos de su tía. Ginny al contrario ya se la pasó la fecha prevista de parto, y ya se esta comenzando a fastidiar, hace todo lo posible para que el bebé de señales de que va a nacer, pero al parecer se siente muy cómodo dentro de ella..

-Harry.. Estoy cada vez más gorda.. -se quejó Ginny

-No es así-dijo Harry desde la cama

-Claro que sí, mírame he subido como 4 kilos en este mes..

-Mi amor, estas embarazada..

-Pero parezco una ballena, lo único que quiero es que nazca este bebé ahora..

-Mi amor, tranquila.. Ten paciencia..

-Harry, llevó 1 semana de atraso.. Ya me estoy hartando! Estoy demasiado gorda, me canso más, me duelen los pies, la espalda y la cadera..

-Ya, Gin.. Tranquila-dijo Harry tomando la mano de su esposa..-Tienes que relajarte.. El estresarte perjudica al bebé..

-Solo quiero que nazca-dijo Ginny y luego vio su vientre enorme-Quiero que salgas,ahora..

-Mi amor, tranquila.. Mira, hay que aprovechar ahorita que no ha nacido el bebé

-Aprovechar? Harry, sé que ya tenemos tiempo que no "nos portamos mal" pero entiende, ahora no.. Estoy demasiado barrigona..

-Mi amor, por Merlin.. Estas perfecta..

-No es verdad, Harry.. Estoy obesa, mírame.. Mira mis senos!-dijo Ginny-Estas enormes

-Yo los veo muy lindos

Ginny se sonrojó..

-Estas hermosa, pelirroja.. Sexy, demasiado sexy-dijo Harry besando el cuello de su esposa..

-Mis senos estan enormes.. Ya no me queda nada. Los tengo así para cuando amamanté a tu hijo.

-Pues bendita sea la lactancia-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Basta!-dijo Ginny

-No tienes por que avergonzarte, a mi me gustas así..

-Y cuando estaba delgada no te gustaba?

-Ay Ginevra, claro que sí

-No me llames así

-Es que tienes un nombre hermoso

-Si, pero creo que mis padres estaban ebrios cuando decidieron tenerme..

Harry rió..

-Mi amor, tu nombre es hermoso.. Es perfecto.. -dijo Harry-Te amo-dijo acariciando la piel de su esposa..

Se iban a besar cuando recibieron una lechuza.. Harry leyó la carta y le dio de comer a la pequeña lechuza color canela que le pertenece a Hermione.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es de Hermione, ella y Ron nos invitan a almorzar mañana..

-Excelente.. -dijo Ginny y luego vio su enorme vientre-Sal bebé, por que no quieres salir de mami? Por favor, si amas tanto a mami hazle ese favor..

En eso escuchan un llanto en la habitación de a lado..

-James-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Entraron a la habitación del pequeño y el niño estaba flotando por los aires..

-Oh por Merlin! James!

-No, de nuevo..

-James-dijo Ginny asustada-Harry, haz algo

-Claro-dijo Harry y con un movimiento de varita hizo que James cayera en sus brazos..

Ginny sostuvo a James en brazos y lo aferró contra su pecho..

-Oh, James.. No le des esos sustos a mami..

-Lo shiento-dijo James bajando su pequeña cabeza..

-Ya, mi amor.. No paso nada-dijo Ginny abrazando a su hijo que sollozaba..-No llores, amor..

Harry abrazó a su esposa y a su hijo.. James aún sollozaba, y Ginny trataba de consolarlo, cuando el pequeño se quedo dormido, lo recostaron en la cuna..

-James hizo magia..

-Si, la otra vez me lanzó su sonajero de snitch..

-Claro.. Pero ahora lo hace frecuentemente..

-No es su culpa, amor

-Lo sé, lo sé.. -dijo Ginny-Mi pequeño James esta creciendo.. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me enteré que venía en camino.. y cuando llego el momento..-suspiro- Fue un día muy lindo..

-Para ti, me golpeaste, y casi me matas..

-No hables.. Ese día estaba muy adolorida.. Tu no sabes lo que es tener un bebé.. es como pasar una sandía por el orificio de un..

-Ya, ya.. entendí-dijo Harry-No seas tan explícita..-besó a su esposa en los labios..-Vamos a comer algo..

-Si, muero de hambre.

*****************************************Al día siguiente***************************************** *********

Harry se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol, dejo a su esposa dormir, pues volvió a tener dolores de espalda y cadera durante la noche, bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, en eso oye que su primogénito comienza a llorar, suspiro esperando que su esposa no se haya despertado con el llanto del niño..

-Kreacher-llamó Harry

-Si, amo Harry

-Por favor, puedes ir a llevarle este biberón a James-dijo Harry

-Si, amo Harry.. ¿Quiere que prepare el desayuno?-dijo el elfo

-No, gracias.. Yo lo preparé..

El elfo asintió y desapareció con un "crack" Harry preparó el desayuno favorito de su esposa, unos hotcakes con mucha mantequilla y miel, un vaso de jugo de naranja, y unos panes tostados. Harry puso el platillo en una charola y la subió a la habitación con sumo cuidado puso la charola en el tocador, movió lentamente a su esposa..

-Amor..

-Mmm-dijo Ginny despertando-¿Que sucede amor? ¿Estás bien?

-Hola.. ¿Como te sientes?

-Mejor-sonrió Ginny-Buenos días..

-Buenos días.. Toma-dijo poniendo la charola en la cama-Te preparé tu desayuno favorito

-Amor, no debiste.. -dijo Ginny

-Te mereces lo mejor, déjame consentirte

-Pero haces mucho por mí-dijo Ginny

-Y tu por mí, y por esta casa.. Mereces que te consienta..

Kreacher llegó con James que le sujetaba una oreja, y lo golpeaba con el biberón..

-James-dijo Harry cargando al niño-Eso no se hace campeón-Lo siento, Kreacher

-No se preocupe, amo.. El amo Sirius era igual o peor que el niño James

Harry sonrió al recordar a su padrino..

-Digno de su nombre-dijo Ginny

Ginny desayunó en compañía de James y de Harry, poco después los 3 estaban listos para ir de paseo. A la hora del almuerzo, fueron a casa de Ron y Hermione quienes peleaban por quien bañaría a Rose y quien prepararía el almuerzo.

-Yo cocino y tu la bañas-dijo Ron

-No, a ti te toca bañarla..-dijo Hermione-Tu no me has ayudado desde que llegamos a casa

-Oh claro que sí, yo le he cambiado el pañal cientos de veces

-Solo fue una, y le pusiste mal el pañal, Ronald

-Perdón, por no ser perfecto como tú, señorita perfección-dijo Ron molesto

-Oigan, oigan, basta.. ya!-dijo Ginny

-¿A que hora llegaron?

-Hace poco-dijo Harry

-O sea que hemos discutido en su presencia?-dijo Hermione avergonzada

-Eso no es raro, los he visto discutir desde que tengo 11 años.. Ya me acostumbré-dijo Harry

-Lo siento, que pena..-dijo Hermione saludando a sus amigos-Hola James

-losie

-Rosie esta dormida, cariño

-Quielo vel a losie-dijo James

-No, pequeño-dijo Ginny-Tu primita esta durmiendo, debes dejarla descansar, al rato podrás jugar con ella..

-Pelo si es pequeña-dijo James- los pequeños son abulidos-dijo sentándose en el suelo y al ver a Crookshanks se dedicó a perseguirlo y a tratar de sujetar su cola..

-¿Como les va su vida como padres?

-Pues, bien..-dijo Hermione

-Aja, tienes ojeras, amiga-se burló Ginny

-Es que Rose se despierta cada 2-3 horas para comer-explicó Ron

-Si, y la que la alimenta soy yo-dijo Hermione

-Ya te dije que podemos usar el biberón-dijo Ron

-Y ya te dije que no.. -dijo Hermione-Yo decidí amamantar a Rose y punto..

-Y eso te ha beneficiado mucho-dijo Ron

-Ronald, basta.. 40 días!

-No dije nada malo

-40 días-dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, amigo.. Es una tortura-susurró Harry a Ron y le palmeó el hombro

Comenzaron a almorzar, cuando Ginny se levantó para ir a llevar los platos junto con Hermione, dejo caer los platos y se agarró el vientre y sintió un líquido deslizarse por sus piernas..

-Harry..-dijo Ginny-Ya es hora

-Hora?-dijo Harry pálido

-Si, Potter..-dijo Ginny-Ya es hora, tu hijo va a nacer...

-Tranquila, Gin.. Nosotros los llevaremos al hospital

-Uy.. como duele..

-Vamos, Gin-dijo Hermione ayudando a su amiga a llegar al auto-Ronald, encárgate de James y..¿Harry?-dijo buscando a su amigo, este yacía en el suelo desmayado..-Harry

-Potter, despierta.. Mi hermana va a dar a luz-dijo Ron-AGUAMENTI..-dijo Ron apuntando con su varita..

Harry despertó..

-Ginny, el bebé.. hospital..-dijo levantándose de golpe del suelo

-Ya era hora, date prisa.. o quieres ser tu el partero?

-Gracias, pero no gracias-dijo Harry

-Apúrate..-dijo Ginny fuera de sí..

-Claro, Ron ayúdame.

Ron asintió y entre él y Harry cargaron a Ginny hacia al auto, Hermione cargó a James, entre todos subieron al auto y llegaron al hospital, Ginny estaba siendo cargada por Harry y Ron y esta les jalaba el pelo..

-Ginny, tranquila.. Me vas a dejar calvo-dijo Ron

-CALLATE-dijo Ginny

-Ginny, cariño.. Tranquila-dijo Harry

-YA, YA.. SAQUENLO!-dijo Ginny

Llegaron a la recepción..

-Señorita mi esposa va a dar a luz, por favor.. Ayúdenla..

-Claro-dijo la enfermera y apareció una camilla-Recuéstenla

Con cuidado, Harry y Ginny dejaron a la pelirroja en la camilla.. La enfermera llevó a Ginny a una habitación..

-Usted espere aquí

-Pero usted no entiende, es mi esposa la que esta..

-Que se quede aquí, le he dicho-dijo la enfermera y entró en el cuarto

Harry daba vueltas por el pasillo, Hermione consolaba a Rosie y James estaba en brazos de Ron.

-Panino, y mami?

-Mami va a tener a tu hermanito o hermanita-explicó Ron paciencia

-Y va a sel lapido?

-Eso esperamos-dijo Ron y revolvió el cabello del niño

-Harry, donde está? ¿Como esta?-dijo la señora Weasley agitada

-Tranquila, mujer.. Se te saldrá el corazón

-Mi hija va a dar a luz, Arthur por Merlin!

-Ella se encuentra bien, bueno.. estaba adolorida, así que.. bueno ya saben

-Claro... -dijo la señora Weasley-Oh mi pequeña, espero y todo salga bien...

-Abu-dijo James

-Oh mi niño-dijo la señora Weasley cargando al pequeño

Poco después se escuchó un grito de Ginny desde la habitación..

-COMO QUE NO PUEDEN DARME NADA.. COMO QUE SOLO HE DILATADO 2 CM..

Ron comenzó a reír y Hermione le frunció el ceño y este dejó de reír y tragó saliva.

-Señor Potter, su esposa lo llama-dijo una enfermera

-Claro, gracias

-Suerte-le dijo la enfermera

El asintió y entró con sumo cuidado y la vio adolorida, se acercó y le tomó la mano..

-Tranquila, no me separaré de ti en ningun momento..

-Me duele, Harry.. Me duele mucho-dijo Ginny

-Ya, tranquila.. Todo pasará rápido, ya lo verás.. Pronto estarás riendo de esto..

-No es divertido, en serio me duele

-Lo sé..

-No, no es cierto..-dijo Ginny y soltó un quejido de dolor-Me duele.. esto es horrible.. Me duele..

-Tranquila, Gin.. Respira, eso.. respira.. respira profundo..-animaba Harry a su esposa..

********************************************8 horas después******************************************* ******

Ginny esta agotada, el trabajo de parto ha sido muy agotador para ella, las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, ha tratado de todo para que el dolor disminuya, pero no ha ayudado en nada. Harry le ha dado masajes, cubitos de hielo, hasta se ha paseado por todo el pasillo de maternidad..

-Ya no puedo-lloró Ginny-Harry, por favor..-suplicó-Haz que salga.. Por favor..

-Ginny, lo siento.. Yo no puedo ayudarte

-Si, si puedes.. Haz que salga.. Te lo imploro..-dijo Ginny llorando

Harry acaricio la mejilla de su esposa y esta sujetó su mano y la apretó con fuerza..

-Ay.. auch.. No, no.. ya.. haz que pare.. haz que se detenga..-suplicó Ginny-Uf.. ya.. -se quejó Ginny

-Ya, mi amor.. Respira-dijo Harry colocando pañitos en la frente de su esposa-Todo va estar bien..

Una sanadora entró y revisó a la pelirroja..

-Por favor, díganme que ya es hora..

-Ya, querida.. Ya es hora..-dijo la sanadora-Vamos a traer al mundo a este bebé..

-Uf.. ya era hora-dijo Ginny

Entraron a la sala de partos:

-Muy bien, querida.. Llego el momento, respira tranquila.. Cuando diga 3 pujarás fuerte.. de acuerdo? Tu esposo contará hasta 10, descansarás y así..

-Solo diga 3..!-dijo Ginny

-Muy bien.. 1,2,3..Puja!-indicó la sanadora.

Ginny levantó su espalda con ayuda de Harry, sujetó la mano de su esposo con fuerza, oía a su esposo contar en su oído.. Cuando dejó de sentir la presión, se dejó caer en la camilla, respiraba agitada, su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja por el esfuerzo.. Cuando la sanadora volvió a darle indicaciones, la pelirroja volvió a esforzarse, así estuvo durante media hora..

-Ya, ya.. uf.. ya no puedo..

-Vamos, Gin.. No te rindas.. Puedes hacerlo

-Si se te hace tan fácil.. por que no lo intentas tu Potter?-dijo Ginny-Rayos.. me duele!

Ginny volvió a esforzarse, tensó la cara y apretó los dientes con fuerza y dejó salir un quejido de dolor..

-Muy bien, lo estas haciendo bien, querida.. Ya puedo ver a tu bebé-anunció la sanadora..

Harry se asomó y abrió los ojos..

-Que.. que ocurre?-dijo Ginny asustada

-Nuestro hijo es raro

-¿Como que es raro?-dijo Ginny fuera de sí..

-Al parecer tu bebé viene de nalgas..-dijo la sanadora..-Tendrás que pujar más fuerte..

-Mi bebé estará bien?-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Estará bien, pero tendrás que esforzarte más.. entendido? 1,2,3.. puja!

Ginny se esforzó con la energía que le quedaba, oía a su esposo alentarla, a las enfermeras diciéndole que faltaba poco.. Se dejo caer en la camilla, rindiéndose..

-Ya. ya.. uf.. esto es demasiado.. no puedo!

-Si, querida.. Si puedes-animó la sanadora..

-Vamos, Gin.. Tu eres muy fuerte, muy fuerte, mi amor-dijo Harry besando la frente de su esposa-Solo un poco más..

-No, no.. Harry.. Me duele.. me voy a morir!

-No, Ginny.. No te vas a morir, eres una mujer muy fuerte, eres valiente.. Hemos soportado cosas peores, amor.. Tu puedes, mi amor.. Vamos..

Ella asintió y volvió a pujar con fuerza soltando quejidos de dolor, sudaba, respiraba entre cortado y luego volvía a esforzarse con la poca energía que le quedaba..

-Eso Gin, ya casi-animaba Harry-Ya esta saliendo.. -Un poco, solo un poco..

-Muy bien, ya casi esta saliendo.. Solo un poco más-animaba la sanadora

Ginny soltó un último grito de dolor y se dejó caer en la cama..

-Por que.. por que no llora?-dijo Ginny agitada-Algo le pasa a mi bebé.. Harry.. Dime que sucede?

-Todo estará bien, Gin.. Te lo juro..

-¿Que le pasa a mi bebé?-dijo Ginny llorando

Las enfermeras tomaron al bebé y lo llevaron a revisión.. Después de unos minutos de miedo, tensión y preocupación, oyeron el primer llanto infantil, Ginny dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada suspirando feliz y sintió como Harry besaba su frente sudorosa..

-Mi bebé.. -lloró Ginny-Mi bebé esta llorando..

-Si, Gin.. Lo lograste..

-Felicidades, es un varón grande y sano..-dijo la enfermera con un bulto azul

-Hola bebé-dijo Ginny tomando a su hijo-Hola mi amor, mami te ama.. Mami te ama demasiado.-dijo Ginny al borde del llanto tomando la manita de su hijo

-Eres asombrosa.. Te admiro..

-Harry, lo hicimos.. Gracias por apoyarme.. -dijo Ginny a su esposo

-No, Gin.. Gracias a ti, por darme la dicha de ser padre.. No sabes cuanto te amo..-dijo Harry llorando

El pequeño lloraba en brazos de su madre..

-No llores, Albus.. No llores-calmaba Ginny al pequeño pelinegro-Es igual a ti, mi amor

-Si, es verdad.. Tengo que admitir que se parece a mí..

-Eres tú en miniatura.. Es tan lindo, tierno, adorable-dijo Ginny admirando al recién nacido

-Bueno, tenemos que llevarnos a este muñequito..

-Por que? A donde se lo llevan? Con James no me hicieron lo mismo

-Tranquila, amor.. Se lo llevarán para hacerle unos estudios, solo serán unos momentos

-Pero si me dijeron que todo esta en orden-dijo Ginny

-Lo sabemos, pero este bebé tardó en respirar.. Queremos asegurarnos que esta bien...

-De acuerdo-dijo Ginny y besó la cabecita de su hijo-Te amo, mi amor..

La enfermera tomó al bebé y salió de la sala de partos..

-Iré a avisarles a todos-dijo Harry

-Si, mi amor.. Gracias-dijo Ginny

Harry salió de la sala de partos..

-Es un niño!-dijo Harry más bien.. gritó Harry

Todos se acercaron a él para felicitarlo, abrazarlo..

-Wow, un niño.. Ojalá y no sigan los pasos de mamá. Puros varones y 1 niña-dijo George

-No creo que a Ginny le guste la idea de tener más hijos ahora que acaba de dar a luz-dijo Harry

-Tardaron.. -dijo Ron

-Si, es que.. Albus estaba algo problemático

-Y el problemático es James-dijo Ron

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.. He dicho que es todo un merodeador, pero jamás he mencionado que mi hijo es un problema-dijo Harry y escuchó a Teddy quejarse-James, deja a Teddy

-Papi-dijo James caminando hacia su padre-Y mami?

-Mami ya tuvo al bebé..

-Y fue niño o niña?-dijo James

-Tienes un hermanito-dijo Harry

James aplaudió..

-Y jugala conmigo?

-Yo creo que sí, pero por ahora dormirá mucho..

-Entonces no quelo-dijo James cruzado de brazos-Si duelme igual que Lose, entonces sela abulido..

-No, James.. No digas eso..-dijo Harry

Poco después entraron a ver a la recién mamá.. El pequeño Albus Severus Potter había llegado a las vidas de los Weasley y a las vidas de Harry, Ginny y James para alegrarlos aún más..


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37: Our little boys**_

Harry entró en la habitación con James y Teddy, Ginny tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Albus quien dormía profundamente.  
-Mami-dijeron James y Teddy  
-Mis amores-dijo Ginny  
-Mami.. Ya nació mi nuevo hermanito-dijo Teddy  
-Si, aquí esta.. Niños.. les presento a Albus Severus

Teddy observó al pequeño con una sonrisa.. Mientras James hacía una mueca rara..  
-¿Porque esta tan alugado, mami?  
-Es porque-dijo Ginny pensando en una forma clara de explicarle a su hijo-  
-Porque cuando estamos en la pancita de mamá hay agua en todas partes..-se adelantó Teddy- Así como cuando pasamos mucho tiempo en la tina de baño que nuestros deditos se ponen como pasas, así le pasa al bebé  
-Ah..-dijo James entendiendo un poco mejor- Pero aun así es feo..  
-James, no digas eso..  
-Es dodmilon, mami.. doncala como el tio Lon?  
-No, amor.. Es muy pequeño para roncar..-rio Ginny ante las ocurrencias de su hijo-  
-Jugala conmigo?  
-Seguramente, cielo.. Pero por ahora es muy pequeño  
-Ya quielo que clezca..-dijo James- Al, aplesulate..

Ginny sonrió..  
-Mis campeones de Quidditch.. Hora de volver a casa  
-No, papi.. Yo me quiedo quedal con mami..-dijo James-  
-Lo siento, campeón.. Pero mami debe descansar  
-Quielo quedalme-dijo James celoso-  
-No, James.. Hora de irnos.. Despídete de tu mami y de tu hermanito  
-No-dijo James-  
-James-dijo Harry- Dale un beso a tu mami.

James besó a su mamá en la mejilla y vio a su hermano de mal forma, poco después Teddy y James estaban en casa de Andrómeda. Harry se sentó junto a su esposa, ambos se pusieron a observar al pequeño Albus, quien abrió sus ojos revelando un color verde esmeralda iguales a los de Harry.  
-Tiene tus ojos, amor..-dijo Ginny  
-Si, creo que después de todo si es mi hijo  
-Hey-dijo Ginny golpeando levemente una costilla de su marido-  
-Es broma, amor.. No dudo que son tus hijos también.. James tiene mucho de ti..  
-Creo que es una mezcla de ambos, amor..-dijo Ginny  
-Si, de eso no hay duda-dijo Harry.

Ambos observaron cada detalle de su segundo hijo, Harry sonrió al ver como Ginny trataba a su bebé..  
-Gracias por darme una familia, Gin..-dijo Harry  
-Gracias a ti.. Son nuestros, Harry  
-Tenemos 3 saludables hijos  
-Tres hermosos, saludables e inteligentes hijos  
-Para cuando la niña?  
-Amor, acabo de tener a Albus y ya me pides una niña..  
-Si, amo a mis hijos.. Pero una niña sería genial  
-Cariño, de eso ya hablaremos después-dijo Ginny besando la mejilla de su esposo-  
-¿Te imaginas a una niña pelirroja corriendo por toda la casa? Sería la niña de mis ojos, mi princesa..  
-Mi amor, no quiero hablar de bebés cuando acabo de dar a luz hace unas horas  
-Tienes razón, mi amor.. -dijo Harry y besó a su esposa en los labios.

Al día siguiente Ginny salió del hospital y fue rumbo a su casa en compañía de su esposo, estaba agotada, había sido un parto duro tanto para ella como para su pequeño hijo. James los recibió dando torpes pasitos y los abrazo..  
-Papi, mami  
-Hola Jimmy-dijo Ginny sonriendo a su hijo mayor

El pequeño frunció el ceño, no le agradaba el diminutivo de su nombre..  
-Creo que no le agrada que le digas así, amor.  
-Bueno, pero es diminutivo de su nombre.. Se tendrá que acostumbrar-dijo Ginny

Ginny se sentó en el sofá con Albus en brazos y se dispuso a observarlo, noto que tenía muchas facciones de Harry..  
-Es perfecto..-dijo Ginny acariciando las mejillas de su hijo- Te amo, mi amor..

James notó que su mamá estaba siendo muy cariñoso con ese ser rojo y arrugado, se enojó y fue hacia el bebé y le dio un leve golpe..  
-James-regaño Ginny cuando vio lo que había pasado, Albus comenzó a llorar al sentir la agresión de su hermano-  
-Bebé malo.. no lo quielo..  
-James-dijo Ginny a su hijo- No digas eso, cielo.. Tu hermanito te quiere mucho, ya te quería conocer..  
-No, no lo quielo.. no.. no y no..-dijo James cruzado de brazos-  
-Mi amor, a ti te amamos igual que a tu hermanito.. De la misma forma..  
-No, a el lo quielen mas  
-No, cielo.. Eso no es cierto, te amamos muchísimo.. Albus también te quiere.. Anda dale un besito a tu hermanito..

James miró a su madre y luego a su hermano menor, el bebé se le quedó viendo a James con curiosidad, el pequeño niño sonrió y saludo a su hermanitot tomando su pequeña manita..  
-Clece lapido, Al.. Podfis

Ginny rió..  
-Tranquilo, amor.. Crecerá pronto y jugarán juntos..

Pasaron semanas, para el matrimonio Potter fue complicado adaptarse ahora tenía dos hijos, un recién nacido y un niño de un año de edad que reclamaba atención..  
-Porque no le dices a mamá que te ayude?-dijo Ron a su amigo-  
-Porque Ginny es terca, quiere hacer todo esto ella sola  
-Pues sí, pero debe también descansar.. James es inquieto y Al..  
-Albus esta sensible porque todo lo que hace James lo pone nervioso..  
-Si es normal, pero si te recomiendo que deberían decirle a mamá..  
-Ya he intentado convencer a tu hermana, Ron.. Pero es terca..  
-Bueno, sabes.. Rose es una niña muy inteligente  
-Ah sí?-dijo Harry.  
-Si, anoche dijo su primera palabra  
-Ron, "agú" no es una palabra  
-Claro que sí-dijo Ron- Es una bebé muy lista, heredo el cerebro de su madre  
-Pero tu apetito-dijo Hermione- Hola chicos-saludó-  
-Hola amor-dijo Ron  
-Que tal Hermione-dijo Harry saludando a su amiga-  
-Hola cariño-dijo Hermione besando a su esposo- Hola Harry.. ¿Que tal les va con Albus?  
-Pues ahí vamos..-dijo Harry-  
-Bueno, yo solo venía para avisarte cariño que yo recogeré a Rose.. tengo que llevarla al pediatra  
-Porque? esta enferma?  
-Le toca consulta, Ron.. Ya te lo había dicho..  
-Claro-dijo Ron- Se me pasó  
-No te preocupes, yo iré por Rose a la Madriguera, y la llevaré al pediatra y de ahí me iré a la casa..  
-Le estaba diciendo a Harry que Rose heredó tu cerebro, cariño..  
-Ronald, ya te he dicho que "Agú" no es una palabra  
-Ja!-se burló Harry-  
-Claro que lo es, Rose es muy lista  
-Amor, Rose tiene 2 meses de vida.. No hace mucho.. -sonrió Hermione- Bueno, nos vemos chicos..

Hermione recogió a Rose y la llevó al pediatra poco después se fue a su casa donde se la pasó tratando de calmarla, pero nada le hacía dormir.. Ron llegó a la casa y encontró a su esposa arrullando a su hija.  
-Porque llora mi princesa?-dijo Ron a la bebé-

La bebé por acto de magia dejo de llorar al ver a su padre.  
-Creo que ahí tienes la respuesta.. Rose te prefiere a ti que a mí-dijo Hermione-  
-No digas eso, cielo..-dijo Ron cargando a Rose-  
-Rose te ama más a ti que a mí..  
-No cariño.. Dicen que las niñas están más apegadas a los padres.. Es todo, cielo-dijo Ron- Tu eres mi reina y Rose es mi princesa... Y un rey no es nada sin su reina  
-Oh Ronnie..-dijo Hermione- Creo que ser padre te ha vuelto un poco más sensible-  
-Como no ser sensible.. Si tengo que lidiar con muñecas, vestidos de princesas, vestidos de ballet.. cosas rosas, lilas..  
-Ya entendí, cielo.. Ahora le toca baño a mi niña-dijo Hermione cargando a Rose nuevamente-

La pareja baño a su hija, y la recostaron en la cama de ambos y la observaron cada detalle. La pequeña Rose tenía mucho de ambos, tenía la misma nariz de botón que su madre, tenía pecas en su carita, la piel blanca, el cabello rizado pero pelirrojo y unos ojos azules como el mar, era una verdadera belleza, muchos decían que se parecía a Hermione, pero otros decían que se parecía a Ginny cuando era bebé, pero también decían que tenía mucho de Ron al tener un gran apetito y un sueño pesado.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38: Our little boys_**

Harry entró en la habitación con James y Teddy, Ginny tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Albus quien dormía profundamente.  
-Mami-dijeron James y Teddy  
-Mis amores-dijo Ginny  
-Mami.. Ya nació mi nuevo hermanito-dijo Teddy  
-Si, aquí esta.. Niños.. les presento a Albus Severus

Teddy observó al pequeño con una sonrisa.. Mientras James hacía una mueca rara..  
-¿Porque esta tan alugado, mami?  
-Es porque-dijo Ginny pensando en una forma clara de explicarle a su hijo-  
-Porque cuando estamos en la pancita de mamá hay agua en todas partes..-se adelantó Teddy- Así como cuando pasamos mucho tiempo en la tina de baño que nuestros deditos se ponen como pasas, así le pasa al bebé  
-Ah..-dijo James entendiendo un poco mejor- Pero aun así es feo..  
-James, no digas eso..  
-Es dodmilon, mami.. doncala como el tio Lon?  
-No, amor.. Es muy pequeño para roncar..-rio Ginny ante las ocurrencias de su hijo-  
-Jugala conmigo?  
-Seguramente, cielo.. Pero por ahora es muy pequeño  
-Ya quielo que clezca..-dijo James- Al, aplesulate..

Ginny sonrió..  
-Mis campeones de Quidditch.. Hora de volver a casa  
-No, papi.. Yo me quiedo quedal con mami..-dijo James-  
-Lo siento, campeón.. Pero mami debe descansar  
-Quielo quedalme-dijo James celoso-  
-No, James.. Hora de irnos.. Despídete de tu mami y de tu hermanito  
-No-dijo James-  
-James-dijo Harry- Dale un beso a tu mami.

James besó a su mamá en la mejilla y vio a su hermano de mal forma, poco después Teddy y James estaban en casa de Andrómeda. Harry se sentó junto a su esposa, ambos se pusieron a observar al pequeño Albus, quien abrió sus ojos revelando un color verde esmeralda iguales a los de Harry.  
-Tiene tus ojos, amor..-dijo Ginny  
-Si, creo que después de todo si es mi hijo  
-Hey-dijo Ginny golpeando levemente una costilla de su marido-  
-Es broma, amor.. No dudo que son tus hijos también.. James tiene mucho de ti..  
-Creo que es una mezcla de ambos, amor..-dijo Ginny  
-Si, de eso no hay duda-dijo Harry.

Ambos observaron cada detalle de su segundo hijo, Harry sonrió al ver como Ginny trataba a su bebé..  
-Gracias por darme una familia, Gin..-dijo Harry  
-Gracias a ti.. Son nuestros, Harry  
-Tenemos 3 saludables hijos  
-Tres hermosos, saludables e inteligentes hijos  
-Para cuando la niña?  
-Amor, acabo de tener a Albus y ya me pides una niña..  
-Si, amo a mis hijos.. Pero una niña sería genial  
-Cariño, de eso ya hablaremos después-dijo Ginny besando la mejilla de su esposo-  
-¿Te imaginas a una niña pelirroja corriendo por toda la casa? Sería la niña de mis ojos, mi princesa..  
-Mi amor, no quiero hablar de bebés cuando acabo de dar a luz hace unas horas  
-Tienes razón, mi amor.. -dijo Harry y besó a su esposa en los labios.

Al día siguiente Ginny salió del hospital y fue rumbo a su casa en compañía de su esposo, estaba agotada, había sido un parto duro tanto para ella como para su pequeño hijo. James los recibió dando torpes pasitos y los abrazo..  
-Papi, mami  
-Hola Jimmy-dijo Ginny sonriendo a su hijo mayor

El pequeño frunció el ceño, no le agradaba el diminutivo de su nombre..  
-Creo que no le agrada que le digas así, amor.  
-Bueno, pero es diminutivo de su nombre.. Se tendrá que acostumbrar-dijo Ginny

Ginny se sentó en el sofá con Albus en brazos y se dispuso a observarlo, noto que tenía muchas facciones de Harry..  
-Es perfecto..-dijo Ginny acariciando las mejillas de su hijo- Te amo, mi amor..

James notó que su mamá estaba siendo muy cariñoso con ese ser rojo y arrugado, se enojó y fue hacia el bebé y le dio un leve golpe..  
-James-regaño Ginny cuando vio lo que había pasado, Albus comenzó a llorar al sentir la agresión de su hermano-  
-Bebé malo.. no lo quielo..  
-James-dijo Ginny a su hijo- No digas eso, cielo.. Tu hermanito te quiere mucho, ya te quería conocer..  
-No, no lo quielo.. no.. no y no..-dijo James cruzado de brazos-  
-Mi amor, a ti te amamos igual que a tu hermanito.. De la misma forma..  
-No, a el lo quielen mas  
-No, cielo.. Eso no es cierto, te amamos muchísimo.. Albus también te quiere.. Anda dale un besito a tu hermanito..

James miró a su madre y luego a su hermano menor, el bebé se le quedó viendo a James con curiosidad, el pequeño niño sonrió y saludo a su hermanitot tomando su pequeña manita..  
-Clece lapido, Al.. Podfis

Ginny rió..  
-Tranquilo, amor.. Crecerá pronto y jugarán juntos..

Pasaron semanas, para el matrimonio Potter fue complicado adaptarse ahora tenía dos hijos, un recién nacido y un niño de un año de edad que reclamaba atención..  
-Porque no le dices a mamá que te ayude?-dijo Ron a su amigo-  
-Porque Ginny es terca, quiere hacer todo esto ella sola  
-Pues sí, pero debe también descansar.. James es inquieto y Al..  
-Albus esta sensible porque todo lo que hace James lo pone nervioso..  
-Si es normal, pero si te recomiendo que deberían decirle a mamá..  
-Ya he intentado convencer a tu hermana, Ron.. Pero es terca..  
-Bueno, sabes.. Rose es una niña muy inteligente  
-Ah sí?-dijo Harry.  
-Si, anoche dijo su primera palabra  
-Ron, "agú" no es una palabra  
-Claro que sí-dijo Ron- Es una bebé muy lista, heredo el cerebro de su madre  
-Pero tu apetito-dijo Hermione- Hola chicos-saludó-  
-Hola amor-dijo Ron  
-Que tal Hermione-dijo Harry saludando a su amiga-  
-Hola cariño-dijo Hermione besando a su esposo- Hola Harry.. ¿Que tal les va con Albus?  
-Pues ahí vamos..-dijo Harry-  
-Bueno, yo solo venía para avisarte cariño que yo recogeré a Rose.. tengo que llevarla al pediatra  
-Porque? esta enferma?  
-Le toca consulta, Ron.. Ya te lo había dicho..  
-Claro-dijo Ron- Se me pasó  
-No te preocupes, yo iré por Rose a la Madriguera, y la llevaré al pediatra y de ahí me iré a la casa..  
-Le estaba diciendo a Harry que Rose heredó tu cerebro, cariño..  
-Ronald, ya te he dicho que "Agú" no es una palabra  
-Ja!-se burló Harry-  
-Claro que lo es, Rose es muy lista  
-Amor, Rose tiene 2 meses de vida.. No hace mucho.. -sonrió Hermione- Bueno, nos vemos chicos..

Hermione recogió a Rose y la llevó al pediatra poco después se fue a su casa donde se la pasó tratando de calmarla, pero nada le hacía dormir.. Ron llegó a la casa y encontró a su esposa arrullando a su hija.  
-Porque llora mi princesa?-dijo Ron a la bebé-

La bebé por acto de magia dejo de llorar al ver a su padre.  
-Creo que ahí tienes la respuesta.. Rose te prefiere a ti que a mí-dijo Hermione-  
-No digas eso, cielo..-dijo Ron cargando a Rose-  
-Rose te ama más a ti que a mí..  
-No cariño.. Dicen que las niñas están más apegadas a los padres.. Es todo, cielo-dijo Ron- Tu eres mi reina y Rose es mi princesa... Y un rey no es nada sin su reina  
-Oh Ronnie..-dijo Hermione- Creo que ser padre te ha vuelto un poco más sensible-  
-Como no ser sensible.. Si tengo que lidiar con muñecas, vestidos de princesas, vestidos de ballet.. cosas rosas, lilas..  
-Ya entendí, cielo.. Ahora le toca baño a mi niña-dijo Hermione cargando a Rose nuevamente-

La pareja baño a su hija, y la recostaron en la cama de ambos y la observaron cada detalle. La pequeña Rose tenía mucho de ambos, tenía la misma nariz de botón que su madre, tenía pecas en su carita, la piel blanca, el cabello rizado pero pelirrojo y unos ojos azules como el mar, era una verdadera belleza, muchos decían que se parecía a Hermione, pero otros decían que se parecía a Ginny cuando era bebé, pero también decían que tenía


End file.
